A New Dimension
by Ichizan Hissatsu
Summary: Akibat kesalahan orang yang ia sayangilah sehingga membuatnya frustasi dan depresi, namun kebahagiaan pasti akan menemui dirinya suatu saat nanti
1. Chapter 1

**A New Dimension**

**DISCLAIMER**

: Saya tidak mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah milik saya tetapi milik om Masashi dan saya hanya meminjam karakter saja.

**RATED**: M

**PAIR**: Naruto X ?

**SUMMARY**: Uzumaki Naruto, Sang Nanadaime Hokage, menghilang saat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kecewa sehingga membuat kelima Desa besar panik saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu Pahlawan Perang telah tiada tanpa disadari bahwa Sang Nanadaime telah berpindah Dimensi.

**NOTE**: Yo minna-san... Maaf jika fic THF (The Human Factio) dan fic TLOGLN (The Legend Of Gremory Lucifuge Naruto) saya hapus, karena satu Fic sudah cukup sulit untuk pemula seperti saya. Meski banyak ide untuk Fic tetapi saya tidak akan menulisnya. Serta ini adalah Fic saya tulis setelah nonton Anime Akame Ga Kill. Sa~ tanpa buang waktu lagi, silahkan dibaca...

~Lucifer~

Ibu Kota Kekaisaran. Sebuah tempat yang terdengar sangat hebat. Anak-anak atau orang yang pertama kalimendengarnya pasti berpikir kalau Kota itu adalah Kota yang makmur, sejahtera dan bebas dari segala hal buruk.

Padahal kenyataannya, pikiran seperti itu adalah kebalikan dari keadaan kota yangsebenarnya. Makmur? Hanya dari kelihatannya. Sejahtera? Hanya ada dalam mimpi. Bebas dari hal buruk? Justru Ibu Kota adalah sarangnya Kejahatan.

Bisnis Pelacuran, Pembunuhan, Penyalahgunaan kekuasaan dan Penindasan adalah sedikit dari sekian banyaknya bentuk kejahatan di Kota ini. Kota Besar ini tidak lebih dari kandang Babi.

Di perintah oleh Kaisar dari garis keturunan kerajaan yang sah dan bersajaha pada masa-masanya, tapi sayangnya dia masih anak kecil dan polos, terlalu mudah di manipulasi. Seseorang yang memanipulasinya adalah Menteri sekaligus penasehat Pribadi.

Rakyat tidak ada yang berani menentang. Satu protesan, tidak, bahkan satu pembicaraan yang menjelekkan Pemerintahan harus di bayar dengan nyawa. Tapi tidak selamanya rakyat tinggal diam.

Awalnya hanya beberapa orang yang membelot dari kerajaan, tapi lama-kelamaan semakin berkembang dan membentuk sebuah pasukan di luar daerah kekaisaran yang di sebuat dengan Revolution Army.

~Lucifer~

Disebuah hutan, terdapat tujuh orang yang sedang berdiri sambil melingkar. Mereka adalah Kelompok yang memiliki masing-masing alat yang bernama Teigu dan Kelompok itu bernama Night Raid. Mari kita lihat pemilik Masing-masing Teigu tersebut.

Yang pertama, Mine sang pemegang Teigu tipe jarak jauh dan menengah. Roman Houdai (Roman Artillery) : Pumpkin.

Kedua, Akame si pembunuh yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya yang dapat membunuh korban dengan sekali tebasan. Ichizan Hissatsu (One Cut Killer) : Murasame.

Ketiga, Lubbock, pembunuh yang memiliki Teigu berbentuk kawat kaku dan tidak dapat di potong oleh apapun. Senpen Banka (Infinte Uses) : Cross Tail.

Keempat, Leone, perempuan berambut Pirang yang memiliki Teigu berbentuk sabuk yang dapat membuat penggunanya menggunakan mode Binatang sekaligus meningkatkan kelimaindra. Hyakujuu Ouka (Animal King Form): Lionelle.

Kelima, Bulat, pria berubuh besar dan juga pengguna Teigu yang berbentuk Pedang, tapi dapat merubah wujud menjadi Armor dengan pertahan yang sangat Kuat. Akki Tenshin (Demon Armor) : Incursio.

Keenam, Sheele. Dia memegang sebuah Teigu yang memiliki bentuk persis seperti Gunting, hanya saja dalam ukuran Manusia. Cutter Of Creation : Extase.

Ketujuh, Tatsumi, anggota Baru yang bergabung beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia dan dua temannya berasal dari desa miskin, tapi sekarang hanya tersisa dia sendiri karena salah satu sahabatnya telah pergi selamanya, sedangkan teman perempuannya menghilang tanpakabar sedikutpun. Tatsumi sendiri tidak tau, apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah tewas. Tatsumi Masih belum memiliki Teigu, tapi potensinya cukup memadai untuk bertarung seimbang dengan pengguna Teigu.

Mereka bertujuh baru selesai menyelesaikan misi yang diberi oleh Bos mereka yang berupa misi menghabisi para penyusup yang mengetahui tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Kerja bagus Tatsumi, meski pemula tapi kau cukup hebat bisa menghabisi lima penyusup tanpa bantuanku" ujar Bulat pada anggota baru yaitu Tatsumi.

"Ya haha, Arigatou Aniki, tapi melawan mereka berlima sudah cukup susah" balas Tatsumi pada Bulat yang ia panggil Aniki.

Bulat hanya tersenyum saat melihat orang yang ia anggap adik terlihat kesal saat diganggu oleh Mine dan Leone.

Deg!

Semuanya seketika mematung sambil melihat keatas dimana terlihat sebuah pusaran dilangit. Mereka bertujuh segera menyiapkan senjata masing-masing. Dapat mereka lihat sesuatu yang jatuh dari pusaran itu.

Syut!

Buum!

Tanah pun terhempas saat sosok itu jatuh mengenai tanah. Tatsumi dan yang lainnya pun menutup mata saat debu terhembus.

"Apa-apaan ini" umpat Mine.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya jatuhnya sangat cepat" balas Lubbock yang masih menutup matanya.

Setelah semua debu menghilang, dapat mereka lihat sebuah kawah selebar lima meter dan sedalam satu meter. Didalam kawah terdapat seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik, memakai baju orange dengan celana hitam, memakai Haori berwarna putih dengan gambar jilatan api dibawah serta huruf kanji dipunggung yang menuliskan 'Nanadaime', oh dan jangan lupa dengan enam garis yang ada dikedua pipinya.

Bulat kemudian masuk kedalam kawah yang diikuti oleh yang lain, mereka bisa lihat bahwa pemuda itu terlihat tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Lubbock pun melihat kearah rekannya. "Ne... Apa yang kita lakukan padanya mumpung dia sedang pingsan"

Akame yang baru selesai memeriksa denyut nadi orang tersebut langsung menatap Leone. "Dia hanya pingsan, apa boleh kubunuh"

Tatsumi pun sweetdroap saat mendengar pernyataan dari Akame. Ia pun semakin sweetdroap saat melihat Sheele sedang menusuk pipi pria tersebut dengan menggunakan ranting sambil memasang wajah polos.

"Yap, lebih baik kita bawa saja kemarkas. Biar ia sendiri yang jelaskan disana"

Setelah mengatakan itu, semuanya terlihat setuju dan kemudia Leone mengangkat pria tersebut yang terlihat lebih tinggi darinya.

"Are... Tidak berat sama sekali, tapi sepertinya dia terlihat tampan juga" gumam Leone dengan pipi merona yang kemudian menyusul temannya yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

~Lucifer~

**MARKAS** **NIGHT** **RAID**

Mereka sedang menghadap kearah seorang wanita yang sedang duduk dikursi yang terdapat lambang dari Kelompok Night Raid. Wanita itu adalah Najenda, sang pemimpin dari Night Raid. Dulunya dia adalah pemimpin dari Imperial Army, sebelum akhirnya dia sadar apa yang seharusnya di lawan. Dulunya pernah menjadi pemilik Pumpkin, sebelum akhirnya di berikan pada Mine.

"Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi" tanya Najenda dengan serius.

Akame pun maju sedikit kedepan dan mulai menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dalam misi. Semua informasi terlihat jelas tanpa kurang maupun ditambah. Najenda terlihat sangat serius saat mendengar perkataan dari Akame.

"... Itu saja laporannya" ujar Akame sambil mundur kebelakang.

"Huft". Najenda pun memijit kepalanya saat mendengar laporan tersebut.

"Sepertinya ini adalah perbuatan Teigu" ujar Najenda dengan serius.

"Teigu?"

"Ya, ada salah satu Teigu yang dapat mengendalikan ruang dan waktu yang kemungkinan itulah kenapa pria tadi jatuh dari langit" terang Najenda sambil membayangkan Teigu tersebut.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Mereka pun melihat kearah pintu yang dimana terlihat orang yang dibawa oleh Leone tadi. Najenda terlihat mengulum senyum simpul saat melihat itu.

"Kau sudah bangun" tanya Najenda.

"Ugh... Dimana aku"

Namun bukannya menjawab, orang tersebut malah balik bertanya.

"Kau berada dimarkas rahasia Night Raid" bukan Najenda yang menjawab namun Leone yang menjawab.

"Night Raid, apa itu" tanya pria itu.

"Mm... Baiklah mumpung Tatsumi juga belum mengerti meski sudah bergabung, Jauh diselatan Ibu Kota adalah markas Pasukan Revolusi, sebuah Pasukan Anti Kerajaan" jelas Najenda pada Tatsumi dan Pria itu.

"Pasukan Revolusi?" gumam Tatsumi.

"Awalnya Pasukan Revolusi hanyalah Pasukan kecil, tapi sudah berkembang menjadi Kelompok Besar. Mereka ingin membuat grup untuk melakukan Operasi terselubung seperti mencari informasi dan membunuh, itulah kami Night Raid" lanjut Najenda.

"Sekarang, kami hanya menghabisi kutu-kutu di Ibu Kota. Saat kami sudah bergerak, kami akan melakukan kekacauan berikutnya untuk mencapai sumber korupsi, Si Perdana Menteri dan membunuhnya dengan tangan ini" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengepalkan tangan mekanik miliknya.

"Membunuh dengan tangan itu" ujar Tatsumi sedangkan pria tadi diam sambil menutup mata.

MINDSCEAP

Ditempat gelap seperti gorong-gorong yang penuh dengan air. Terlihat Pria berambut pirang jabril dan memakai haori putih sedang menghadap pada sosok raksasa yang memiliki bentuk seperti rubah namun memiliki mata merah berpolak riak air dan sembilan tomoe serta sepuluh ekor, sosok tersebut adalah Kyuubi No Yokou sang Nidaime Juubi setelah menyerap ekstensi Juubi sendiri.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana tentang negeri ini, Kurama" tanya Pria itu.

**"menurutku Negeri ini sudah cukup rusak. Perbudakkan, dan lain-lain itulah faktornya. Lalu apa responmu, ingin menolong mereka atau kembali, Naruto"** ujar sosok yang dipanggil Kurama.

**"Aku tahu perasaanmu Naruto, tapi lebih baik kau lupakan wanita itu. Bukannya dia sudah menghianatimu dengan salah satu temanmu itu"** ucap Kurama sambil menaruh kepalanya ditangan.

**"Naruto jika kau berada disini bukannya itu ada alasannya dibalik hal ini"**

"Ta-tapi kenapa 'dia' menghianatiku Kurama. Apa karena masa laluku atau malu karena memiliki seseorang yang merupakan monster, kenapa Kurama, Kenapa" ujar Pria bernama Naruto dengan parau sambil menggigit bawah bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kurama hanya terdiam sambil menatap prihatin pada partnernya itu. Meskipun partnernya adalah orang yang sangat kuat bahkan menyamai Dewa sendiri namun ia hanyalah seorang Manusia yang rapuh dan mudah terluka batinnya.

**"Naruto, aku percaya padamu dan akan selalu bersamamu karena kita adalah sahabat" **ujar Kurama yang menutup matanya untuk tidur.

Naruto memasang wajah tak percaya dan melihat kearah Kurama yang tertidur. Ia pun mengulum senyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

"Yosh... Kau benar Kurama, aku akan menolong Negeri ini karena..."

Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Kurama dan saat sudah agak jauh, ia melihat kearah Partnernya.

"... Aku adalah seorang Hokage" lanjutnya yang kemudian menghilang

**REAL WORLD**

Saat Naruto bangun, dapat ia lihat semua pasang mata melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Apa"

Semuanya menggeleng saat Naruto bertanya. Tatsumi pun terlihat ragu-ragu. "Ano... Kami semua belum tahu namamu, pemuda-san"

Naruto tersentak namun hanya terkekeh kecil dan memandang semuanya satu persatu. "Baiklah, namaku adalah Naruto, salam kenal semuanya" ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum.

Blush!

Najenda, Leone, Akame, Sheele dan Mine merona saat melihat Naruto tersenyum sedangkan Lubbock mencak-mencak tidak jelas, Tatsumi hanya tertawa kikuk dan Bulat yang terkekeh.

Najenda yang sudah berhasil mengendalikan diri sedikit membatuk meski masih ada rona merah dipipipnya. "Uhuk... Baiklah perkenalkan namaku Najenda, ketua kelompok Night Raid"

"Namaku Bulat, pemegang Teigu Akki Tenshin (Demon Armor) : Incursio berbentuk Zirah" ujar Bulat sambil meninju dada bagian kanan.

"Aku Lubbock, Pemegang Senpen Banka (Infinte Uses) : Cross Tail yang berbentuk benang yang tidak dapat putus" ujar Lubbock sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Salam kenal, namaku Sheele, pemilik Teigu Banbutsu Ryoudan (Cutter Of Creation) : Extase yang berbentuk gunting raksasa" kata Sheele sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Huh, namaku Mine, pemegang Teigu Roman Houdan (Roman Artillery) : Pumpkin yang berbentuk senapan, dan jangan pernah menatapku dengan tatapan menyebalkan itu, kuning" ujar Mine dengan angkuh.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sweetdroap dengan alis yang berkedut kesal. "Dasar Pink Loli" umpatnya.

"APA..."

"YOSH... namaku adalah Leone pemilik Teigu Hyakujuu Ouka (Animal King Form) : Leonelle yang berbentuk ikat pinggang, salam kenal Na-ru-to-kun~" ujar Leone dengan semangat namun sensual diakhir sambil mengeja nama Naruto sehingga membuat sang empu sedikit merinding sedangkan Lubbock mencak-mencak kembali.

"Namaku Tatsumi, salam kenal Naruto-san" ujar Tatsumi sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membalas jabatan Tatsumi. "Ya, salam kenal Tatsumi dan tolong jangan ada suffiks -san"

Tatsumi hanya mengangguk dan memandang keatas sedikit karena Naruto lebih tinggi darinya sedikit.

"Namaku Akame, Teigu milikku adalah Ichizan Hissatsu (One Cut Killer) : Murasame" ujar Akame dengan datar dan memakai celemek yang kemudian melemparkan satu celemek lagi pada Tatsumi.

"Hei!"

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Tatsumi, Akame segera masuk kedapur.

Najenda yang melihat itu tersenyum sambil menghembuskan sedikit asap rokolnya. "Jadi bagaimana Naruto, apa kau mau bergabung kedalam kelompok ini" ajak Najenda pada Naruto.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sambil melihat kearah semuanya yang memasang wajah berharap minus Tatsumi dan Akame dari arah dapur.

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku ingin mengetahui tentang Teigu juga" kata Naruto yang entah darimana muncul hembusan angin yang membuat surai pirang dan haori miliknya berkibar sehingga membuat perempuan yang ada disana merona hebat.

Brugh!

Semua mengalihkan pandangan kearah Leone yang pingsan dengan senyum aneh serta darah sedikit keluar dari hidungnya yang membuat semua sweetdroap.

Najenda mengembalikan suasana sambil menjelaskan Teigu pada Naruto setelah menyuruh Mine dan Sheele membawa Leone kekamarnya. Naruto terlihat berpikir dan akhirnya mengerti apa itu Teigu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Naruto apa kau memiliki Teigu" tanya Najenda.

Naruto hanya diam sambil melihat kearah lambang Night Raid. 'Menurutmu apa yang akan kita gunakan untuk Teigu, Kurama.'

'kenapa tidak menggunakan Gedoudama saja' balas Kurama.

Naruto terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Partner-nya itu. 'Tapi bagaimana caranya, bukannya Gedoudama hanya bisa kupakai saat menggunakan Senjutsu Rikudou Mode.'

'memang benar kau hanya bisa menggunakannya saat Senjutsu Rikudou Mode, namun sekaran kau memiliki setengah Chakra Yin para Bijuu dan aku yang menyerap Chakra Juubi jadi secara tidak lain adalah Kau seorang Rikudou' balas Kurama.

'Oh, aku mengerti. Yosh~ sudah kuputuskan bahwa Gedoudama akan menjadi Teigu-ku.'

"Jadi apa kau memiliki Teigu, Naruto"

Naruto kembali melihat kearah Najenda yang menatap serius dirinya. Naruto juga menatap Najenda dengan serius yang bahkan tidak pernah ia perlihatkan setelah Perang.

"Yah, aku punya dan apa aku harus memperlihatkannya" ujar Naruto sambil bertanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya dengan cepat.

"Huft~ baiklah"

Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dan seketika muncul pigmen Orange disekitar matanya dan perlahan tercipta satu bola hitam dipunggungnya dan tercipta lagi hingga berjumlah 9 bola hitam. Mereka pun terkejut dan bertambah terkejut saat melihat mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi tanda plus ''.

"Naruto, Teigu macam apa itu"

Naruto melihat kearah Bulat yang menunjuk dirinya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Ini adalah Teigu milikku, namanya adalah Kekkei Moura: Gedoudama" ujar Naruto.

~Lucifer~

Naruto menatap makanan berupa Kroket didepannya, bisa ia lihat Tatsumi dan yang lainnya makan dengan ceria. Seketika Naruto terlihat murung karena ia sudah lama tidak makan dengan suasana ceria saat 'dia' mulai dingin padanya.

"Ada apa Naruto, makanannya tidak enak"

Naruto kembali kedunia nyata saat mendengar perkataan Najenda sekaligus dilihat oleh semuanya.

"Ah... Tidak-tidak, aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu" balas Naruto sambil memakan makanannya.

Semuanya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka. Sesekali Naruto tertawa kecil saat melihat pertengkaran Tatsumi dan Mine. Ia juga kadang ikut nimbrung saat Bulat maupun Lubbock mengajak bicara.

"TERIMA KASIH ATAS MAKANANNYA..."

Najenda pun menyalakan rokoknya dan membuang asapnya yang kemudian menatap semua dengan serius. "Baiklah Bulat, bagaimana dengan misinya"

"Target kita sekarang adalah Gatou, seorang pedagang kaya yang melakukan perdagangan gelap" ujar Bulat.

Naruto yang mendengar kata Gatou menatap Bulat dengan cepat sambil menggebrak meja.

Brak!

Semuanya terkejur dan melihat Naruto yang menggebrak meja dan terlihat Naruto sudah tidak memakai Haori miliknya. Mine menatap Naruto dengan heran.

"Kenapa denganmu Naruto" tanya Mine.

"Bulat, bagaimana ciri-ciri Gatou" bukannya menjawab tapi justru bertanya pada Bulat.

"Oh, ciri-cirinya kalau tidak salah dia pendek, sering memegang tongkat dan berkacamata" ujar Bulat.

Naruto yang mendengarnya perlahan tenang dan kemudian mendengarkan seksama penjelasan dari Bulat tentang misi ini.

"Baiklah, yang menjalankan misi ini adalah Bulat, Leone, Akame, Tatsumi dan Naruto" ujar Najenda sambil melihat kearah yang disebutkan satu persatu namun bingung saat melihat Naruto yang telah memakai Hittai Ate miliknya.

Semuanya seketika sweetdroap saat melihat Naruto yang sudah memakai perlengkapan lengkap.

"Ano Naruto, kenapa kau sudah lengkap" tanya Tatsumi.

Naruto hanya nyengir saat mendengar perkataan Tatsumi. "Bisa dibilang ini adalah misi balas dendam untukku"

~Lucifer~

Wush! Wush!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terlihat empat bayangan yang berlari dihutan dan satu bayangan yang melompati pohon-pohon. Disela-sela berlari, Tatsumi melihat kearah dahan pohon dimana Naruto sedang melompat.

"Entah kenapa aku iri melihat Naruto bisa melakukannya"

Bulat melihat kearah Tatsumi saat mendengar gumamannya tentang Naruto. Ia juga sebenarnya bingung bagaimana caranya anggota baru kelompoknya itu bisa melakukannya

Disisi Naruto sendiri, ia sedang fokus melompat dan menatap kedepan dengan pupil matanya yang menjadi tanda plus ''. Ia juga fokus untuk mendeteksi keberadaan musuh menggunakan Senjutsu.

'Kenapa Gatou bisa hidup. Seingatku ia sudah dibunuh oleh Zabuza saat di Nami No Kuni'

**'Aku juga tidak tahu Naruto dan juga berhati-hatilah karena ada musuh dyang mendekat'**

'Seberapa kuat menurutmu Kurama??'

**'Setingkat Jonin'**

Naruto terdiam saat mendengar balasan dari partnernya itu. Ia tidak khawatir jika harus berhadapan dengan musuh karena bagaimana pun ia sudah menjadi seorang Kage. Namun ia khawatir terhadap teman-temannya yang sedang berlari dibawahnya.

Sing!

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar sesuatu, ia pun menoleh kearah belakang dan ia melihat sesuatu yang mengkilat sedang meluncur kearah teman-temannya lebih tepatnya mengarah pada Leone.

"Awas!!"

Trink!

Sret!

Akame, Bulat, Leone dan Tarsumi terhenti saat Naruto berteriak padanya sambil melemparkan sebuah dagger kearah belakang Leone dan dagger tersebut menangkis sebuah pedang yang berbentuk seperti jarum raksasa.

Trink!

Drap!

Naruto mendarat persis didepan Akame dengan matanya yang memandang tajam disekeliling dimana suasananya sedikit mencengkam. Anggota Night Raid juga sudah bersiap bertempur, hal itu ditandai dengan mereka semua sudah Menyiapkan masing-masing stand bertarung.

"Khukhukhu~ sepertinya ada yang berhasil mengetahui arah lemparan Nuibari dan menghentikannya, menarik sekali"

Mereka semua melihat ke sekitar saat mendengar suara yang menggema di hutan yang disertai pancaran KI yang cukup kuat sehingga membuat Tatsumi sedikit berkeringat dingin. Berbeda dengan semua anggota Night Raid, Naruto justru terdiam dan mencoba mengingat siapa pemilik suara yang cukup familiar di telinga nya.

'Suara ini cukup familiar tapi suara siapa itu? Dan kenapa Nuibari ada disini?' batin Naruto.

**'Suara itu milik salah satu pendekar pedang Kirigakure yang kau kalahkan saat perang dulu'**

'Ehhh!!!! Tunggu-tunggu, berarti suara ini milik Kushimaru tapi kenapa dia bisa disini? Bukannya seharusnya dia sudah matiin'

**'Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia masih bisa hidup. Sudah kau kalahkan dulu musuhmu, aku mau tidur duluan'**

'Huft... Dasar rubah pemalas'

**'Aku mendengarnya bocah'**

Tap!

Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung bersiaga saat melihat musuh mereka yang hanya berjumlah satu orang, menampakkan kaki dan mulai berjalan kearah Nuibari yang tertancap tidak jauh dari mereka. Sinar bulan menyinari sosok itu sehingga nampak wujud sosok tersebut dimana dia memiliki rambut putih acak-acakan serta sebuah topeng anbu khas Kirigakure.

"Khukhukhu... Tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan anggota Night Raid disini" ujar orang itu sambil mengeluarkan KI yang semakin banyak dan membuat kaki Leone sedikit gemetar.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan tidak membaik mulai menghembuskan nafas dan berbalik menghadapi mereka semua.

"Kalian pergilah, biar aku yang mengurusnya" ujar Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Mereka semua tersentak ketika Naruto mengucapkan hal itu, Tatsumi menggerakkan giginya sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto!? Aku akan berada disini untuk membantumu melawannya" bentak Tatsumi sehingga membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Yang dikatakan Tatsumi benar, kami akan tetap disini untuk membantumu" (Bulat)

"Tenang saja Naruto-kun, Onee-san akan menjagamu" (Leone)

Naruto sedikit sweetdroap saat mendengar ucapan Leone. Apa Apaan dengan menjaganya? Emangnya dirinya masih kecil?. Naruto pun menoleh kearah Akame yang terus menatapnya.

"Jangan bilang kau akan tetap disini?" tanya Naruto.

Dengan wajah polos, Akame mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan suara 'umu!' sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit pusing. Dengan tatapan sedikit sedius, ia melihat semua mereka.

"Dengar Minna, aku bukannya tidak menghargai bantuan kalian tapi aku sudah mengetahui semua teknik yang akan ia pakai dan lagi pula lebih baik kalian semua mengurus Gatou karena pria cebol itu pasti memiliki banyak sekali prajurit, jadi lebih baik kalian segera melanjutkan perjalanan dan aku akan menahannya disini" ujar Naruto dengan memamerkan senyumnya.

Tatsumi yang sempat protes seketika bungkam saat melihat Bulat yang menggunakan Incursio memegang bahunya dan menggeleng pelan. Setelah melihat kalau Tatsumi menunduk, Bulat langsung menatap Naruto dengan serius meski hal itu tidak terlihat dibalik helm armornya.

"Apa kami bisa yakin kepadamu Naruto?" tanya Bulat.

Naruto terdiam sebelum menepuk dadanya dengan sedikit senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. "tenang saja, aku ini kuat kok lagi pula aku tidak akan menyesal jika mati sebagai anggota Night Raid"

Bulat mengangguk dan mengajak yang lainnya pergi namun sebelum Akame pergi, ia mengucapkan kata 'hati-hati' sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit melamun karena Akame mengingatkannya dengan gadis yang ia cintai namun gadis tersebut mengkhianatinya dengan cara berselingkuh bersama temannya.

"Hohohoho~ kau membiarkan temanmu pergi duluan? Apa kau tidak ingin mereka melihat kalau temannya akan mati" ujar sosok itu dengan menenteng Nuibari di bahunya.

Naruto terdiam sebelum memasang wajah serius sambil menunjuk sosok didepannya dengan matanya yang masih berpola () dengan pigmen orange disekitar matanya.

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi karena aku akan mengalahkan mu lagi seperti dulu, Kushimaru sang Pendekar pedang Kirigakure" ujar Naruto sambil membuat sebuah pedang dari Gedoudama yang muncul ditangannya.

Kushimaru terdiam sebelum memasang posisi merendah dengan Nuibari disamping kepalanya dan detik kemudian...

Wush!

Trank!

Naruto berhasil menahan tebasan milik Kushimaru meski sedikit terkejut saat secara tiba-tiba Kushimaru sudah ada didepannya.

"Darimana kau tahu itu, teme!?"

Naruto terlihat kesusahan untuk menahan tebasan milik Kushimaru sebelum ia mengobati chakranya dan menghentakkan tangannya dan membuat sebuah gelombang berwarna orange sshingga mau tak mau Ia menghindari tebasan itu.

"Aku mengetahuinya setelah mengalahkan mu dan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi yang telah mengalahkan mu beberapa tahun lalu" ujar Naruto dengan matanya yang menatap tajam Kushimaru.

Mata Kushimaru seketika membola dibalik topeng setelah mendengar hal tersebut.

-TBC-

Note:tes... Satu dua tiga... Satu dua tiga... Oh, selamat jumpa lagi dengan saya setelah menyelesaikan fic yang ini, ini adalah fic kedua milikku ( yah sebenarnya yang ketiga jika aku tidak menghapus satu dan me-remake yang satunya).

Ini adalah chapter pertama minggu ini dan tidak akan update beberapa hari karena hari ini saya harus kembali ke pondok pesantren pagi-pagi, oke sudah. cukup curhatnya dan kuharap fic ini cukup menghibur serta silahkan review ceritaku dan berikan saran, saya siap menerima PM.

AKHIR KATA ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM WR. WB.

[ Ichizan Hissatsu Out ]


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: Saya tidak mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah milik saya tetapi milik om Masashi dan saya hanya meminjam karakter saja.

**RATED**: M

**PAIR**: Naruto X ?

**SUMMARY**: Uzumaki Naruto, Sang Nanadaime Hokage, menghilang saat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kecewa sehingga membuat kelima Desa besar panik saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu Pahlawan Perang telah menghilang dan tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Naruto telah berpindah dimensi.

**NOTE**

: Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb... Ketemu lagi dengan Author yang jomblo ini setelah beberapa hari. Maaf sebelumnya jika tidak bisa update cepat karena saya sedang sibuk ditambah saya menulis jika sifat makasih tidak muncul. Baiklah tanpa basa basi lagi, silahkan dibaca...

**.**

**.**

**~~AND~~**

**.**

**.**

Tujuh Shinobi Kirigakure, siapa yang tidak mengenal julukan tersebut. Julukan khusus yang diberikan kepada tujuh Jounin Kirigakure yang memiliki senjata pusaka dari desa Kirigakure sendiri dan salah satunya adalah yang sedang dilawan oleh Sang Pahlawan perang dan memiliki julukan Konoha No Orenji Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto membelokkan tusukan Kushimaru menggunakan kunai sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya kenapa lawannya ini masih hidup, ia lagi-lagi menangkis tusukan Nuibari yang mengarah di kepalanya dan menendang Kushimaru dengan kaki berlapis chakra.

Buak!

Sret!

"Sialan...!"

Kushimaru mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kepada Naruto, dari suaranya yang keras dapat menandakan kalau lawannya sedang marah dan membuat Naruto bersiaga dan semakin bersiaga saat melihat Kushimaru mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah mengarah keatas.

"**Kirigakure No Jutsu**"

Secara perlahan muncul kabut tebal yang menutupi pandangan Naruto, ia pun bersiaga dan mengobservasi sekitar menggunakan Senjutsu yang dari tadi telah aktif.

Trink! Trink! Trink!

Naruto menangkis puluhan suriken yang mengarah padanya dan kembali bersiaga sambil menggunakan sensornya untuk mencari keberadaan Kushimaru didalam kabut tebal yang seluas 300 meter.

'Apa yang ia rencanakan sebenarnya?' batin Naruto saat berhasil menemukan Kushimaru.

Sedangkan disisi Kushimaru, ia sedang menebarkan benangnya di sekeliling area pertarungan yang bertujuan untuk menjebak Sang Hokage. Kushimaru pun menyeringai meski tertutupi oleh topengnya.

"Khukhukhu... Persiapan sudah selesai, saatnya permainan dimulai" ujar Kushimaru sambil melakukan heandseal.

"**Suiton:Suiryuudan No Jutsu**"

Blup! Blup! Blup!

Naruto yang mendengar suara gejolak air pun melihat kebelakang dan ia dikejutkan oleh naga air berukuran lima meter yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Sial!"

Naruto dengan cepat membuat heandseal dan menapakkan tangannya keatas tanah.

"**Doton:Doryuheiki**"

Brak! Duar!

Dinding tanah itu berhasil menahan naga air tersebut dan Naruto pun kembali membuat heandseal untuk mengeluarkan Jutsu yang bisa menghilangkan kabut ini.

"**Futton:Atsugai**"

Wush!

Kabut tersebut pun menghilang saat terkena gelombang angin sehingga Naruto dapat melihat Kushimaru yang berdiri sekitar lima meter darinya.

"Khukhukhu... Tidak kusangka kalau kau memiliki elemen angin, aku sedikit terkejut karena mengingat pertarungan kita dulu kau hanya menggunakan Taijutsu dan Kagebunshin" Ujar Kushimaru sambil menenteng Nuibari.

"Itu hanyalah masa lalu, Kushimaru. Sekarang aku akan mengalahkan mu seperti waktu itu"

Kushimaru terkekeh sebelum melesat kearah Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya, Naruto melesat dengan membawa katana yang terbuat dari Gedoudama.

Trink!

Kushimaru menahan tebasan Naruto, ia sedikit teriminditasi saat melihat mata Sage milik Naruto dan dengan cepat ia menendang Naruto sebelum menghilangkan dan beberapa detik kemudian muncul dibelakang. Naruto yang menyadari itu pun langsung memposisikan katana di punggung nya.

Trink!

Melihat serangannya berhasil ditangkis, Kushimaru kemudian menghilang dan muncul disamping Naruto dengan bersiap menusuk menggunakan Nuibari.

Dan kali ini Naruto hanya menghindari serangan Kushimaru namun sangat lawan terus saja menyerang, Naruto pun mulai jengkel saat berhasil menghindar dan menangkis serangan Kushimaru untuk kesekian kalinya.

'sudah cukup!' batin Naruto sambil membuat heandseal andalannya.

"**Kagebunshin No Jutsu!**"

Poof!

Gumpalan asap tercipta disamping Kushimaru dan dari dalam asap itu keluar sebuah tangan yang mengarah ke kepala Kushimaru yang pastinya tidak bisa dihindari.

'Shimatta!!'

Bugh!

Kushimaru pun terpental beberapa meter dengan topengnya yang sedikit retak. Naruto melihat kearah sang bunshin yang memegang kunai bercabang tiga, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang Bunshin.

Bunshin tersebut itu langsung melempar kunai kearah Kushimaru sambil melakukan heandseal.

"**Kunai Kagebunshin No Jutsu!**"

Kunai yang pertamanya berjumlah satu seketika berjumlah ratusan yang mengarah ke tempat Kushimaru berada.

Trink! Trink! Trink!

Kushimaru terus menangkis kunai tersebut tanpa mengetahui kunai jenis apa itu, Naruto yang melihat bahwa kunai telah berserakan disekitar Kushimaru pun menyeringai bersama sang Bunshin yang memegang Kunai.

"Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Siap bos"

Mereka berdua pun mengambil posisi yang dan melakukan single heandseal untuk menggunakan sebuah jutsu. Jutsu yang merupakan alasan kenapa Yondaime Hokage sangat ditakuti oleh keempat Desa Besar.

""**Hiraishin**!""

Sring! Sring!

Keduanya menghilang dalam kilatan kuning sehingga membuat Kushimaru sangat bersiaga.

Crash!

"Arrgggghhhh!!"

Luka melintang terlihat dipunggung Kushimaru sehingga sangat empu melihat kebelakang sambil menahan sakit.

Crash!

"Arrggghhhh...!!!"

Kejadian yang sama terus terjadi dimana muncul kilatan kuning didekat Kushimaru dan kemudian menghilang meninggalkan sebuah luka ditubuh Shinobi yang berasal dari Kirigakure tersebut.

Sring!

Naruto dan Bunshin miliknya muncul tidak jauh dari sang lawan yang sedang terbaring itu. Keadaan Kushimaru saat ini sangat mengenaskan dimana di seluruh tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka dan hanya tinggal memakai celana yang terkoyak.

"Cough...uhuk! Uhuk!"

Poof!

"Bagaimana, kau sudah menyerah Kushimaru?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Kushimaru setelah menghilangkan bunshinnya.

"Uhuk... Menyerah? Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah" balas Kushimaru sambil berdiri dengan bertumpu pada pedangnya dan ditangan kanannya terdapat sebuah kawat baja.

"**Choto Ninpo: Jigumo Nui!!**"

Criing! Criing!

Seketika dari dalam tanah, bermunculan banyak sekali kawat baja sehingga membuat pergerakan Naruto tertahan. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri merutuki dirinya yang masih saja ceroboh.

"Sekarang... Matilah kau, bocah!!" teriak Kushimaru dengan Nuibari yang siap menusuk tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang melihatnya punya hanya menutup matanya. "Akan kulepaskan sekarang juga."

Seketika semuanya senyap, tidak ada suara sama sekali bahkan suara angin pun tiada seakan-akan kalau angin sedang patuh pada sesuatu. Suara hewan sama sekali tidak ada karena semuanya pergi menyelamatkan diri.

Gerakan Kushimaru tertahan dengan Nuibari yang hanya berjarak 2 cm dari leher Naruto dan jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, punggung tangan Kushimaru tampak mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"A...apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Kushimaru dengan terbata saat awalnya.

Naruto pun membuka matanya yang masih berbentuk () dan menandakan kalau ia masih menggunakan Senjutsu. Naruto pun melirik kan matanya kesamping untuk melihat Kushimaru.

"Aku telah melepaskan hawa membunuhku yang selama ini kutahan. Hawa membunuh yang telah lelah aku tahan ketika setiap berada misi. Hawa membunuh yang kutahan sejak selesai pasca perang Shinobi ke-empat" ujar Naruto.

"Ketika aku melepaskan seluruh hawa membunuh yang telah aku tahan selama ini, maka hawa tersebut akan menciptakan semacam gelombang peringatan tinggi sehingga tubuh akan otomatis berhenti karena instingnya memperingati akan bahaya" ujar Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya dengan perlahan tanpa diketahui oleh Kushimaru.

"A...apa mak...sudmu?" tanya Kushimaru yang masih belum bergerak.

"Normalnya jika seorang Shinobi yang terlatih instingnya selama puluhan tahun terkena gelombang ini, maka tubuhnya akan otomatis berhenti tanpa kendali dari otak. Itu terjadi karena instingnya yang terlatih telah memberikan kategori kepada tubuh kalau yang dihadapannya itu sangat berbahaya sehingga lebih baik tidak melawan" jelas Natuto.

"A...pa!?"

"Ya... Dan karena kau adalah seorang Shinobi dengan insting terlatih maka tubuhmu akan berhenti bergerak. Jadi, kali ini aku akan membunuhmu dengan serius" ujar Naruto sambil menusuk tubuh Kushimaru dengan tangan yang telah diselimuti oleh Chakra yang sangat tipis.

Cleb! Poft!

Tubuh Kushimaru meledak dalam ledakkan sehingga Naruto melihat kebelakang dimana Kushimaru yang asli sedang bertumpu pada Nuibari.

"Tidak kusangka kalau kau melarikan diri menggunakan kombinasi dari bunshin dan Sunshin secara bersamaan. Tapi itu tidak akan berguna karena pertarungan ini akan segera berakhir" ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas.

Kushimaru yang merasa sesuatu yang buruk pun langsung menancapkan Nuibari ketanah dan dengan segera membuat insou (segel tangan) dengan cepat.

"**Suiton: Seiryuu No Jutsu!!**"

Blup! Blup! Blup!

Seekor naga air berukuran besar serta memiliki diameter 10 meter tercipta ketika Kushimaru telah selesai melakukan insou. Air yang digunakan untuk menciptakan naga ini berasal dari air danau yang berjarak 100 meter dari belakang Kushimaru. Naga itu menatap Naruto dengan mata berwarna hijau sebelum menerjangnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu seketika mengalirkan Chakra Yonbi ke tangannya untuk menciptakan senuah Jutsu. Jutsu yang ia ciptakan beberapa bulan setelah perang. Jutsu yang gurunya sendiri mengakui kalau jutsu ini adalah jutsu rank SS. Jutsu yang merupakan perumpamaan dari matahari dan nama jutsu itu adalah...

"**Yoton: Vashavi Rasenshuriken!**"

Naruto langsung melempar Rasenshuriken tersebut kearah naga air milik Kushimaru. Perlu diketahui kalau Rasenshuriken ini sangat berbeda dengan Rasenshuriken biasa.

Normalnya, Jika Rasenshuriken biasa akan melaju lurus kedepan dan meledak sehingga menciptakan sebuah kawah dengan diameter 50 meter, namun Rasenshuriken ini akan terus melaju lurus tetapi akan berpecah menjadi tujuh dengan satu yang berada ditengah sebagai pusatnya.

Blar!

Naga air itu mengenai Rasenshuriken yang berada ditengah sehingga menciptakan ledakan namun masih ada 6 Rasenshuriken lagi yang masih melaju. Kushimaru yang melihatnya pun panik dan segera melakukan single heandseal namun Sang Pahlawan Perang pasti tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari!"

Deg!

Tubuh Kushimaru seketika membeku dan tidak bisa digerakkan, bahkan untuk berkedip saja ia tidak mampu. Kushimaru menatap kearah Naruto dengan wajahnya yang berkeringat dingin dari balik topeng.

'Di... Dia men-menggunakannya lagi! Tapi kali ini ia memfokuskannya padaku saja!' Batin Kushimaru.

Crash!

Tubuh Kushimaru terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian karena Rasenshuriken yang dibawah memotong kedua kakinya, dua ditengah memotong kedua tangannya dan dua diatas memotong kepalanya secara bersamaan.

Bruk!

Naruto pun kembali menegapkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah tubuh Kushimaru yang berada. Setelah sampai, Naruto hanya melihatnya saja sebelum melihat kearah Barat.

"Bertahanlah teman-teman. Aku akan segera datang" gumam Naruto.

Ia pun segera berlari kearah barat sebelum melompat kearah dedahanan pohon dan menuju tempat teman-teman barunya berada.

**-Change Scene-**

Trink!

"Sial! Ternyata mereka cukup banyak!" umpat Tatsumi setelah menangkis sebuah pedang yang mengarah padanya.

Duak!

"Kau betul sekali Tatsumi, mereka semua cukup banyak. Bagaimana denganmu Leone?" tanya Bulat setelah menendang musuh didepannya.

Bugh!

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

Akame hanya diam sambil Mengayunkan Murasame. Musuh kali ini ada sangat banyak bahkan melebihi semua yang ia lawan sebelumnya. Gatou sendiri hanya menyeringai melihat anak buahnya menyerang anggota Night Raid. Dia berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan dengan angkuhnya.

"Ayo semuanya! Aku akan membayar kalian tiga kali lipat jika bisa membunuh Night Raid dan bonusnya adalah wanita yang kalian lawan akan menjadi pemuas kalian semua!" teriak Gatou untuk mendorong semangat para bandit yang ia sewa.

YEAAAAAH!!!!

Teriakan antusias para bandit terdengar nyaring begitu mendengar tawaran dari Gatou. Apalagi jika wanita yang mereka lawan menjadi bonusnya.

Para Night Raid semakin bersiaga, mereka semua tidak yakin bisa melawan para bandit yang jumlahnya diperkirakan sekitar 200 orang.

"Bagaimana ini Aniki? Mereka semua banyak sekali" cemas Tatsumi sambil mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Tatsumi. Meski ada aku, Akame dan Leone tetapi itu bukan berarti kita bisa mengalahkan mereka semua" balas Bulat sambil bersiaga.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Bulat?" tanya Leone yang terengah-engah.

Bulat hanya diam ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari rekan anggotanya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana untuk ini bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Awas Akame!!"

Bulat langsung tersadar ketika mendengar teriakan Tatsumi dan ia terkejut ketika Akame terlempar beberapa meter ketika diserang oleh salah satu bandit. Ia pun segera berlari untuk menolong Akame tetapi dihalang oleh beberapa bandit.

"Tatsumi! Kau segera tolong Akame!!" pinta Bulat.

Trink!

"Mohon maaf Aniki... Aku tidak bisa menolongnya" ujar Tatsumi sedikit terbata karena sedang menahan salah satu tebasan bandit.

"Cih... Leone! Segera bantu Akame!!" kali ini ia mencoba untuk meminta tolong pada Leone.

Bugh! Bugh!

"Gomen Bulat... Banyak sekali yang menghalangi ku" ucap Leone setelah memukul beberapa bandit dan terlihat kalau wajahnya sudah sedikit kelelahan.

Bulat yang mendengarnya kembali mendecih, ia juga saat ini sedang terkepung sehingga tidak bisa menolong rekannya tersebut. Ia juga berusaha mengayunkan tombaknya dengan cepat dan berharap bisa menyelamatkan Akame.

"Uhuk... Uhuk"

Akame hanya terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan darah, ia hanya bisa meringis sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah habis dipukul oleh bandit yang bertubuh besar.

'Sepertinya beberapa tulang rusukku parah' batin Akame.

Tap!

Akame mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat beberapa bandit sedang berdiri sambil menyeringai melihat kearahnya.

"Hahaha!! Ternyata kau tidak kuat seperti yang dirumorkan, Ojou-san. Kami akan membalas kematian teman-teman kami yang telah kau bunuh dan tentunya kami membalasnya dengan cara menikmati tubuhmu... Hahahaha!!" ujar adalah salah satu bandit.

Bandit-bandit uang lainnya pun ikut tertawa sedangkan Akame hanya menatap mereka semua dengan tajam. Tubuhnya saat ini kesakitan, jangankan untuk mengayunkan Murasame sedangkan berdiri saja tidak bisa. Ia saat ini hanya bisa berharap ada yang membantunya apalagi ketika salah satu bandit itu mengayunkan pedang kearahnya.

'Siapapun... Tolong aku!' batin Akame.

Trank!

"Maaf kalau aku sedikit terlambat, Akame-chan"

Ketika mendengar suara yang familiar, Akame membuka matanya secara perlahan untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut. Ketika melihatnya, ia sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau Naruto yang menyelamatkannya.

"Sepertinya kau cukup terluka, Akame-chan" ujar Naruto dengan kepala yang sedikit menoleh kebelakang.

Para bandit tersebut tercengang ketika secara tiba-tiba ada yang menahan pedangnya.

"Teme! Siapa kau!?"

Pandangan Naruto menoleh dan menjadi dingin hingga membuat semua bandit yang ada didepannya terkejut apalagi dihadapkan dengan mata kuning yang berpupil horizontal seperti katak.

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, anggota dari Night Raid" terang Naruto sambil menggenggam erat katana yang terbuat dari Gedoudama tersebut.

Trank!

Pedang bandit itu terlempar ketika Naruto menghentakkan katananya namun serangan miliknya belum selesai disitu. Dengan memutar tubuh searah jarum jam, Naruto langsung menebaskan katana.

Jrash! Brug!

Bandit itu terpotong menjadi dua sehingga membuat sebagian rekannya menjadi syok. Belum selesai disitu, Naruto memperlebar kelopak matanya sebelum berlari kearah kumpulan bandit yang mencoba menyakiti Akame tadi.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Heyaaah!"

Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!

"Arrg!"

"Tolooong!"

"Arrrkkkhhhh! Sakit!"

Baik Akame maupun yang lain begitu terkejut ketika Naruto menghabisi para bandit itu dengan cepat. Terlebih lagi semua gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto tidak ada yang sia-sia sehingga semua serangannya terlihat sempurna.

Srat! Srat! Srat! Srat!

Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!

"Arrrgggghhhh!"

"Arrkkkhhh!"

Teriakan pilu menyayat suasana ketika Naruto terus mengayunkan katana tersebut. Terlihat seberkas cahaya orange sedang berlarian diantara kumpulan bandit-bandit tersebut. Akame yang melihat itu entah kenapa justru menjadi tidak tega dan kasihan.

Jrash! Jrash!

"Arrgg! Sakiiit!"

Salah seorang korban berteriak keras ketika Naruto memotong kedua lengannya. Naruto pun dengan segera mengayunkan katananya kembali kearah para bandit yabg ada didekatnya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi makhluk yang tidak mengenal rasa kasihan sama sekali. Apa mungkin ini disebabkan karena perpindahannya kedimensi ini?.

Crash! Jrash!

Tercipta sebuah luka horizontal panjang dipipi bagian kiri Naruto ketika salah satu bandit berhasil melukainya. Tetapi dengan cepat ia membalas babdit itu dengan cara membelahnya menjadi dua. Senjutsu miliknya juga telah menghilang sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!

Pembantaian terus dilakukan oleh Naruto sendirian, awalnya hanya kelompok bandit yang mencoba melukai Akame tapi entah kenapa ia juga menghajar bandit yang lain-lain.

Melihat aksi Naruto yang beruta membuat Gatou menjadi ketakutan. Dengan cara mengendap-endap, ia mencoba melarikan diri namun diketahui oleb Bulat.

"JANGAN LARI, GATOU!" teriak Bulat.

Mendengar teriakan Bulat, Naruto dengan cepat menciptakan sebuah tombak dari salah satu Gedoudama yang ada dibelakangnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia melemparkan tombak itu kearah Gatou yang diikuti oleh tombak milik Bulat sebelum menyerang bandit yang ada didekatnya.

Cleb! Jrash! Brug!

Tombak milik Naruto berhasil menusuk perut Gatou hingga membuat pergerakannya menjadi lambat dan seketika tombak Bulat langsung memotong kepalanya. Suasana menjadi hening kala itu bahkan bandit yang berhadapan dengan Naruto juga terdiam.

Memanfaatkan momentum itu, Naruto dengan cepat merangsek kearah bandit itu dengan katana yang diselimuti oleh aura berwarna biru muda yang bergerak beraturan.

Katana itu saat ini telah dialiri oleh Chakra yang berasal dari tubuhnya.

Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!

Brug!

"Ja-jangan mendekat! Per-pergi sana! Kau mons-monster!"

Ketika melihat pembunuhan atau lebih tepatnya pembantaian yang seperti itu, sudah sewajarnya seseorang merasa sangat takut. Hal itu dialami oleh bandit yang tersisa, ia melihat dengan kepala matanya sendiri bagaimana teman-temannya dibunuh dengan kejam tanpa belas kasihan sehingga ia mengira orang yang didepannya ini bukanlah manusia tetapi monster.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya menatap datar dengan iris mata biru yang terlihat beku tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengangkat Katana yang ia pegang hingga tegap keatas setara dengan kepalanya

"Sekarang... Matilah!"

Wush! Greb!

"Tolong... Berhentilah... Naruto"

Gerakan tangan Naruto seketika terhenti ketika ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Ia pun tertegun ketika mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya.

"Akame... " gumam Naruto.

Akame semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya kepunggung pria yang ada dihadapannya. "Tolong hentikan semua ini, Naruto... Sudah cukup."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum katana yang terbuat dari Gedoudama tersebut kembali menjadi bulatan hitam kecil. Ia dengan segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Akame dan tertegun sesaat ketika melihat kalau Akame sedang menangis.

Melihat itu justru membuat hati Naruto menjadi tidak tega sehingga ia memilih menghapus air mata tersebut dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku kalau begitu, Akame. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diri ketika melihatmu terluka oleh mereka. Maaf kalau sudah membuatmu menangis." ujar Naruto dengan lembut.

Akame tidak menjawab namun hanya mengangguk pelan. Naruto tersenyum tanpa menyadari kalau bandit yang ia ingin bunuh tadi sudah berdiri sambil mengangkat pedangnya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan marah.

"MATILAH KAU BRENGSEEEK!!."

Dugh! Brugh!

Naruto dan Akame terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan itu tetapi langsung tersenyum saat melihat kalau bandit itu sudah pingsan dipukul dari belakang oleh Leone.

"Fiuh~ akhirnya puas juga." ungkap Leone dengan ekspresi lega diwajahnya.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Naruto! Akame!"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil nama mereka berdua, Naruto dan Akame menoleh kearah orang yang memanggil mereka. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Tatsumi yang sedang berlari sedangkan dibelakangnya tampak Bulat juga menyusul Tatsumi.

Tap!

"Hah... Untunglah... hah... Kau... hah... Cepat... hah... Datang... Naruto..." ujar Tatsumi sambil terengah-engah.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Tatsumi hanya tersenyum lebar karena teringat kalau tingkah laku Tatsumi sangat mirip dengannya dulu. Bulat yang sudah tidak memakai Teigu Incursio juga ikut tersenyum sebelum melihat kearah mayat Gatou.

"Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya? Gatou sudah tewas dan itu berarti misi kita telah selesai bukan?." tanya Bulat.

Mereka semua juga ikut melihat kearah mayat Gatou berada. "Lebih baik kita kuras dulu semua hartanya." saran Leone setelah beberapa saat berpikir.

Yang lain tampak mulai mempertimbangkan perkataan dari Leone yang menurut mereka ada benarnya juga. Tatsumi terlihat berpikir keras sebelum tersentak sesuatu. "Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kita tidak tahu dia menyimpan semua hartanya ada dimana." perkataan dari Tatsumi barusan juga membuat mereka sadar kalau tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana Gatou menyimpan hartanya.

Bulat sendiri hanya menatap sekitar sebelum pandangannya berhenti pada salah satu bandit yang tersisa sedang tertidur pulas (dibaca pingsan).

"Lebih baik kita menannyakannya pada bandit itu? Dia pasti tahu dimana si cebol itu menyimpan hartanya." usul Bulat yang disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

**\--Skip Time--**

"Engh..." lenguh seseorang.

Nights Raid yang mendengar tawanan mereka sudah terbangun segera menuju tempat bandit itu diikat. Ketika terbangun, bandit itu terkejut ketika mendapati kalau dirinya sedang diikat.

"Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku!."

Ketika melihat bayangan seseorang, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut sekaligus takut saat melihat kalau para anggota Nights Raid telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah bangun, Bulattchi" ujar Leone sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya dan aku bisa melihat kalau dia sedang ketakutan"

Bandit tersebut terlihat ketakutan dan menjadi semakin ketakutan saat melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri disamping Akame. Ia sangat ketakutan ketika melihat wajah orang- atau lebih tepatnya ibli -yang sudah membunuh teman-temannya.

"A-apa yang kalian mau! Pe-pergi dari hadapanku!." jerit bandit itu.

Melihat kalau bandit itu sangat ketakutan apalagi ketika melihat Naruto membuat Bulat bertindak untuk mengambil alih situasi ini. Dengan menyamai tinggi bandit itu, Bulat pun bertanya sambil memegang kepala bandit tersebut.

"Katakan! Dimana Gatou menyimpan semua harta miliknya?" tanya Bulat.

Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah bandit itu. "Di-dibelakang. 100 meter dari sini, a-ada mansion be-besar. Disanalah Gatou men-menyimpan hartanya"

"Apakah dia memakai sandi?"

"I-iya, 570267. Itulah san-sandinya"

Bulat dan yang lainnya tersenyum puas ketika mengetahui dimana letak harta Gatou. Ia pun berdiri dan segera berlari kearah yang dikatakan dan meninggalkan Naruto serta Akame.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan bandit ini? Ada usul?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"Ada."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Membunuhnya"

Naruto seketika sweetdroap saat mendengar usulan Akame, emangnya gadis yang ada disampingnya ini tidak memiliki usulan yang lebih bagus.

**'Lebih baik kau mengorek semua informasi yang ada didunia ini, bocah'**

'Kurasa kau ada benarnya, Kurama.'

Naruto dengan segera menyamai tingginya dengan bandit yang sedang terikat itu sebelum menatap matanya yang hanya ada sinar ketakutan.

"Tuan Bandit, tolong tatap mataku." pinta Naruto.

Bandit itu meskipun ketakutan tapi ia menuruti perkataan Naruto dan menatap matanya. Naruto langsung menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali hingga memperlihatkan mata merah dengan pupil vertikal khas rubah. Mata itu adalah mata milik Kurama.

"**Genjutsu**!"

Deg!

Pandangan mata itu seketika kosong dengan tubuh yang menjadi lemas ketika Naruto telah menggenjutsunya. Akame sendiri hanya menatap penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto pikirkan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto menyudahi genjutsunya dan mengembalikan matanya seperti normal kembali untuk melihat kalau bandit itu sudah kehilangan nyawa sehingga membuat Naruto menepuk dahinya. "sial, aku lupa kalau itu justru akan membunuhnya..."

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, misi kalian berhasil dan bahkan merampas semua harta Gatou, begitu."

"Iya Najenda-san."

Mereka semua saat ini sedang berdiri rapi dihadapan Najenda dengan tiga buah bungkusan kain hitam besar yang berisi ribuan keping emas. Anggota Nights Raid yang lainnya sebut saja Mine, Sheele dan Lubbock menatap takjub emas-emas itu.

"Banyak sekali emasnya." ujar Sheele dengan wajah polos.

"Benar-benar..." Lubbock hanya menatap tidak percaya.

"Kyaaa! Kita kaya! Kita kaya!" suara Mine terdengar melengking saat melihat emas tersebut.

Najenda sendiri hanya tersenyum puas sebelum menatap tim dihadapannya dengan bangga. "kerja bagus semuanya. Bulat, Tatsumi, Leone, Akame dan Naruto, kalian telah melakukan misi ini dengan hebat. Terutama kalian Tatsumi dan Naruto, meski member baru Nights Raid tetapi kalian berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini." puji Najenda.

Mendapat pujian seperti itu membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Najenda-san."

"Sama-sama." Najenda mengangguk sebelum menatap mereka semua. "Dan segera beristirahatlah terutama Akame, kudengar dari Naruto kalau kau terluka. Jadi lebih kau banyak istirahat hingga lukamu sembuh."

"Baiklah."

Najenda mengangguk. "Segera bubar dan soal harta ini akan kukirim tiga perempatnya di Markas Pasukan Revolusi."

Mereka semua mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu sehingga hanya tersisa Najenda seorang. Najenda memangku kepalanya sambil melihat ribuan emas tersebut.

"Sepertinya markas akan ada sedikit perubahan saat Tatsumi dan Naruto bergabung." gumamnya.

**\-- Change Scene --**

Disebuah Desa yang besar dan terlihat makmur, terdapat kegaduhan didesa yang diketahui namanya adalah Desa Konoha. Desa terbesar yang berada di Negara Api sekaligus Desa yang menjadi tempat kelahiran Sang Pahlawan Perang sekaligus Jincurikhi Kyuubi No Yokou.

Kegaduhan itu berasal dari dari bangunan besar yang lebih tepatnya Kantor Hokage. Terlihat kalau didalam orang-orang sedabg panik.

Brak!

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi! Saat ini Naruto menghilang!" teriak seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedang marah.

Rokudaime atau lebih tepatnya Hatake Kakashi hanya bisa menatap ngeri wanita yang ada didepannya yang sedang marah itu

"To-tolong tenang dulu, Tsunade-sama. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." ujar Kakashi yang mencoba menenangkan.

Mantan Godaime atau lebih tepatnya Tsunade Senju itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menarik kembali semua nafsu membunuhnya sehingga membuat Kakashi maupun semua orang yang ada dihadapannya menjadi lega.

"Jelaskan." tuntut Tsunade.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menatap Tsunade. "begini kejadiannya..."

**\-- Flashback --**

Tepat jam dua pukul siang, terlihat kalau Kakashi sedang berjalan kearah suatu tempat. Ia menuju kearah tempat tersebut setelah salah satu Anbu memberitahu kalau salah satu muridnya ingin bertemu dengannya di Training Ground 07. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh muridnya yang telah menjadi Hokage itu?

"Yo Naruto! Ada apa hingga kau ingin menemuiku." sapa Kakashi setelah melihat muridnya.

Naruto tetap diam sambil berdiri dan menatap tiga buah batang kayu dihadapannya sebelum berbalik menghadap Kakashi sehingga jubah Hokagenya berkibar.

"Kakashi-sensei, terima kasih sudah mau datang." ujar Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar tenang.

Langkah Kakashi berhenti tepat lima langkah dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Kakashi melihat muridnya itu dengan kening yang mengkerut. Meski Naruto sudah tidak konyol dan hiperaktif lagi dan sifatnya sudah menjadi sedikit dewasa setelah menikah dan menjadi Hokage tetapi ia tidak pernah melihat kalau muridnya ini sangat tenang. Melebihi ketenangan Yondaime Hokage bahkan ketenangan para Hokage yang lainnya. Pasti ada yang terjadi pada Naruto hingga membuatnya menjadi tenang seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Naruto, tumben sekali kau menjadi sangat tenang?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis sehingga membuat Kakashi tersentak saat menyadari kalau Naruto sedang stres, hal itu bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang tertekan. Dengan menyisingkan lengan baju kanannya, Naruto menyentuh aksara fuuin dipergelangan tangan kanannya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah kiri yang sudab dialiri sedikit chakra.

Poff!

Kepulan asap kecil tercipta dan terlihat kalau Naruto saat ini sedang memegang topi caping berwarna putih dengan sedikit merah yang tertulis huruf 'Hi' yang berarti api. Naruto mengulurkan topi itu kearah Kakashi yang belum mengerti sama sekali.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Naruto." ketika namanya dipanggil dengan sedikit serius membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku memilih berhenti menjadi Hokage, Kakashi-sensei."

Jder!

Bagaikan disambar oleh petir, Kakashi terdiam mematung saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya dan melihat Naruto dengan serius untuk menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu..." tanya ulang Kakashi sambil berdesis.

"Seperti yang kukatakan barusan, aku memilih berhenti menjadi Hokage."

"Alasannya..."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri untuk beberapa waktu dan berhenti menjadi Hokage adalah caranya"

"Jika ingin menenangkan diri, kau bisa mengambil cuti beberapa hari sehingga kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersama Hinata dan Boruto." ketika Kakashi menyebut nama Hinata membuat tubuh tersentak dan Kakashi tidak mengetahuinya. "Jadi kau tidak perlu berhenti menjadi Hokage."

Naruto tetap diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kakashi yang merasa kalau suasana mulai berubah, hanya menatap Naruto dengan lembut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Naruto. Ceritalah."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mrlihat Kakashi. "Akan aku beritahu, Kakashi-sensei tapi Kakashi-sensei harus berjanji untuk merahasiakannya."

"Aku berjanji _sepertinya_."

Naruto mulai menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi hingga menyebabkan ia memilih untuk mundur dari jabatan Hokage. Kakashi sendiri terkejut ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka kalau masih ada yang menganggap kalau Naruto itu adalah Monster.

"Seperti itulah, Kakashi-sensei. Itulah kenapa aku memilih berhenti menjadi Hokage." ujar Naruto menyelesaikan kisahnya.

Kakashi terdiam sebelum menatap anak dari Senseinya itu dengan prihatin.

"Aku turut prihatin debgan apa yang menimpamu, Naruto. Tidak kusangka kalau Hinata mengatakan hal itu." ucap Kakashi sambil memegang bahu kanan muridnya.

Naruto tersenyum getir saat mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Mantan Rokudaime itu pun mengambil topi Hokage dari tangan kiri Naruto dan memakainya sebelum melihat kearah Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, aku menerima kalau kau mengundurkan diri dari jabatan Hokage tetapi setelah ini kau ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku ingin pergi mengunjungi tempat kelahiran Kaa-chan, yaitu Uzushiogakure. Setidaknya aku bisa menenangkan diri disana meski yang tersisa hanyalah puing-puing saja." jawab Naruto.

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti, Naruto pun berjalan menjauh sebelum memberikan senyum lebarnya kepada Kakashi meski sebulir air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya sehingga membuat Kakashi tertegun.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Kakashi-sensei. Tolong jaga Hinata dan Boruto meski Hinata sudah menghianatiku. **Hiraishin!**"

Bzit!

Naruto langsung menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning, Kakashi sendiri hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melihat kearah langit.

"Kuharap kau mendapat kebahagiaan setelah ini, Naruto. Aku akan mengurus perceraianmu dan pengunduranmu dan semoga anda berdua tidak kecewa, Minato-sensei dan Kushina-san." gumam Kakashi.

Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum pergi dari Training Ground itu tanpa menyadari kalau seseorang berjubah hitam mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"Hinata... Kiba..." gumamnya dengan nada geram.

**\-- Flashback --**

"... Seperti itulah kejadiannya dan kuharap anda jangan melabrak Hinata setelah ini, Tsunade-sama." ujar Kakashi mengakhiri kisahnya.

Brak!

"Kurang ajar wanita itu! Dari dulu aku memang tidak menyetujuinya untuk menikah dengan Naruto, orang yang sudah kuanggap anak sendiri!" geram Tsunade yang lagi-lagi melepaskan tekanan chakranya.

Brug! Brug! Brug!

Satu persatu Anbu mulai jatuh pingsan karena tidak sanggup menahan tekanan chakra tersebut bahkan lagi-lagi Kakashi berkeringat dingin.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama... To-tolong tenanglah." terdengar suara Shizune untuk menenangkan Tsunade.

Tsunade menghirup nafas dan membuangnya serta menurunkan tekanan chakra yang ia miliki sehingga semua orang kembali bernafas lega.

Tsunade menatap Kakashi dengan serius yang terlihat cocok diwajah awet mudanya. "Lalu, apa kau sudah menyuruh para Anbu untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Sudah dan bahkan aku sudah memberi tahu kabar ini pada keempat Desa besar untuk membantu mencari keberadaan Naruto tetapi bahkan Kirigakure yang notabene dekat dengan Uzushiogakure, tidak dapat menemukannya."

"Kau harus bisa menemukannya, Kakashi. Bagaimana pun caranya."

"Tentu saja Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade mengangguk sebelum berbalik. "Ayo Shizune, kita pergi."

"Ha-ha'i."

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Kriet! Blam!

Melihat kalau Tsunade dan Shizune sudah pergi, Kakashi segera bernafas lega sebelum memutar kursinya dan menghadap kearah Desa.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau menggunakan Rinneganmu untuk melacak dan mencari keberadaan Naruto." pinta Kakashi.

Dan secara ajaib muncul seseorang yang berdiri disamping Kakashi yang diikuti jatuhnya beberapa daun.

"Tentu saja, Kakashi" jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

Fush!

Sasuke pun menghilang sambil meninggalkan beberapa daun. Kakashi sendiri hanya menghela nafas.

"Dimana sebenarnya kau, Naruto. Sudah satu minggu kau menghilang." gumam Kakashi.

Ia hanya menghela nafas kembali sebelum berbalik dan mengumpat. "Sial... Tidak kusangka kalau anak itu meninggalkan tumpukan dokumen sebanyak ini."

Poor you, Kakashi.

**\- To Be Continued -**

**Note**

: Apa-apaan ini!!! Maafkan aku semuanya karena sudah meninggalkan fic ini selama enam bulan.

Bukan karena apa tetapi sejak masuk asrama membuat waktu bermain hp sangat kurang, itupun hanya bisa dilakukan ketika tengah malam. (Dengan kata lain aksi ilegal)

Maaf bila chapter saat ini kurang memuaskan karena hanya sebatas ini kemampuan saya. Saya harap banyak yang memberi masukan pada saya dan sekali lagi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dan typo.

Bagi yang NaruHina Lovers, saya harap agar tidak tersinggung meski saya juga termasuk NaruHina Lovers. Disini sudah ada sedikit pencerahan kenapa Naruto ada di dimensi tempat Akame dan yang lainnya berada.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa saya katakan, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca cerita saya. Silahkan review atau ketika kata-kata di kolom komentar.

**Assalamuallaikum Wr. Wb**

**[ Ichizan Hissatsu Out ]**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: Saya tidak mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah milik saya tetapi milik om Masashi dan saya hanya meminjam karakter saja.

**RATED**: M

**PAIR**: Naruto X ?

**SUMMARY**: Uzumaki Naruto, Sang Nanadaime Hokage, menghilang saat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kecewa sehingga membuat kelima Desa besar panik saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu Pahlawan Perang telah menghilang dan tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Naruto telah berpindah dimensi.

**Note**

: Assalamuallaikum... Ketemu lagi dengan saya, mohon maaf bila untuk chapter 3 ini kurang memuaskan. Jadi, tanpa basa-basi lagi, silahkan dibaca.

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Sang fajar mulai terbit dengan indahnya, sinar jingganya pun menembus kabut-kabut tipis hasil embun. Secara perlahan juga kabut tipis yang ada disebuah pegunungan, menghilang dan memperlihatkan sebuah markas besar tepat dibawah sebuah batuan besar. Markas itu adalah markas buronan Ibu Kota. Buronan yang sudah membuat Perdana Mentri menjadi khawatir. Nama organisasi buronan itu adalah Night Raid.

Dilorong markas terlihat seorang pria berambut coklat sedang berjalan. Dilihat dari raut wajah dan langkahnya yang pelan, pria itu sepertinya baru saja bangun tidur.

"Hoam~ kurasa tidurku tadi malam kurang nyenyak" gumamnya.

Pria itu terus berjalan tanpa menyadari kalau ada seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri diam beberapa langkah didepan. Wanita itu sendiri hanya diam sambil melihat kebawah dengan pose berpikir tanpa menyadari kalau pria itu sudah dekat.

Brugh!

"Eh...!" Wanita itu tersentak saat mearasa ada yang menabraknya sebelum menoleh kebelakang. "Tatsumi? Seharusnya kau berhati-hati saat berjalan." Ujarnya menasihati.

Tatsumi sedikit mengeluh sebelum melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. "Nee-san?"

"Yap... Kamu pikir siapa lagi, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi pun segera berdiri. "Kupikir yang kutabrak tadi itu Naruto, tapi ternyata Nee-san."

Wanita itu pun merengut. "Mou~ kamu pikir karena kami berdua punya warna rambut yang sama, kamu mengira kalau aku adalah dia."

"Maaf..."

Wanita yang ditabrak oleh Tatsumi tadi ternyata adalah Leone. Tatsumi sendiri hanya tertawa gugup saat dipelototi oleh Leone sebelum tersadar sesuatu.

"Are... Apa yang Nee-san lakukan disini?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Oh iya, aku hanya berpikir, Naruto ada dimana saat ini ya?"

Tatsumi menatap Leone dengan bingung. "Bukannya dia ada didalam kamarnya."

"Dia tidak ada didalam kamarnya, begitu juga beberapa hari yang lalu. Disaat waktu yang seperti ini dia sudah tidak ada didalam kamarnya." jawab Leone sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian mencari Naruto?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Tatsumi dan Leone. Mereka pun melihat kearah sberdua

suara tersebut.

"Aniki!/Bulatchi!"

"Yo!"

Bulat berjalan kearah mereka berdua sambil tersenyum lebar sambil menenteng jubah hitamnya dibahu kanan. Dari kondisinya yang berkeringat membuat Tatsumi dan Leone berasumsi kalau dia baru selesai latihan.

Tap!

"Jadi, kenapa kalian mencari Naruto?" tanya Bulat begitu sudah dihadapan mereka berdua.

Leone segera menjelaskan alasannya mencari Naruto sebab setiap pagi, pasti rekannya itu sudah tidak ada didalam kamar dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan rapi. Bulat mengangguk paham ketika mendengar alasan kenapa rekan wanitanya ini mencari Naruto.

"Naruto ada ditempat latihan, sejak lima hari yang lalu ia ikut berlatih. Bahkan menyaingi waktu latihanku." jelas Bulat.

Tatsumi dan Leone hanya ber"oh" ria karena sudah tahu kemana Naruto selama setiap pagi. Bulat pun tersenyum sebelum menggaet leher Tatsumi sehingga membuat sang empu terkejut.

"Aniki!"

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita segera keruang makan. Seharusnya kau membantu Akame bukan, Tatsumi?" ujar Bulat mengindahkan protesan Tatsumi.

Rona wajah Tatsumi menghilang ketika mendengarnya, ia lupa kalau salah satu rutinitasnya selama dimarkas adalah membantu Akame masak. Ia harus segera bergegas sebelum mendapat semprotan dari gadis itu.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku duluan Aniki, Nee-san."

"Ha'i~"

"Ya, Tatsumi."

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Melihat kalau Tatsumi berlari kencang kearah dapur membuat baik Tatsumi maupun Leone geleng-geleng kepala.

""Dasar anak muda.""

.

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Diluar markas atau lebih tepatnya ditempat latihan, terlihat kalau Naruto saat ini sedang duduk bersila sambil memejamkan mata untuk berkonsentrasi. Hal tersebut sering ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

Ia sadar kalau dulu ketika belum menjadi Hokage, sering terpancing emosi. Meski sudah menjadi Hokage tetapi ia masih saja terpancing emosi. Contohnya seperti pertama kalinya ia melakukan misi sebagai anggota Night Raid. Naruto tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya ketika melihat anggota Night Raid yang sudah ia anggap sebagai teman (meski baru kenal beberapa jam) terkepung oleh bandit sewaan Gatou yang ia perkirakan sekitar dua ratusan. Terlebih lagi melihat kalau Akame sedang terluka akibat salah satu bandit.

**'Itu tandanya kau mulai tertarik pada gadis itu, gaki'**

Ctak!

Sebuah perempatan muncul didahinya disertai alis matanya yang berkedut kesal. Ah~ entah kenapa partnernya ini selalu bisa memancingnya untuk berbuat keributan.

**'Sudahlah gaki. Kau akui saja kalau tertarik dengan gadis itu'**

Dua perempatan.

**'Lagipula dia terlihat cantik dan seksi bukan?'**

Tiga perempatan.

**'Dia cocok sebagai pengganti perempuan Hyuga itu dan jangan lupa dengan wanita berambut kuning itu, dia sepertinya menyukaimu'**

Empat perempatan. Oke ini sudah cukup!

"BERISIK SEKALI KAU, KURAMAAAAA!!!!"

Secara spontan Naruto berteriak kesal dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat seluruh markas terkejut, marilah kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada anggota Night Raid yang lain saat terkejut mendengar teriakan Naruto.

Lubbock yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ditangga dengan mata yang berputar-putar.

Mine yang tersedak manisan miliknya dan jangan lupa sendoknya yang hampir saja ketelan.

Sheele yang menatap sekeliling ruang makan dengan polosnya sebelum kembali berkutat pada bukunya.

Akame yang tidak sengaja menyalakan api terlalu besar sehingga membuat daging yang ingin ia jadikan sarapan justru menjadi gosong.

Tatsumi yang terjatuh dengan beberapa bawang bombay yang bertebaran disekitarnya.

Leone yang kepeleset saat mengepel lantai.

Bulat yang secara langsung menelan seluruh teh panas sehingga membuat ia terbatuk dengan hebat.

Dan Najenda yang syok dengan mata melebar dan rokok yang sama sekali belum menyala tersemat dibibirnya. Koreknya sendiri jatuh dari tangannya.

Ah~ sepertinya Naruto akan mendapat masalah sebentar karena kelakuannya.

**\-- Skip Time --**

"Hah..." untuk kesekian kalinya Najenda menghela nafas sambil melihat Naruto yang masih dimarahi oleh Mine, Lubbock dan Tatsumi. Ia melihat kearah Akame yang terlihat tenang seakan-akan tidak terjadi masalah tetapi terkadang ia melihat kalau Akame sesekali menatap tajam Naruto.

"Iya-iya, aku kan sudah minta maaf." ujar Naruto sambil melihat kearah mereka bertiga yang berada dihadapannya.

Najenda kembali menghela nafas. Ia memijat keningnya saat mendengar keributan yang ada dimeja makan ini. Meski ia kesal juga karena teriakan Naruto yang super duper keras sudah membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Sudahlah Lubbock, Tatsumi, Mine. Sudab sekitar setengah jam kalian memarahi Naruto." lerai Leone.

"Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan saja, Leone. Si rambut duren ini sudah membuat semuanya terkejut karena teriakannya." tolak Lubbock sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Woy dari dulu rambutku memang kuning jabrik tapi setidaknya jangan disebut duren segala!"

Lubbock terlihat ingin membalas perkataan Naruto namun ia hentikan saat merasa aura yang mencekam dari sampingnya. Dengan terpatah-patah, ia melirik kearah asal aura itu.

Grep!

"Ne~ Lubbock, kuharap kau jangan membuat ribut lagi." ujar Leone sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya.

Glek!

Lubbock menelan ludahnya saat melihat senyum manis dari Leone. Bagi dirinya, senyum itu akan menghasilkan hal yang buruk. Jadi, tidak ada cara lain selain hanya mengangguk patuh.

"A-aku mengerti, Leone."

"Bagus."

Leone tersenyum puas sambil kembali memakan makanannya, semua juga mulai lanjut makan kembali. Naruto sendiri hanya menatap makanan dihadapannya sebelum melihat kearah lainnya, senyum tipis pun terbentuk diwajahnya.

'Kuharap kebahagiaan yang seperti ini tetap bertahan seterusnya.' harap Naruto.

Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan makan bersama seperti ini. Terakhir kali ia makan seperti ini adalah ketika Boruto, anaknya berumur lima tahun sedangkan Himawari berumur tiga tahun. Ah~ sepertinya ia sangat merindukan kedua anaknya itu, meski Naruto sendiri yakin kalau Kakashi sudah mengurus perceraiannya dengan Hinata dan Klan Hyuga pasti akan langsung terkejut mendengarnya.

**\-- Skip Time --**

"Baiklah dan hari ini Tatsumi oleh Naruto." ujar Najenda.

Naruto yang baru saja memasukkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya langsung tersedak saat mendengar perkataan Najenda sehingga ia segera terbatuk dan Bulat yang kebetulan sedang duduk disampingnya segera membantunya.

Tatsumi sendiri terkejut saat mendengarnya, ia segera melihat kearah Najenda dengan cepat sehingga yang dilihat menatap balik dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa aku harus berlatih dengan Naruto, Najenda-san. Bukannya dia juga anghota baru sepertiku." ujar Tatsumi. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan jika harus dilatih oleh Naruto. Terlebih ketika melihat dimisi sebelumnya, Naruto terlihat sangat keren saat melawan para bandit itu dengan Teigu yang ia ingat namanya itu adalah Gedoudama (gak sadar kalau dibohongin). Tetapi Naruto itu anggota baru sepertinya, jadi ia bingung kenapa harus berlatih dengannya.

"Betul yang dikatakan oleh Tatsumi. Aku masih anggota baru, jadi kenapa aku melatihnya." ujar Naruto setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya meski matanya masih memerah.

Najenda mengangguk paham saat mendengar perkataan mereka berdua. "Karena dari yang kudengar dari Akame, kalau Naruto itu hebat dalam bertarung, seakan-akan kalau dia sudah terbiasa bertarung. Karena itu aku ingin Naruto melatihmu, Tatsumi."

Ketika mendengar siapa yang memberitahu hal tersebut, Naruto segera menoleh kearah Akame yang masih makan. Merasa diperhatikan, Akame menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau kau tidak mau makananmu, lebih baik kuhabiskan."

"Hey!"

"Jadi Naruto, apa kau setuju untuk melatih Tatsumi?" tanya Najenda.

Naruto segera melihat kearah Najenda sebelum kearah Tatsumi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berharap. Sepertinya ini cukup merepotkan, mengingat ia tidak pernah melatih seseorang. Tapi kalau tidak dicoba mana tahu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan melatih Tatsumi hari ini." jawab Naruto sebelum melihat kearah Akame yang sedang memakan makanan miliknya yang direbut tadi.

Pernyataan dari Naruto membuat semua orang lega terlebih lagi Tatsumi. Ia khawatir kalau Naruto tidak mau melatihnya hari ini.

Dret!

Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu sebelum berhenti dan menoleh. "Ikut aku Tatsumi dan Akame, terima kasih makanannya."

Tatsumi segera berdiri dan berlari kearah Naruto yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Cklek! Kriet! Blam!

Suasana menjadi sunyi saat mereka pergi. Bulat pun juga segera menghabiskan seluruh minumannya dan berdiri untuk bersiap-siap pergi menjalankan misi bersama Mine, Lubbock dan Sheele. Sedangkan Akame dan Leone hanya memilih istirahat.

**\-- Change Scene --**

Dilapangan luas yang berada diDesa Konoha, terlihat beberapa orang yang sedabg berkumpul sambil melihat orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mereka tidak lain adalah Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Temari. Empat sahabat itu sedang duduk dibawah pohon, mengingat hari sudah siang terik.

"Apa ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan Naruto?" tanya Temari memulai percakapan.

"Sebenarnya semuanya tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya. Bahkan kudengar seluruh Desa besar tidak ada yang tahu dimana ia berada." jawab Tenten.

Sakura mengangguk. "Bahkan Sasuke-kun tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan si Baka itu."

"Aku sebenarnya kasihan dengan Hinata dan kedua anaknya, mereka terlihat sedih sekali saat mengetahui kalau Naruto menghilang." ujar Temari.

Ino juga mengangguk sambil melihat kearah Temari. "Kau benar Temari. Himawari bahkan sampai sakit saat tidak bertemu dengan Naruto dan Hinata terlihat tertekan sama sekali."

"Kau benar, Ino."

Sakura sendiri hanya terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Ino. Ia tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga anggota satu timnya itu. Ia mengetahuinya saat beberapa hari tidak menemukan Naruto di Desa dan diberitahu masalahnya oleh Sasuke. Terlebih lagi ia ada dikantor Hokage ketika kejadian itu terjadi.

Ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Hinata akan melakukan hal yang serendah itu. Terlebih bersama Kiba.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, tidak ada yang menjaga toko saat ini."

Lagi-lagi ia hanya melihat Tenten pergi sambil melambaikan tangan sehingga hanya ada dirinya, Ino dan Temari. Jelang beberapa saat, Ino dan Temari juga pergi dengan berbagai alasan sehingga meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dilapangan itu.

"Hah... Lebih baik aku kerumahnya Naruto, Hinata pasti sangat tertekan akibat ulahnya sendiri." gumam Sakura.

Ia segera beranjak pergi menuju rumah Naruto dan meninggalkan keadaan lapangan yang sepi.

**\-- Change Scene --**

Naruto saat ini sedang berdiam diri sambil melihat kearah aliran sungai yang berada dihadapannya. Melihat sungai itu justru mengingatkan dirinya dengan masa kecil dimana harus berjuang diri untuk makan dengan mencari jamur liar dihutan dan memancing disungai, sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Kakek Hokage. Mengingat Kakek Hokage justru membuatnya merindukannya.

"Aku datang, Naruto."

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melihat kalau Tatsumi sudah berada dihadapannya dengan sebuah pedang yang tersemat dipunggungnya. Dirinya sendiri yang memintanya untuk membawa pedang.

"Bagus, kali ini aku akan mengetesmu sebelum latihan." ujar Naruto sambil melepas jaket hitam dengan aksen orange sehingga terlihat kalau ia hanya menggunakan baju kaos hitam. (Jaket yang di The Last Movie)

"Mengetes?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya, mengetes. Kalau kau bisa mengambil lonceng ini dariku maka aku akan serius melatihmu." ucapnya sambil menunjukan sebuah lonceng.

"Kalau aku tidak dapat mengambilnya?"

"Kalau tidak dapat mengambilnya, kau akan aku ikat dibatang pohon itu hingga waktu makan siang." tunjuk Naruto kekanan tanpa menoleh.

Mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh orang yang lebih tua dihadapannya, Tatsumi terkejut saat melihat sebuah batang pohon yang berdiri disana, plus sebuah jam alarm diatasnya.

"Sejak kapan?"

Menghiraukan ucapan Tatsumi, Naruto berjalan kearah batang pohon itu dan segera mengatur waktu tesnya.

"Aku sudah mengatur waktu hingga jam sembilan nanti, dan selama alarm ini belum berbunyi, kau harus bisa mendapatkan lonceng ini." jelasnya sambil menggantungkan lonceng itu dipinggangnya.

"Dan sebagai informasi, kau harus menyerangku dengan serius jika ingin mendapatkan lonceng ini." lanjutnya.

Tatsumi mengangguk paham, ia dengan segera mencabut pedangnya dan memasang posisi. Naruto yang melihat Tatsumi sudah bersiap, segera mengambil kunai hiraishin miliknya.

"Kita mulai!"

Wush!

Trink!

Suara benturan antara kunai dan pedang terjadi, hasil benturan itu juga menyebabkan percikan api kecil. Tatsumi segera menarik kembali pedangnya dan mengayunkannya kearah Naruto.

Naruto sendiri segera menghindar saat melihat tebasan itu, dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya dan mengarahkan bilah kunai milik kearah leher Tatsumi.

Trank!

Tusukan itu berhasil Tatsumi tahan dengan ekspresi wajah sedikit pucat. Jika ia tidak segera menahannya, sudah pasti dirinya akan segera wafat.

'Hampir saja.' batinnya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menyerangku dengan serius bukan, Tatsumi!"

Trank! Duagh!

"Cough..."

Tatsumi meludahkan air liur ketika perutnya ditendang dengan keras oleh Naruto hingga terpental sekitar beberapa meter kebelakang. Tanpa membiarkan Tatsumi istirahat, Naruto segera melempar kunai itu beserta beberapa shuriken.

Trank! Trank! Trank! Crash!

Beberapa shuriken berhasil Tatsumi tangkis namun ia terkena shuriken yang menyebabkan lengan kanan atasnya terluka. Melihat itu tidak membuat Naruto berhenti, dengan cepat ia kembali melemparkan beberapa kunai dan segera berlari kearah Tatsumi.

Melihat banyaknya senjata yang dilempar oleh Naruto, dengan sangat cekatan ia menangkis semuanya sebelum terkejut saat melihat kalau Naruto sudah berada dihadapannya dengan bersiap untuk melayangkan pukulan.

Bugh!

"Apa hanya ini yang kau punya!"

Bugh! Bugh!

"Apa hanya ini yang kau bisa lakukan!

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"Kalau begitu hentikan semuanya!"

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"Kau terlalu lemah untuk berada dalam dunia yang kejam ini!"

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"Kalau hanya ini yang kau punya!"

Bugh!!

"Gaah...!"

Brugh!

Tatsumi terjatuh dengan keras ketika Naruto memukul tepat dimana ulu hatinya berada sehingga membuatnya terbatuk dengan keras. Naruto sendiri menatap Tatsumi yang sedang membungkuk dengan pandangan dingin.

"Lebih baik kau mati saja, Tatsumi."

Deg!

Mata Tatsumi membola saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Rasanya sakit sekali saat mendengarnya, melebihi rasa sakit di ulu hatinya.

"Kau tidak cukup kuat untuk bertarung, Tatsumi. Kau harus punya alasan kenapa kau mengacungkan pedangmu pada musuh. Kau juga harus punya tekad jika ingin berada dalam dunia yang kejam ini." ujar Naruto.

Perkataan dari Naruto lagi-lagi membuat Tatsumi terdiam. Ia ingat kenapa dirinya mengangkat pedangnya dan pergi ke Ibu Kota. Dengan pelan, Tatsumi segera berdiri dengan bahu yang terlihat kokoh.

Naruto sendiri tersenyum saat merasakan sebuah tekad dari laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya. Ia melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan, tetapi ia harus melakukan ini agar Tatsumi terus termotivasi, kenapa ia harus mengangkat pedangnya dan mencoba untuk melawan kerajaan.

Tap!

"A-aku punya alasan! Aku ingin mencari uang yang banyak dan memberikannya pada seluruh Desa agar mereka yang ada disana tidak ada kelaparan lagi. Aku- tidak tetapi Sayo dan Leyasu juga sudah berjuang. Oleh karena itu... Oleh karena itu..." Tatsumi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan mata yang memancarkan sinar semangat. "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Naruto!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum, ia juga menatap Tatsumi balik dengan wajah penuh semangat. "Kalau begitu, rebut lonceng ini dan kalahkan aku, Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi tersenyum senang saat mendengarnya ia memasang kuda-kuda dengan pedang yang teracung kedepan. Begitu juga Naruto yang memasang kuda-kuda dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang kunai Hiraishin.

Wush! Wush! Tap! Tap!

"Naruto!/Tatsumi!"

**\-- Skip Time --**

Sinar matahari tampak mulai terbenam. Warna orange sudah mulai menyinari awan-awan yang berada dilangit. Disebuah lapangan luas, nampak dua orang berbeda usia sedang disana. Mereka tidak lain adalah Naruto dan Tatsumi.

Naruto saat ini sedang berdiri membelakangi matahari dan melihat kearah pemuda yang sedang pingsan dihadapannya. Didalam genggaman pemuda itu terdapat sebuah lonceng. Ekspresi pemuda itu juga terlihat sangat puas.

Naruto menatap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

**'Sudah beberapa akhir ini kulihat kau tersenyum seperti itu, gaki'**

'Kau benar Kurama, sepertinya disini bisa membuatku lebih tenang.'

**'Yah... Malas aku mengakui tapi aku lebih senang melihatmu yang sekarang daripada kau memakai topeng begomu itu, gaki'**

'Arigatou atas pujiannya, Kurama.'

**'Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan berterima kasih padaku dan itu bukanlah pujian. Itu membuatku risih'**

'Hehehe...'

Naruto mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kurama sebelum berjongkok didekat Tatsumi. "Kau hebat Tatsumi, tidak kusangka kalau kau berhasil mengambil lonceng ini. Kau sepertinya memiliki banyak sekali potensi dalam dirimu."

Dengan mengakhiri ucapannya, Naruto segera mengangkat dan menggendong Tatsumi, meninggalkan pedang yang patah dan puluhan shuriken serta kunai yang bertebaran.

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Hyuga Hinata , anak sulung dari Hyuga Hiashi dan kakak dari Hyuga Hanabi, yang berarti ia adalah pewaris Klan Hyuga seterusnya. Tetapi karena ia menikah dengan Sang Pahlawan Perang, Uzumaki Naruto. Sehingga tahta pewaris itu diberikan pada adiknya. Ia sendiri menjadi Nyonya Uzumaki, mengingat kalau Klan Uzumaki hanya tersisa Naruto dan Karin saja.

Wanita itu saat ini sedang menatap keluar jendela dari dalam kamarnya. Bekas air mata terlihat sehingga nampak sekali kalau ia baru saja selesai menangis.

"Dimana kamu sebenarnya, Naruto-kun." gumamnya.

Ia kembali menangis saat mengingat perlakuannya kepada Naruto. Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau sebenarnya ia telah berselingkuh dengan teman satu timnya, Inuzuka Kiba. Lamanya berselingkuh sehingga membuat ia merasa sudah tidak mencintai pria yang ia sukai dari Academy. Hinata juga masih mengingatnya dengan jelas ketika ia ketahuan oleh Naruto kalau sedang berselingkuh dengan Kiba.

Dari raut wajah suaminya waktu itu, dapat Hinata lihat kalau Naruto sangat kecewa sekali padanya dan Kiba. Ditambah ia memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'monster', 'iblis' dan panggilan lainnya serta berkata kalau ia menyesal telah menikah dengan Naruto.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah peristiwa itu, Hinata tidak mendapati Naruto berada didalam rumah. Pertama-tama ia senang saat Naruto tidak pulang, tetapi lama kelamaan ia menjadi tidak nyaman. Ditambah Anaknya, Boruto dan Himawari sering menanyakan ada dimana Naruto sehingga membuat ia gelagapan untuk menjawabnya.

Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Hinata berkunjung kekantor Hokage yang membuat ia tersadar dan menyesali perbuatannya. Kala itu ia sangat bingung ketika secara tiba-tiba Kakashi memberikan sebuah dokumen padanya. Setelah membaca sebentar, tiba-tiba Hinata syok saat tahu kalau dokumen itu adalah berkas tentang perceraian. Kakashi menceritakan kalau itu adalah permintaan dari Naruto karena telah menghianatinya dengan cara berselingkuh.

Bisa ia lihat kalau semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu menatap dia dengan kecewa. (Sakura, Sasuke, Iruka, Shizune, Kakashi dan Tsunade)

Terlebih lagi Ayah dan Adiknya, Hanabi sangat kecewa pada dirinya. Untuk pertama kalinya juga ia melihat kalau Hokage kelima a.k.a Tsunade sangat marah kepadanya. Oleh karena itu ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya. (Bayangin saja pembicaraannya berdasarkan hayalan masing-masing, kepala ane sudah mau pecah kayaknya)

"Hiks... Hiks... Kumohon kembalilah, Naruto-kun. Himawari sangat merindukanmu, Boruto juga merindukanmu dan..." Hinata berhenti sesaat untuk menarik nafas. "... Aku sangat merindukanmu... NARUTO-KUN!!!"

Akhirnya tangisan Hinata pecah dengan suara yang sangat keras. Ia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya dan berharap agar Naruto bisa segera kembali. Dari luar kamar, Boruto sedang berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar orang tuanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Cih... Kuso." umpatnya seraya berbalik pergi.

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari tampak lebih indah dari biasanya. Itulah yang Naruto lihat saat ini sambil berbaring dirumput yang berada dekat markas Night Raid. Kali ini Naruto merasa tenang dan damai dibanding ketika berada diKonoha.

**'Pemandangan yang indah bukan, gaki?'**

'Ya... Pemandangan disini lebih indah'

**'Sepertinya kau tidak memiliki niatan untuk kembali ke Desa itu, gaki.'**

'Entahlah Kurama, disatu sisi aku ingin kembali ke Konoha tetapi disisi lain, aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengan mereka berdua.'

**'Aku tahu perasaanmu, Naruto.'**

Naruto terkekeh pelan saat mendengar perkataan partnernya itu. 'Sepertinya kau juga suka jika kita berdua berada disini, Kurama.'

**'Jujur saja gaki, aku lebih memilih tinggal disini daripada di sana... Meski aku bosan karena tidak bertarung.'**

'Hehehe... Dasar bola bulu'

'Aku mendengarnya bocah!'

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Merasa ada yang mendekat, Naruto segera membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. "Najenda-san? Apa yang kau lakukan saat malam begini? Terlebih lagi diluar."

"Pertanyaan yang sama juga ingin aku ajukan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Najenda sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terkekeh sebelum bangun dari acara berbaringnya dan segera duduk, Najenda juga segera berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Kau mau?" tawar Najenda sambil menyodorkan rokoknya.

"Tidak-tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak merokok."

"Aneh... Kukira laki-laki seumuranmu suka merokok." ujar Najenda.

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto teringat lagi dengan kebiasaan Asuma-sensei. Asuma juga sering merokok ketika masih hidup saat itu.

"Dari dulu aku memang tidak merokok." ucap Naruto sambil kembali melihat kearah hutan yang disinari oleh cahaya bulan.

"Souka..."

Mereke berdua saling terdiam sambil melihat pemandangan hutan dimalam hari yang tersaji dihadapan mereka berdua. Sesekali Najenda membuang asap rokok yang telah ia hisap.

"Bagaimana dengan latihanmu bersama Tatsumi?" tanya Najenda memulai percakapan.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku belum melatihnya."

Perkataan Naruto membuat Najenda terdiam beberapa saat. "Kalau begitu aku ganti pertanyaan. Apa yang kalian lakukan hingga Tatsumi terluka seperti itu? Meski lukanya ringan sih."

"Aku hanya mengetesnya tadi."

"Mengetes?"

Pandangan Naruto teralih kearah Najenda. "Yap... mengetes. Aku melakukan itu agar ia terus termotivasi dan mengingat apa yang membuat ia bergabung untuk melawan kerajaan." jelasnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto membuat Najenda menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. "Ucapanmu seakan-akan seorang pria yang sudah menikah."

"Aku memang sudah menikah." ungkap Naruto.

"Oh..." sedangkan Najenda hanya ber'oh ria sambil menghisap rokoknya kembali.

1 detik...

3 detik...

5 detik...

"APAAAA!!!"

Teriakan Najenda membuat Naruto harus menutup kedua telinganya. Ditambah teriakan itu terus menggema dihutan.

"Kenapa teriak sih?" tanya Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan kalimat 'sudah menikah' itu?" tanya Najenda dengan bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sudah jelas bukan kalau aku sudah menikah."

"Diumur 19 tahun begini?!!"

"Oh... Itu masalahnya." gumamnya sambil mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya, begini saja. Aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat." ujarnya.

Najenda mengangguk sehingga Naruto memegang dagunya sambil melihat kelangit. "Keluarga Uzumaki itu dikenal sebagai keluarga yang memiliki umur panjang. Setahuku rata-rata anggota keluarga Uzumaki memiliki umur hingga 125 tahun. Ditambah keluarga Uzumaki akan berhenti menua ketika diantara umur 18 hingga 21 tahun. Karena itulah keluarga Uzumaki disebut keluarga yang berumur panjang." (penjelasannya buatan ane sendiri, mohon maaf)

Najenda mengangguk paham sebelum mengambil rokoknya yang baru karena rokok pertama tadi telah jatuh ketanah. Tidak ia sangka kalau ada keluarga yang seperti itu.

"Jadi, sekarang ini umurmu sudah berapa?" tanya Najenda.

"Saat ini aku sudah berkepala tiga." jawab Naruto.

Najenda lagi-lagi terdiam sambil melihat kearah hutan. Beberapa saat kemudian barulah ia pergi masuk kedalam karena suhu sudah semakin dingin, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berada diluar.

Sret!

"Satte... Lebih baik aku juga segera kedalam untuk tidur, besok aku harus mulai melatih Tatsumi. Stamina yang ia miliki masih sedikit." gumamnya sembari melangkah masuk kedalam.

**\-- Skip Time --**

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Naruto semalam, saat ini ia sedang melatih Tatsumi ditempat latihan. Disana tidak hanya ada mereka berdia saja tetapi ada juga Bulat yang sedang berlatih sendiri.

"57... 58... 59... 60..."

Saat ini Tatsumi sedang push up sambil menghitung hingga dua ratus. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Tetapi Tatsumi justru sangat kelelahan, biasanya push up bukan masalah baginya tetapi ia push up dengan Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas punggungnya.

"Ketika dalam pertempuran, stamina sangat dibutuhkan. Karena bisa saja ketika sedang bertarung dengan musuh secara tiba-tiba kau kehabisan stamina dan itu hanya bisa membunuhmu dengan cepat." jelas Naruto sambil memutar-mutar kunainya.

Wer! Wer! Wer! Brack!

"Kau ternyata tidak main-main jika soal stamina ya, Naruto." ujar Bulat setelah menancapkan barbel yang ia buat khusus.

Mendengar perkataan itu tak ayal membuat Naruto tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung mengajarinya taijutsu tetapi saat aku tes kemarin ternyata Tatsumi masih kurang dalam stamina."

"Taijutsu?"

"Gaya bertarung tangan kosong."

"Oh~"

Naruto melihat kearah bawah untuk melihat keadaan remaja yang sedang ia duduki itu.

"83... 84... 85..."

Naruto pikir mungkin ia akan sedikit mengajarkan dasar-dasar Taijutsu Clan Uzumaki pada Tatsumi.

**\- Beberapa menit kemudian -**

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Tatsumi terbaring ditanah sambil terengah-engah karena capek, jika ia tidak membuka atasannya maka tidak mungkin kalau bajunya tidak akan kotor.

"Nih."

Tatsumi membuka matanya sebelah dan melihat kalau Naruto sedang mengulurkan sebotol air mineral. Dengan cepat ia mengambil air tersebut dan langsung meneguknya dengan sangat rakus. Naruto yang melihat itu justru segera duduk disamping anak didik dadakannya itu.

Glek!

"Fuah~ segarnya. Terima kasih Naruto." ucap Tatsumi.

"Sama-sama."

Merasa kalau suasana akan hening, Tatsumi segera melihat kearah Naruto. "Sebenarnya tujuan latihan ini apa?"

Naruto melihat kearah Tatsumi dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Sudah jelas bukan untuk menambah staminamu."

"Dengan Push Up, Sit Up sebanyak 200 kali dan kelilingi tempat ini sebanyak 50 kali!!"

"Yap."

Tatsumi langsung pundung ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto. Kala sadar kalai ucapannya justru membuat remaja disampingnya ini menjadi lesu, dengan segera Naruto mengarahkan tangan kirinya kearah Tatsumi.

Pluk!

"Eh..!"

Tatsumi tersentak saat ada yang menyentuh kepalanya, ia kemudian menoleh dab melihat kalau Naruto sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Jangan sedih begitu. Aku melakukan ino agar menambah staminamu yang sangat sedikit itu. Meski memiliki kemampuan pedang yang menakjubkan tetapi itu tidak berguna jika staminamu kurang." jelas Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tatsumi.

Tatsumi terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika kepalanya diusap oleh Naruto. Ia terus diam sebelum teringat sesuatu dan dengan cepat, Tatsumi segera melihat kearah Naruto sehingga membuat sang empu terkejut. Bahkan Naruto yakin kalai ia mendengar suara 'krak' dari arah leher Tatsumi.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pedang... Kau telah mematahkan pedangku bukan?!" ujar Tatsumi dengan tajam.

Mengingat momen itu membuat Naruto segera memalingkan kepalanya seraya menggaruk pipinya.

"Mungkin hanya hayalanmu..."

"Bohong! Meski samar-samar tetapi aki yakin kalau kau sudah mematahkan pedangku!"

"Mungkin kau sedang bermimpi."

"Kalau bicara jangan ngalihkan muka gitu!"

"Oke-oke... Aku minta maaf karena sudah mematahkan pedangmu." ujar Naruto sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan kepalanya yang sedikit tertunduk.

"Ganti."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Kubilang gantikan pedangku yang kau patahkan Naruto."

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto mengangguk. Sambil menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi, sebuah bulatan hitam muncul tepat diatas tangan Naruto yabg sedang terbuka mengarah keatas.

"Ini." sodor Naruto.

Dong!

Wajah Tatsumi seketika ngeblank saat melihat itu. "Ini untuk apa."

"Sudah jelas bukan, sebuah pedang."

"Tapi ini salah satu bagian Teigumi!"

"Tidak apa-apa, akan kuganti pedangmu yang sudah patah dengan pedang yang baru." jelas Naruto sebelum berkonsentrasi kembali.

Secara perlahan satu gedoudama itu membentuk sebuah pedang. Bentuknya sangat mirip dengan pedang Tatsumi yang dipatahkan kemarin oleh Naruto.

"Wow."

Melihat decakan kagum Tatsumi tak ayal membuat ia terkekeh. Dengan pelan ia menyerahkan pedang itu kepada Tatsumi.

"I-ini sangat keren."

"Ambil saja pedang itu, sebagai balasan karena sudah kupatahkan pedangmu."

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Sama-sama."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto segera berdiri dan masuk kedalam markas. Meninggalkan Tatsumi yang masih senang sebab hadiah dari Naruto.

"Kau sangat mirip denganku dulu, Tatsumi." gumam Naruto sebelum membuka pintu.

Cklek! Kriet! Blam!

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Disalah satu gang gelap yang berada di Ibu Kota. Terlihat sangat sunyi namun jika diperhatikan lagi terdapat genangan darah disitu.

"Cogh... To-tolong lepaskan aku... Aku a-akan me-melakukan apapun." ujar gadis itu ketika ia saat ini sedang dicekik oleh seseorang.

"Apapun~?"

"Iya Apapun!!"

Seringai kejam muncul diwajah orang itu. "Kalau begitu... Bisakah kau menunjukan ekspresi apa yang kau lakukan ketika aku memotong kepalamu."

Gadis itu diam seketika. "Eh."

Craaaash! Brugh!

Tubuh tanpa kepala itu terjatuh ketika kepalanya berhasil dipotong. Orang tersebut membuang kepala orang yang telah ia bunuh sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Bagus bagus... Ternyata Ibu Kota sudah berubah total. Banyak sekali kepala yang bisa aku potong disini hingga aku tidak dapat menghitungnya lagi. Bagus~ bagus~" ujarnya yang diakhiri seringai mengerikan.

**\- To Be Continued -**

**Note**: Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb... Bertemu lagi dengan Author yang jomblo bintang ngenes ini. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa mengupdatenya sebelum pergantian tahun. Akhir-akhir ini justru sifat malasku yang mengambil alih. Jadi, ane mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika tidak bisa update cepat.

Dalam chapter 3 ini diperlihatkan kalau Naruto sudah melatih Tatsumi untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan penyesalan Hinata karena perbuatannya yang telah ia lakukan. Maaf kalau ane tidak membuat adegan dimana Kakashi memberikan surat perceraian karena hal tersebut sangat capek sebab ane tidak pintar dalam hal begitu.

Jika menonton anime Akame Ga Kill pasti tahu siapa pria yang bearada dibagian akhir bukan. Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata maupun typo dan alurnya yang cukup berantakan (menurutku).

Ada yang bertanya apakah semua karakter yang ada di Naruto akan saya masukkan. Jawabannya adalah tidak semua, mungkin hanya beberapa saja.

Kenapa saya memilih Kiba yang menjadi selingkuhan Hinata karena Naruto pasti akan semakin sakit hati jika tahu kalau sahabat yang sudah ia anggap saudara (a.k.a Sasuke) justru berselingkuh dengan Hinata.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa saya katakan, jangan lupa untuk corat-coret dikolom komentar, follow dan favorit. Bahkan silahkan kalau bisa, berikan saran kepada ane agar bisa membantu dalam membuat cerita ini. Jika ada yang mau memberikan saran, bisa lewat PM atau review.

**Akhir kata Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb.**

**[ Ichizan Hissatsu Out ]**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: Saya tidak mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah milik saya tetapi milik om Masashi dan saya hanya meminjam karakter saja.

**RATED**: M

**PAIR**: Naruto X ?

**SUMMARY**: Uzumaki Naruto, Sang Nanadaime Hokage, menghilang saat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kecewa sehingga membuat kelima Desa besar panik saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu Pahlawan Perang telah menghilang dan tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Naruto telah berpindah dimensi.

**NOTE**: Assalamualaikum semuanya... Kali ini ane sudah akan mengupdate chapter 4 karena kemungkinan waktu ane untuk segera kembali ke asrama sudah semakin sedikit, jadi antara chapter ini atau chapter 5 merupakan chapter terakhir sebelum kembali masuk asrama. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, silahkan dibaca...

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Dijalanan Ibu Kota terlihat nampak sangat ramai sekali namun jika diperhatikan lebih jelas lagi, wajah orang-orang justru terlihat murung. Itulah yang menarik perhatian Tatsumi.

"Ne Mine... Ngomong-ngomong banyak sekali yang sepertinya menderita disini." ujar Tatsumi.

"Huh?" Mine menoleh kearah Tatsumi sebelum melihat sekeliling. "Seperti itulah keadaan disini. Yang kuat dan kaya sedang menikmati kekayaan mereka sedangkan yang miskin dan lemah akan tertindas."

"Begitukah..." angguk Tatsumi sambil meneruskan jalannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa tidak masalah kalau kita berjalan siang hari begini?"

"Tentu tidak karena hanya wajah mereka berempat yang berada diposter." ujar Mine sambil menunjuk kearah sesuatu.

Mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Mine, dapat Tatsumi lihat ada empat poster yang ditempel pada dinding bangunan. Tatsumi pun segera berlari pelan kearah poster itu yang diikuti oleh Mine.

"He~ ternyata hanya mereka." perhatian Tatsumi teralihkan pada poster yang berada ditengah. "Poster siapa ini?"

(Note: susunan posternya itu tiga poster berjejer dengan satu poster berada tengah atas)

"Itu Bulat." jawab Mine.

Tatsumi pun mengangguk pelan. "Ternyata Aniki... Apa!! Kok beda sekali!"

"Tentu saja, itu penampilannya dulu ketika berada di Kekaisaran dan mengubah penampilannya saat bergabung." jelas Mine.

"Kok rasanya aneh ya." guman Tatsumi dengan wajah yang loyo seperti zombie dengan nyawanya yang tampak melayang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hiks... Tolong lepaskan aku..."

Mereka berdua segera melihat sekeliling ketika mendengar ada yang menangis. "Ne Mine... Apa kau mendengarnya?"

"Ya dan suaranya berasal dari gang itu."

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

Mine pun segera berlari kearah gang yang ia yakini suara tersebut berasal. Tatsumi sendiri segera berlari mengejar Mine. Ketika sampai, mereka melihat kalau ada dua anak remaja yang sedang mengganggu anak kecil. Melihat itu, Tatsumi segera bertindak.

"Hey! Hentikan perbu-"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan."

Perkataan Tatsumi terpotong oleh suara Mine yang menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Tatsumi memandang Mine dengan sedikit khawatir. "Mine?" ujarnya pelan.

Tap!

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian perbuat?" tanya Mine sambil berdiri satu langkah didepan Tatsumi.

Kedua anak remaja itu segera menghentikan perbuatan mereka. Sambil bersidekap, salah satu remaja itu menjawab dengan nada angkuh.

"Dia ini pendatang. Ketika berada di Ibu Kota ini, para pendatang harus melaksanakan peraturan yang ada disini. Jadi, dia harus menuruti perintah kami berdua."

Mendengar penjelasan itu membuat Mine menundukan kepalanya. "Tatsumi."

"Ha'i."

Slash! Slash! Slash!

Dengan cepat Tatsumi langsung menebaskan pedangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian memang tidak ada yang terjadi namun secara tiba-tiba celana yang dipakai oleh kedua anak itu menurun.

"Lari!!"

Mereka berdua langsung berlari menjauh sambil memegang celana mereka. Tatsumi sendiri mendengus puas sebelum menyarungkan kembali pedang yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Mine sendiri segera berjalan pergi sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"A-ano..."

"Ada apa?"

"Te-terima ka-kasih karena sudah menolongku." ujar anak tersebut sambil terbata.

"Huh." Mine mendengus dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau harus bisa melindungi diri sendiri dan jangan terlalu mengharapkan bantuan orang lain."

Mine dengan segera melanjutkan jalannya dan diikuti oleh Tatsumi yang sesekali melihat kearah anak kecil tersebut. Dalam perjalanan, mereka berdua terus diam.

"Ucapanmu itu terlalu kasar bagi anak kecil tadi sebenarnya, Mine." ujar Tatsumi mengawali percakapan.

"Huh... Biar saja dan ngomong-ngomong sepertinya pedangmu itu pedang baru." ujarnya sambil melirik kearah pedang yang tersemat dipunggung Tatsumi.

"Oh ini... Ini sebenarnya sebagai ucapan maaf dari Naruto karena telah mematahkan pedangku yang sebelumnya." jelas Tatsumi sambil memegang pedang tersebut dan menatapnya. (Bayangin saja seperti pedang Tatsumi yang sebelumnya tapi berwarna hitam legam)

Mine hanya menatap diam sebelum melihat kembali kearah Tatsumi. "Karena hari ini kau bersamaku, mari kita mulai misi observasi kita!" ujarnya dengan semangat.

"Yeaah!!"

Kita tinggalkan dulu kedua anggota Night Raid itu. Disalah satu jalan yang ada dikekaisaran, terlihat dua orang berambut pirang tetapi berbeda gender. Mereka itu tidak lain adalah Naruto dan Leone.

"Sebenarnya kita ngapain disini, Naruto?" tanya Leone sambil sedikit mendongak kearah Naruto.

Jika diurutkan tinggi badan, yang paling tinggi ialah Bulat, yang kedua Naruto, ketiga Leone dan keempat adalah Najenda. Jadi Leone harus sedikit mendongak jika harus bicara dengan Naruto.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa pakaian dan memesan senjata." jelas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Begitu... Tenang saja, akan aku tunjukan tempat yang bagus untuk soal pakaian. Ayo ikut aku." ujar Leone dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Jangan ditarik segala!"

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Digerbang Utama Desa Konoha terlihat banyak sekali orang. Mereka semua berada disitu untuk mengantarkan kepergian Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tolong segera temukan keberadaan Naruto." pinta Kakashi.

"Betul Sasuke-kun, tolong temukan si baka itu."

Sasuke sendiri hanya mengangguk setelah mendengarkan perkataan Kakashi dan Sakura, Istrinya. Ia pun menoleh kearah samping Sakura dimana disitu berdiri Godaime a.k.a Tsunade.

"Kuharap kau berhasil menemukan keberadaan Naruto, Uchiha. Naruto sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku dan aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keberadaannya." ujar Tsunade.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk. "Ha'i Godaime-sama."

"Semoga kau segera temukan Naruto." (Gaara)

"Carilah keberadaan kuning merepotkan itu, Sasuke." (Shikamaru)

"Tolong ya, Sasuke-kun." (Ino)

"Semoga berhasil." (Tenten)

"Hati-hati." (Shino)

"Dengan semangat mudamu, cepatlah temukan Naruto-kun. Sasuke!" (Lee)

"Hn, tentu saja." balas Sasuke dengan trademark andalannya dan segera berbalik pergi.

Mereka semua melambaikan tangan saat Sasuke sudah berjalan pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan.

"TUNGGUUU!!!"

Mereka semua yang ada disitu menoleh dan melihat kalau Hinata sedang berlari kearah mereka. Tsunade yang melihatnya segera bergemeletukkan giginya hingga terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Tenanglah Shishou." ujar Sakura sambil mencoba menenangkan Tsunade.

"Aku tahu."

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

Hinata menghentikan larinya dan segera menormalkan nafasnya. Setelah agak normal, Hinata menegapkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun... A-aku mohon se-segera temukan Naruto-kun. Ku-kumohon agar dapat menemukannya." ucap Hinata dengan sedikit bergetar dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Hening...

"Emangnya apa pedulimu, Hyuga?"

Deg!

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang sangat dingin dari biasanya membuat jantung Hinata terasa berhenti. Sasuke pun menoleh dan memperlihatkan matanya yang sudah berubah karena Sharingan telah aktif.

"Kau mengkhianatinya, kau menghancurkannya, kau menjatuhkannya, kau mengecewakannya dan yang paling penting kau telah mempermainkan hatinya. Naruto selama ini sudah baik kepadamu dan selalu mencintaimu. Bahkan dia lebih memilih melupakan cintanya pada Sakura dan lebih memilih menikah denganmu." ujar Sasuke dengan dingin.

Mereka semua diam terutama Hinata dan beberapa orang yang tidak mengetahui permasalahan ini. Sakura sendiri hanya menatap suaminya itu dengan sendu.

"Sasuke-kun." gumamnya pelan.

"Apa kau berpikir bagaimana hancurnya hatinya saat menyaksikan kalian. Dia frustasi, dia sakit hati, dia depresi, dia tersakiti kembali karena ulahmu. Bisa saja Naruto saat ini sedang bersembunyi disuatu tempat karena tidak ingin melihatmu. Apa kau pernah berpikir, bagaimana jika ternyata Naruto sudah menikah kembali diluar sana. Kudengar dulu hingga sekarang dia banyak disukai oleh wanita-wanita diluar sana."

"Si-siapa yang menyukai Na-naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengar suara bergetar saat mulai memikirkan kalau Naruto telah menikah lagi.

"Misalnya Kazahana Koyuki, Daimyo dari Yuki No Kuni, lalu Shion dari Oni No Kuni, Ryuuzetsu dari Kusagakure, Amaru yang seorang dokter dan akhir-akhir ini kudengar kalau pemimpin di desa Nadeshiko selalu menanyakan kabar tentang hilangnya Naruto dan masih banyak lagi gadis yang pernah ditolong oleh Naruto masih menyukainya." jelas Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Mereka semua yang ada dibelakang terkejut dengan mulut menganga karena baru pertama kali melihat kalau Sasuke, orang yang irit bicara telah mengatakan banyak kata.

Brug!

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Hinata jatuh terduduk saat sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk membayangkan kalau Naruto telah menikah lagi. Ia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya karena kembali menyesal.

"Hiks... Hiks... Kumohon... Hiks... Tolong... Bawa... Kembali... Hiks... Naruto-kun... Aku... sungguh... Menyesal... Hiks..." ujar Hinata dengan sangat bermohon sambil menangis.

Melihat itu membuat sebagian orang menatap prihatin Hinata. Tidak mereka sangka kalau Hinata sangat menderita seperti ini. Bahkan Tsunade lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak kuat melihat keadaan Hinata yang menyedihkan.

Sasuke hanya terus melirik sebelum berjalan kembali. "Meski aku sudah menemukannya, jangan terlalu berharap kalau dia akan memaafkanmu."

Dari kejauhan dapat Sasuke dengar kalau Hinata mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu keberadaan teman yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara itu.

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Bukannya pakaian ini terlalu banyak untukku, Leone." ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terdapat beberapa tas belanjaan.

"Tidak... Itu semua cocok denganmu, Naruto." balas Leone.

Naruto sendiri hanya mengangguk. "Iya-iya."

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju tempat senjata yang dipromosikan oleh Leone. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai didepan tempat tersebut. Naruto melirik keatas untuk melihat nama tempat ini.

"Dwargon Shop." gumamnya.

Leone mengangguk. "Iya, disini adalah tempat penjualan dan pemesanan senjata terbaik di kekaisaran. Ayo masuk." Naruto kembali mengangguk dan memegang gagang pintu dan mendorongnya.

Klinting!

"Selamat datang!"

Suara yang terdengar menyapa menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Naruto dan Leone segera berjalan ketempat kasir. Setelah cukup dekat dengan kasir, dapat Naruto lihat kalau yang menjaganya adalah seorang pria yang berusia sekitar 40 tahunan dengan luka horizontal dihidung dan vertikal di mata kiri serta jangan lupa dengan kepalanya yang botak.

"Kalian ingin membeli apa dan omong-omong namaku adalah Tazura." ujar pria yang bernama Tazura.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kalau aku Leone."

Melihat kedua pelanggan yang ada dihadapannya ini membuat Tazura berpikir kalau mereka berdua adalah Suami-Istri, terlebih lagi mereka memiliki warna rambut yang sama.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya, kalian ingin membeli apa?" tanya Tazura.

Naruto nampak berpikir sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah kunai Hiraishin dari kantong ninjanya.

"Apa paman bisa membuatkan senjata yang seperti ini?" bukannya menjawab justru Naruo malah bertanya.

Tazura mengambil kunai yang disodorkan oleh Naruto dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Baru pertama kali ini Tazura melihat pisau yang unik seperti ini.

"Mungkin bisa dan kau butuh berapa banyak." ujar Tazura sambil melihat Naruto kembali.

"Setidaknya 50 buah saja dan apa paman menjual rompi?"

"Jika rompi ada dibagian barat dan soal pesananmu ini bisa aku selesaikan dalam waktu 5 hari. Jadi, kembali lagi setelah 5 hari."

"Baiklah."

Setelah menjawabnya, Naruto segera berjalan kearah bagian rompi berada setelah menitipkan belanjaan bajunya pada Leone. Tazura hanya menatapnya sebentar dan kembali berkutat pada kunai yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Setelah beberapa detik, Tazura menoleh kearah Leone.

"Ngomong-ngomong gaya bertarung suamimu itu seperti apa?" tanya Tazura.

"Eh...!" sontak saja Leone sedikit terkejut. Ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. "Aku tidak tahu seperti apa gaya bertarungnya dan sekedar pemberitahuan kalau dia itu bukan suamiku."

'Setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu' batin Leone.

Tazura sendiri hanya mengangguk meski sedikit terkejut kalau kedua pelanggannya ini bukanlah Suami-Istri. Ia pun segera menuju kebelakang sebentar dan meninggalkan Leone sendirian dikasir. Leone sendiri menatap sekeliling sambil menunggu Naruto selesai memilih rompi.

"Leone! Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Leone segera menoleh dan langsung merona saat melihat kalau Naruto sedang memakai rompi hijau dengan beberapa kantung didepannya. (Rompi Jounin tanpa lambang pusaran)

"K-kau terlihat ke-keren." jawab Leone.

'Kenapa aku justru menjadi gugup dihadapannya!!' jerit Leone dalam hati.

Mendengar pujian dari Leone membuat Naruto tersenyum. Ia kira kalau tampilannya akan jelek jika memakai rompi yang mirip sekali dengan rompi yang ada di Konoha, meski tanpa lambang Uzumaki.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan yang kau cari." ujar Tazura setelah berasala dari belakang.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya dan berapa harga rompi ini sekaligus pembuatan senjataku?"

"Cukup 25 keping emas."

Mendengar itu, Naruto segera mengeluarkan 25 keping emas dan menyerahkannya yang otomatis langsung diambil oleh Tazura. Naruto dan Leone segera berbalik pergi setelah berpamitan.

Cklek!

Mereka berdua segera pergi menjauh dari toko itu. Diperjalanan mereka berdua sedang mengobrol dan sesekali Leone tertawa lepas saat mendengar lelucon dari Naruto. Saat ini Leone kembali tertawa lepas saat mendengar lelucon lain dari Naruto.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Ayo cepat!"

"Menakutkan..."

"Kejam sekali ya."

Tawa Leone berhenti dan melihat kedepan yang dimana banyak sekali orang yang berkerumun. Melihat itu justru membuat Naruto heran.

"Sebenarnya ada apa disana?"

"Palingan eksekusi umum."

"Eh..."

Spontan Naruto terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Leone, ia segera berlari untuk bisa melihatnya lebih dekat sedangkan Leone hanya mengikuti saja. Pemandangan mengerikan sedang Naruto lihat ketika ia sudah dekat. Dapat ia lihat kalau ada beberapa orang yang sedang disalib dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Kondisi tubuh mereka semua juga mengenaskan dimana tangan, kaki, sebelah wajah, bagian perut sudah tidak ada.

Melihat pemandangan yang seperti itu membuat Naruto sedikit emosi. Meski sudah pernah ikut dalam perang namun tidak pernah ia lihat penyiksaan yang seperi ini. Leone sendiri hanya menatapnya datar, meski sudah pernah melihatnya tetapi hatinya selalu marah saat melihat hal yabg seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya seberapa kejam Perdana Mentri saar ini." ujarn Naruto sambil melihat kearah Kerajaan.

**\-- Change Scene --**

Didalam ruang yang indah dan merupakan tempat para Raja. Kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu?. Banyak yang mengira kalau kebusukan di Kekaisaran ini diakibatkan oleh Raja mereka namun tidak ada yang berani dan tidak ada yang tahu kalau Perdana Menteri telah memanipulasi Sang Raja masa kini yang masih kecil.

"Mentri Dalam Negeri, Shoui. Karena sudah membantah aturanku dan memperlambat urusan kerajaan, kau akan dihukum mati dengan cara dipenggal."

Deg!

Semua orang ya yang berada diruangan itu nampak terkejut akan perintah sang Raja, terlebih lagi orang yang bernama Shoui. Raja cilik itupun menoleh kesamping.

"Ini sudah cukupkan, Perdana Menteri?" tanya Raja itu.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Dari belakang bangku Raja, keluarlah seorang laki-laki yang berjanggut putih lebat. Ia nampak sedang memakan sesuatu sebelum mengunyah dan menelannya.

"Khakhakha... Kerja bagus, Yang Mulia. Anda adalah Raja yang arif, Yang Mulia" puji pria yang dipanggilnya Perdana Menteri itu

Raja itu melirik kebelakang. "Daging lagi? Makanmu banyak juga."

"Khakhakha... Yah, karena paling enak memakannya saat masih segar, buono buono."

Shoui yang sudah tidak kuat lagi langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "Yang Mulia! Anda sudah ditipu oleh Perdana Menteri! Tolong dengarkan penderitaan rakyatmu!"

Raja itu terdiam sebelum menoleh kearah Perdana Mentri. "Hei, Perdana Menteri, dia malah menuduhmu?"

"Hehe... Saya yakin dia sudah gila."

"Ya! Lagi pula, kau tidak pernah salah!"

Deg!

Shoui menatap tidak percaya terhadap apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Perdana Menteri itu segera melirikkan matanya kearah Shoui.

"Tuan Shoui... "

Duagh!

"Arrkkk!"

"Inilah perpisahan menyedihkan kita." ujar Perdana Menteri.

"Yang Mulia! Kalau begini terus, kejayaan kerajaan ini bahkan 1000 tahun pun akan tetap..."

Shoui menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat kalau Perdana Menteri telah berada didekatnya dan menyamakan tingginya dengan dia sambil menutup wajah menggunakan kedua tangan.

Perdana Menteri mengintip dari sela jari. "Tuan Shoui, jangan mengkhawatirkan Istri cantik yang kau tinggalkan. Aku akan merawatnya..." Perdana Menteri menunjukan seringai menjijikan yang hanya diketahui oleh Shoui. "... Setiap jengkalnya."

Shoui menatap tidak percaya meski ia sudah diseret keluar. "Mana bisa... Hal ini terus dibiarkan? Setiap kejahatan haruslah dihukum. Siapapun, kumohon... Tolong berikan Iblis itu hukuman yang pantas!"

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Drap! Drap! Drap!

_"kita baru saja mendapat tugas baru. Target kali ini, Iwokaru. Dia punya hubungan dengan Perdana Menteri Onest."_

_Stab!_

_Sebilah pisau bertipe combat menancap pada poster tersebut, pelaku sendiri tidak lain adalah Najenda._

_"Dia menggunakan nama Perdana Menteri untuk menculik wanita dan menyiksanya sampai mati. Lima penjaganya juga mendapatkan hadiah, dan tentu saja bersalah juga." jelas Najenda._

_Mereka semua diam memperhatikan. Najenda menatap semuanya dengan serius. "Ini adalah misi yang sangat penting. Aku menugaskan kalian semua!"_

Disalah satu bukit yang cukup jauh dari sebuah Mansion, nampak dua orang berbeda gender, mereka adalah Tatsumi dan Mine. Tatsumi saat ini sedang mengintai menggunakan teropong miliknya.

"Jadi itu Mansion megah tempat tinggal Iwokaru. Besar sekali." ujar Tatsumi.

Mine sendiri sedang mempersiapkan Teigu yang ia punya. Tatsumi sendiri meliriknya meski teropong masih didepan wajah.

"Hei..." Panggil Tatsumi.

"Apa?"

Tatsumi menoleh. "Apa itu juga Teigu?"

Mine mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikit.

"Benar, Teigu Pumpkin. Semakin terdesak penggunannya, semakin kuat juga kekuatannya. Yah meskipun aku tidak pernah terdesak." jelas Mine sambil sedikit sombong diakhir.

"Bagaimana kau membuat benda seperti itu?"

Mine menoleh. "Teigu itu senjata super zaman dulu, dan saat ini tidak diketahui bagaimana cara mereka membuatnya. Kau itu cerewet sekali, ya?" ledek Mine yang sukses mendapat tatapan maut Tatsumi.

Mine segera mengambil posisi sambil mengarahkan Pumpkin kearah Mansion itu. "Tidak masalah dari jarak sejauh ini. Ketika dia keluar rumahnya, akan langsung kutembak dia."

"Bagus! Setelah kau menembaknya, tugasku adalah membawamu kabur. Serahkan saja padaku!" ujar Tatsumi dengan semangat.

"Hmph!" Mine mendengus. "Aku tidak berharap apa pun."

Mine pun segera menarik nafas dengan dalam dan segera berkonsentrasi. Tatsumi sendiri sampai terdiam sambil melihat Mine.

'Konsentrasinya hebat sekali. Aku sampai bisa merasakan auranya dari sini.' batin Tatsumi.

"Dia keluar."

Tatsumi tergagap sebelum melihat kembali menggunakan teropong. "Di mana? Banyak orang yang bukan target kita keluar bersamanya juga."

"Lalu?"

"Apa Maksudmu 'Lalu'? Bagaimana kau akan menembaknya?."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tidak peduli?" Tatsumi tersentak. "Jangan bilang kau tak peduli pada orang yang tidak bersa-"

Dor!

Belum selesai Tatsumi bicara, Mine telah menarik pelatuknya sehingga menembakkan sebuah laser kuning yang sangat panas. Laser itu melesat dengan cepat kearah target dan hasilnya adalah...

...headshot!

Tatsumi sendiri terkejut saat melihat kalau tembakan Mine berhasil mengenai target mereka.

"Aku ini penembak jitu jenius." pamer Mine.

Ditempat yang berbeda, terlihat 13 orang yang sedang berlari. Mereka semua nampak menggunakan topeng.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Segera temukan orang yang telah membunuh Tuan Iwokaru!"

"Kalau mereka kabur, Perdana Menteri akan membunuh kita."

"Seharusnya mereka belum terlalu jauh!"

Drap! Drap! Sreeeet!

Mereka semua menghentikan larinya saat melihat ada 6 orang yang menghalangi jalan.

Grep!

"Lihat lihat, kali ini aku akan mengamuk, lo!" ujar Leone dengan bersemangat sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya.

Sedangkan dibelakangnya ada Sheele yang sudah memegang Extase, Akame yang mengeluarkan Murasame, Bulat yang menggunakan zirahnya, Lubbock sedang mengeratkan sarung tangan khususnya dan Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan 9 Gedoudama yang melayang dibelakangnya.

**\- At TatsumiMine Place -**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Ah... Rute lain ini benar-benar sulit dilewati." keluh Mine sambil menyingkirkan ranting yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa semua pengejar sudah dikalahkan, ya?" tanya Tatsumi yang ada dibelakang Mine.

"Semua penjaga disekitar sini berlatih di Koukenji, sepertinya tidak akan semudah itu." jawab Mine.

Tatsumi terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. 'Koukenji, kuil seni beladiri terkuat di Kerajaan. Saat kau bekerja untuk Perdana Menteri, sepertinya mereka tidak main-main dengan penjagaannya.'

"Melakukan apa pun hanya karena mereka kenalan... Itulah yang membuatku muak." ujar Mine setelah melompat naik dari punggung Tatsumi.

Tatsumi juga segera naik sambil melihat kearah punggung Mine. 'Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu.'

Mine menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik melihat kearah Tatsumi. "Sebagai hal spesial, akan kuberi tahu kau tentang masa laluku."

'Malah dia kasih tahu!'

(Skip saja, yang pernah nonton atau baca komiknya pasti sudah tahu masa lalu Mine.)

"Saat Ibu Kota punya pemimpin baru, perbatasan akan dibuka dan wilayah bukanlah masalah. Lalu orang lain tidak akan merasakan apa yang sudah aku rasakan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun terus menerus didiskriminasikan!" ujar Mine dengan penuh tekad.

Tatsumi sendiri menatap diam gadis dihadapannya. "Mine..."

Tatsumi menundukkan kepalanya saat merasa kalau ucapan Mine itu penuh dengan tekad. Ia pun mengingat perkataan Naruto_ "Kau harus punya alasan kenapa kau mengacungkan pedangmu pada musuh. Kau juga harus punya tekad jika ingin berada dalam dunia yang kejam ini."_ mengingat itu membuat Tatsumi kembali bersemangat.

"Dan aku juga bakalan kaya dari hadiah karena sudah membantu revolusi dan aku akan hidup dalam kemewahan! Yohohohoho!" tawa Mine dengan anehnya sehingga membuat Tatsumi kesal.

**\- At Night Raid Member Place -**

Bugh!

Sebuah topeng lawan langsung hancur saat Leone memukulnya dengan sangat keras. Musuh pun juga seketika tumbang karena sudah mati.

"Meong! Rasanya enak sekali!" ujarnya bahagia.

"Mereka kuat juga, ya." tambah Sheele sambil melihat kearah Leone.

"Aneh... Seharusnya ada 13 penjaga tetapi disini hanya ada 8 penjaga." ujar Akame.

Bulat pun berjalan kearah Akame dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Jika yang lainnya saat ini sedang dihadapi oleh Naruto sendirian."

Perkataan Bulat membuat Leone dan Akame terkejut. Mereka segera mencoba berlari ketempat Naruto berada untuk menolongnya namun dihentikan oleh Bulat.

"Apa-apaan ini Bulatchi?! Lepaskan tanganku, aku mau menolong Naruto!" protes Leone sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Bulat.

Akame juga berusaha melepaskan pegangan rekannya itu, meski tidak protes dalam suara. Bulat sendiri menghela nafas sebelum melepaskan tangannya sehingga membuat Akame dan Leone menoleh.

"Aku tahu kalian ingin menolongnya tapi labih baik kita percayakan saja padanya dan mungkin kita bisa melihatnya bertarung." usul Bulat.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan saling menatap sebelum mengangguk. Bulat sendiri tersenyum puas dibalik zirahnya dan berjalan kearah Naruto pergi bersama lima penjaga, dan dibelakang Bulat diikuti oleh Lubbock, Leone, Sheele dan Akame.

**\- At Naruto Place -**

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Tap!

Naruto menghentikan larinya dan melihat kalau ia saat ini telah dikepung oleh 4 orang dari 4 arah juga. Ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka kesamping. Salah satu gedoudamanya pun melayang pelan kearah tangannya dan membentuk sebuah katana.

Naruto segera bersiap meski sedang berdiri tegak. Mata biru langitnya tidak berhenti melihat kearah mereka berempat.

"Hiyaah!"

Salah satu penjaga berlari kearah Naruto dan melancarkan tendangannya kearah plipis. Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara memundurkan kepalanya. Setelah itu Baruto segera mencoba menebaskan pedangnya sebelum berhenti karena ada yang menyerang. Dengan cepat ia melompat untuk menghindari serangan itu.

Duagh! Krak!

Sebuah retakan tercipta ditanah tempat ia berdiri tadi. Naruto sendiri yang melihatnya hanya menatap datar dan tidak menyangka kalau pukulan itu sangat kuat. Ia kembali berdiri dan melihat kalau keempat penjaga itu sudah siap. Naruto segera mengambil 2 buah kunai Hiraishin dari total 7 yang tersisa.

Naruti menempatkannya disela-sela jari dan melemparkannya kearah penjaga itu. Para penjaga sendiri sudah bersiap jika pisau itu mengarah pada mereka tapi ternyata justru hanya menancap ditanah.

"Hahaha! Lemparanmu sungguh buruk!"

"Apa ini yang dinamakan Night Raid?!"

"Bagiku dia hanyalah penjahat kelas teri saja, hahahaha."

Secara otomatis mereka tertawa dengan keras dan mengejek Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan secara tiba-tiba seringai kejam tercipta diwajah tampannya.

'Kau siap, Kurama?'

**'Tentu saja gaki. Tunjukan pada mereka keganasan Inang dari Kyuubi No Youko!'**

Naruto segera mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk yang mengarah keatas.

**"Hiraishin!"**

Sring!

Naruto langsung menghilang dalam kilatan orange sehingga membuat semuanya bersiaga dan waspada.

Jrash!

Merasakan cipratan darah dari belakang, salah satu penjaga terkejut saat melihat kalau rekannya sudah tewas dengan luka menganga dilehernya. Belum sempat ia bergerak untuk memberitahu rekannya yang lain, sebuah tangan telah membekap mulutnya dan menariknya kedalam gelapnya hutan.

Dua penjaga lainnya segera mendekatkan diri merapatkan punggung masing-masing. Keringat dingin nampak terlihat dileher mereka saat merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar.

Brash!

Keduanya terkejut saat tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dari atas pohon, mereka sebenarnya berniat pergi saat menyadari kalau yang jatuh itu bukanlah kelapa. Tapi ketika sudah sangat dekat, dapat mereka berdua lihat kalau salah satu rekan mereka telah mati dengan kondisi mengenaskan dimana mulutnya robek hingga telinga dengan satu bola mata yang keluar dari tempatnya dan tampak menggantung.

Tanpa sadar kalau ada seseorang yang berambut pirang telah berdiri dibelakang mereka.

Jrash!

"Mmmpphh!!!! Mmppphhhh!"

Salah satu penjaga nampak meronta-ronta hebat ketika lehernya telah ditusuk oleh pedang hitam milik Naruto. Setelah sudah cukup, Naruto segera melepaskan katana yang ia pegang dan melihat kearah penjaga yang berdiri gemetar. Mengetahui kalau penjaga itu sudah ketakutan membuat Naruto memperlebar kembali seringainya sambil menyeret katana gedoudama sehingga menambah aksen mengerikan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian untungkan saat mendapatkan kepercayaan dari negeri yang busuk ini?" tanya Naruto.

Melihat kalau tidak menjawab, Naruto segera mengayunkan katananya dan memotong lengan kirinya.

Jrash!

"Arrrkkkk!" Penjaga itu berteriak kesakitan sambil mencoba menghentikan pendarahan hebatnya itu.

Melihat hal tersebut tidak membuat Naruto puas. Sekali lagi ia mengayunkan pedangnya sehingga memotong lengan kanannya. Lagi-lagi penjaga itu berteriak keras. Merasa belum cukup, Naruto mengayunkan Katana yang ada digenggamannya itu dengan cepat secara berulang kali hingga wajah penjaga tersebut tidak dapat dikenali lagi.

Setelah merasa semuanya sudah selesai, Naruto segera memerintahkan gedoudama tadi untuk kembali menjadi semula. Ia pun segera berjalan kearah kedua kunai Hiraishin yang ia lemparkan tadi.

"Oi! Naruto!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Naruto menoleh dan melihat kalau yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Lubbock yang sedang berlari kearahnya dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

Tap!

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan kembali kunainya.

"Kami hanya ingin mengecekmu dan sekaligus menolong. Tapi sepertinya tidak perlu." ujar Bulat.

Naruto sendiri hanya ber,oh ria sebelum melihat kearah Akame yang menatap sekeliling. Dirundung rasa penasaran, Naruto pun segera bertanya.

"Ada apa Akame-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Akame menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit merona ketika Naruto memanggilnya dengan akhiran -chan meski ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Disisi lain nampak kalau Leone terlihat kesal karena perkataan Naruto.

"Kenapa disini hanya ada 4 penjaga, Naruto...-kun. Dimana yang kelima?" tanya Akame meski sedikit kaku saat memanggil nama Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah karena yang kulawan memang hanya 4 penjaga saja."

Mendengar perkataan dari Naruto membuat semuanya berpikiran yang sama termasuk Naruto sendiri.

"Kita harus segera ketempat Tatsumi." pinta Bulat.

Semuanya mengangguk termasuk Naruto. Belum sempat beberapa langkah, suara Lubbock menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Naruto, bukannya Tatsumi saat ini masih belajar bertarung denganmu. Lalu kenapa kau terlihat tidak khawatir?" tanya Lubbock.

Mendengar itu justru membuat Naruto tersenyum. "Karena tugas seorang guru pada muridnya selain mengajari adalah percaya pada muridnya sendiri."

**\- At TatsumiMine Place -**

"Ini tempat kita berkumpul. Misi berhasil." ujar Mine sambil melihat kearah pohon sakura.

"Ini masih belum selesai sampai kita melaporkannya!"

"Hmph! Apa kau mempelajarinya dari Akame?"

Wush!

Merasa ada sesuatu, Tatsumi berbalik dan melihat kalau ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk menyerang Mine. Dengan hasil latihannya dengan Naruto, Tatsumi segera mendorong Mine menahan pukulan itu meski ia juga ikut terlempar.

"Tatsumi! Ka-kau..." Ucapan Mine berhenti saat melihat siapa yang menyerang.

"Lumayan juga, bisa dibilang begitu." ujar penjaga tersebut.

Mine tampak memegang lebih erat Teigunya. "Kau pasti petarung dari Koukenji." tebaknya.

"Tepat sekali. Aku bahkan pernah menjadi suhu meskipun itu sepuluh tahun lalu!" jawab penjaga itu.

"Dan sekarang kau cuma pengawal rendahan? Sepertinya peringkatmu menurun jauh, ya!" ledek Mine sambil mengarahkan Pumpkin.

Drtdrtdrtdrtdrtdrtdrt!

"Aku sedikit nakal, jadi mereka mengeluarkanku."

Mine tampak sedikit gelisah saat melihat semua tembakannya tidak ada yang kena. Merasa sudah dekat, penjaga itu langsung melompat untuk memukul Mine.

"Aku akan sedikit bersenang-senang sebelum menyerahkanmu ke Perdana Menteri. Bersiaplah!"

Niat penjaga itu terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menahan sebuah pedang hitam yang mengarah padanya. Namun bukan itu tujuan Tatsumi, karena setelah dipegang dengan cepat ia melepaskan pedang itu dan langsung memeluk penjaga tersebut.

"Sekarang, Mine! Tembak!" pinta Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi..." ujar Mine pelan. "Kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu..." lanjutnya sambil menangis bombay.

"Enggak bego! Kau itu penembak jitu jenius,kan? Aku percaya padamu." ujar Tatsumi sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Mine sendiri terpana saat mendengar perkataan Tatsumi meski Tatsumi sendiri sedang dipukul-pukul oleh penjaga itu.

Mine menundukkan kepalanya. "Dasar anak baru bodoh. Baiklah, akan kulakukan!" ujarnya sambil mengarahkan Pumpkin.

Penjaga itu nampak terkejut. "Tunggu...!"

Secara perlahan namun pasti Pumpkin mengumpulkan seluruh energi dan mengubahnya menjadi padat. Setelah cukup, Mine pun menarik pelatuknya.

Dor!

Sebuah laser dengan konsentrasi tertinggi langsung melesat dan menembus tempat jantung dari penjaga itu. Tembakan tersebut juga menghasilkan sebuah lubang yang menganga.

"Bajingan kau... Jangan pikir kau bisa kabur... Setelah membunuh kenalan Perdana Menteri..." ujar penjaga itu sebelum mati.

Tatsumi sendiri masih terengah-engah karena aksi nekatnya tadi. Mine sendiri sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Tatsumi.

"Kau berani juga. Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain sedikit mengakui-"

Ctak!

"Ittai...?!"

Mine menatap bingung Tatsumi sambil memegang dahinya yang baru saja disentil dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca.

"Peluru itu hampir saja... Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada kepalaku!" protes Tatsumi sambil memperlihatkan rambutnya yang gosong karena tembakan Mine.

"A-apa?! Padahal aku baru mau mengakuimu!"

"Urusai! Kau bukanlah penembak jitu jenius."

Dari jauh dari Naruto dan yang lain lihat pertengkaran Tatsumi dan Mine. Naruto pun menepuk pelan puncak kepala Akame dan sedikit mengelusnya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa,kan." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Umu." angguk Akame dengan rona merah diwajahnya karena perlakuan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Disalah satu sudut Ibu Kota, nampak seseorang yang sangat mencurigakan. Orang itu terlihat memandang sebuah poster.

"Sama seperti aku. Seorang pengguna Teigu, pembunuh..." ujar Orang itu sambil melihat poster yang tidak lain adalah poster Akame. Sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai menjijikan muncul diwajahnya. "Bagus... Bagus... Jadi orang seperti dia juga memberontak."

Tap! Tap!

"Hei Kau!"

"Kau terlihat mencurigakan... Jangan bergerak!"

Orang itu melirik kebelakang sehingga menampakkan wajahnya dan melihat siapa yang telah membentaknya tadi. Ternyata yang membentaknya ialah Polisi Militer Kerajaan.

Crash Crash!

Secara tiba-tiba orang itu sudah berada dibelakang polisi militer kerajaan sedangkan polisi tadi masih berdiri meski tanpa kepala.

Brugh! Brugh!

"Sepertinya Ibu Kota tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk hidup. Sangat banyak orang disini, aku sampai tidak ingat sudah memotong berapa kepala! Bagus sekali!!" ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan seringai mengerikan.

**\- To Be Continued -**

**Note**: Assalamualaikum... Akhirnya selesai juga untuk Chapter 4. Seperti yang ane bilang dicatatan sebelum masuk cerita kalau antara Chapter 4 atau Chapter 5 merupakan Chapter terakhir sebelum ane masuk kembali ke asrama.

Eit... Jangan mengira kalau cerita ini sudah selesai. Akan ane usahain untuk membuat Chapter 5 dan 6 dibuku sebelum memindahkannya dihp. Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca cerita ane. *bungkuk 90 derajat.

Maaf bila kali ini masih ada sering typo dan kesalahan kata karena biasanya itu semua lepas dari pengawasan ane. Silahkan review dan beri saran untuk cerita ane.

**QuestAnswer:**

Q: apakah dific ini akan banyak karakter yang mati?

A: kemungkinan iya, ditunggu saja kelanjutannya.

Q: Tatsumi manggil Naruto dengan sebutan sensei?

A: akan ane pikirin lagi tapi terima kasih atas sarannya.

Q: bakalan ada Sasuke apa nggak?

A: rencana bakalan kasih masuk. Kan tugas resmi dari Sang Rokudaime.

Q: apakah seluruh karakter di dimensi Naruto akan datang ke dimensi Akame Ga Kill?

A: hanya beberapa saja yang akan ane kasih masuk.

Mungkin itu saja jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada direview. Mohon maaf sekali lagi jika salah kata.

**Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb.**

**[ Ichizan Hissatsu Out]**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: Saya tidak mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah milik saya tetapi milik om Masashi dan saya hanya meminjam karakter saja.

**RATED**: M

**PAIR**: Naruto X ?

**SUMMARY**: Uzumaki Naruto, Sang Nanadaime Hokage, menghilang saat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kecewa sehingga membuat kelima Desa besar panik saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu Pahlawan Perang telah menghilang dan tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Naruto telah berpindah dimensi.

**NOTE**: Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb... Apa kabar semuanya! Ketemu lagi dengan saya setelah sekian lama! Sepertinya perkataan saya di chapter sebelumnya, saya akan memposting chapter baru ketika sudah pulang kampung dan chapter inilah yang dimaksud. Tanpa membuang waktu, silahkan dibaca...

.

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Pada malam hari yang indah, sinar bulan menerangi jalanan Ibu Kota Kekaisaran. Malam tampak lebih tenang namun itu tidak berlaku bagi salah satu jalan Ibu Kota. Dijalanan itu nampak seorang pria yang sedang mencekik seorang wanita.

"Ku-kumohon...le-lepaskan aku..." mohon wanita tersebut.

"Bukankan orang tuamu sudah memperingatkan kalau ada seekor monster yang sedang berkeliaran dimalam hari." ujar pria itu sambil menyeringai.

Cengkraman pria itu sendiri semakin kuat. "Kurk... A-akan aku lakukan apapun... Jika kau melepaskanku." ujar wanita itu.

"Apapun?"

"Iya! Apapun!"

Pria tersebut semajin menyeringai. "Aku ini suka sekali mengobrol. Jadi, aku ingin bertanya. Bagaimana rasanya ketika kepalamu terpisah dari tubuhmu? Apa akan terasa hampa?"

Crash!

"Eh..." respon wanita itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Brug!

Tubuh wanita itu terjatuh sedangkan kepalanya masih dipegang oleh pria itu. Sebuah seringai menyeramkan kembali tercipta diwajah pria tersebut.

"Bagus... Bagus... Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya!!" teriak pria itu dengan gilanya.

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Dipagi yang cerah, terlihat masing-masing Night Raid yang sibuk pada aktivitasnya masing-masing namun itu tidak berlaku bagi sang Nanadaime, Naruto dan muridnya, Tatsumi. Mereka saat ini sedang berlatih tanding taijutsu ditempat latihan.

Tap! Sreeet!

"Heyaaah!"

Tatsumi segera berlari kearah Naruto sambil menyiapkan pukulannya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum saja.

Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!

"Bagus Tatsumi! Terus pertahankan seperti itu!" ujar Naruto sambil menangkis seluruh pukulan Tatsumi.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Tatsumi kembali bersemangat. Ia semakin gencar menyerang Naruto menggunakan gaya bertarung klan Uzumaki. Disisi lain tempat latihan, Bulat terlihat memperhatikan latihan tanding tersebut.

"Ternyata Tatsumi menjadi semakin kuat saja." gumam Bulat.

Duagh! Sreet!

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Tatsumi melihat kedepan sambil terengah-engah setelah berhasil ditendang oleh Naruto hingga terpental beberapa meter kebelakang. Ia kembali memasang posisi sebelum berlari kearah Naruto.

"Heyaah!"

Tak!

Naruto berhasil menahan pukulan Tatsumi sebelum dikejutkan karena sebuah kaki sedang mengarah dikepalanya. Dengan cepat ia memiringkan kepalanya sehingga kaki Tatsumi hanya melewatinya saja.

Tatsumi sendiri menyeringai. "Kena kau."

Tak!

"Apa!"

Tatsumi terkejut ketika tendangannya berhasil ditahan sedangkan Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut muridnya.

"Jangan kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan semudah itu!"

Naruto langsung mencengkram kaki kanan Tatsumi dan melemparnya. Bulat sendiri masih melakukan observasi.

"Untuk seukuran remaja sepertinya, Tatsumi sudah sangat kuat tetapi..." pandangan Bulat teralih pada Naruto. "...bagi Naruto, itu masihlah lemah."

Tak!

Melihat kalau pukulannya berhasil ditangkis kembali, Tatsumi segera mundur beberapa langkah sebelum menerjang kembali. Naruto terus menahan serangan Tatsumi dan sesekali membalasnya. Merasa kalau Tatsumi sudah mulai kelelahan, Naruto segera berniat mengakhirinya.

Ketika melihat celah, Naruto dengan cepat merendahkan tubuhnya dan langsung menjegal kaki Tatsumi dari depan sehingga remaja itu oleng kedepan.

"Eh...!"

Tatsumi secara otomatis langsung ngeblank namun serangan Naruto tidam berhenti disitu saja. Sang Hokage dengan cepat melakukan uppercut kearah dagu Tatsumi dengan sekuat tenaga meski tanpa chakra.

Duagh!

"Gaaah!"

Brugh!

Tatsumi langsung jatuh terbaring dan tidak bisa bangun. Naruto hanya menyeka keringat didahinya menggunakan lengan panjang bajunya sebelum berjalan kearah Tatsumi yang masih terengah-engah.

"Aku menang lagi, Tatsumi." ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Tatsumi membuka sebelah matanya dan menerima uluran Naruto. "Ugh... Kau selalu saja hebat, Naruto-sensei."

"Hei-hei, jangan berkecil hati. Kalau kau terus berlatih, bisa saja kau mengalahkanku." hibur Naruto.

"Tapi itu butuh waktu yang la-"

"Yang dikatakan oleh Naruto itu memang benar."

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Naruto dan Tatsumi melihat kearah sumber suara dimana Bulat sedang berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

Tap!

"Yang dikatakan oleh Naruto memang benar, Tatsumi. Jika kau terus saja berlatih, suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa melampauiku dan Naruto. Tentu saja kau harus selalu bersemangat." nasihat Bulat sambil mengait leher Tatsumi.

"Aniki!"

Naruto kembali tersenyum saat melihat keakraban diantara mereka berdua. Ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya kearah lengan kanan yang terbalut perban itu.

'Tendangannya Tatsumi kuat juga.' batin Naruto sambil mengurut lengannya.

"Tatsumi?"

Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah suara dan melihat kalau Akame sedang berdiri disana sambil bersidekap dada. Akame terlihat cantik ketika rambutnya diikat ponytail sambil memakai celemek berwarna pink. Bahkan sampai membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang merona hebat.

'Ingat umur, bodoh! Akame itu masih muda sedangkan kau sudah berkepala tiga!' jerit Naruto dalam hati.

'**Cinta itu tidak memandang umur, gaki.**'

'Diam kau bola bulu!'

'**maniak ramen**'

'Tukang tidur!'

'**Tukang onar.**'

'Kucing pemalas!"

'**Aku rubah, bocah bego!!**' kali ini Kurama membalas ejekan Naruto dengan suara marah.

'Itu sama saja!!'

'**Tentu saja beda!!**'

"Tatsumi, hentikan acara berpelukanmu dan bantu aku memasak didapur." ujar Akame dengan nada sedikit menghina.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat untuk meresapi perkataan Akame. Tatsumi sendiri hanya mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menoleh kesamping dan menyadari kalau wajah Bulat sangat dekat dengannya.

"Huwaaa!"

Secara reflek Tatsumi melepaskan diri dari kaitan Bulat dan segera menjauh. Akame hanya menatap polos sambil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Didesa Konoha kali ini tampak tenang sekali. Banyak warga yang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Disalah satu lapangan yang ada di Konoha atau lebih tepatnya dilapangan No.7, terlihat 8 orang anak yang sedang berkumpul.

"Ne Boruto, bagaiman keadaannya Himawari?" tanya seorang anak yang rambutnya dikuncir.

Boruto menghela nafas. "Keadaan Himawari masih panas, Shikadai." jawabnya.

"Bukannya sudah 12 hari Himawari-chan sakit, Boruto-kun?" tanya anak perempuan yang berambut ungu.

Boruto mengangguk. "Memang benar, Sumire. Kata dokter, Himawari hanya sakit demam saja. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih."

"Nyam... Emangnya apa penyebabnya, nyam..." kali ini anak perempuan bertubuh gemuk yang bertanya sambil memakan kripik kentang.

Kali ini Boruto mendengus. "Apa lagi kalau bukan penyebabnya karena ayah yang tidak berguna itu."

"Boruto, kau tidak boleh menghina Nanadaime-sama yang notabene adalah ayahmu." tegur anak perempuan berambut hitam yang memakai kacamata.

"Dia memang tidak berguna, Sarada. Bahkan disaat Himawari sakit seperti ini, dia justru pergi entah kemana."

"Ngomong-ngomong." semuanya menoleh kearah anak yang berambut biru keputihan. "Aku tidak melihat Hokage-sama selama ini. Emangnya beliau pergi kemana, Boruto?"

"Aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana, yang penting saat dia kembali nanti akan aku hajar dia karena telah membuat Kaa-san menangis dan Himawari sakit." jawab Boruto sambil berjalan pergi.

Sarada hanya menatap kepergian temannya itu dengan sendu. "Boruto..."

Sedangkan didalam rumah keluarga Uzumaki atau lebih tepatnya didalam salah satu kamar. Hinata saat ini sedang mengganti kompres yang sudah dingin dengan kompres yang hangat dan meletakkannya didahi Himawari. Setelah menaruh kompres, Hinata langsung duduk disamping kasur sambil menggenggam tangan anaknya menggunakan kedua tangan.

Hinata mendekatkan tangan Himawari kearah wajahnya. "Cepatlah sembuh, sayang..."

Mungkin karena sedikit terganggu dengan suara Hinata atau merasakan tangannya digenggam, Himawari sedikit menggeliat.

"Papa..."

Sontak Hinata mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar lenguhan pelan Himawari. Mata berwarna amethyst itu mulai berkaca-kaca saat menyadari kalau Himawari sangat merindukan Naruto.

"Hiks... Kau pasti sangat... Hiks... Merindukan ayahmu, nak. Hiks... Sama deperti ibumu ini..."

Pertahanan Hinata kembali pecah saat mengingat kebodohannya. Ia sangat menyesal karena telah mengkhianati Naruto. Hinata merasa dirinya adalah wanita rendahan karena telah berselingkuh.

"Hiks... Hiks... Kau punya ibu yang sangat bodoh... Hiks... Himawari..." ujar Hinata sambil menangis.

Ting-Tong!

Disela-sela menangis, Hinata mendengar suara bel. Dengan segera ia menghapus air matanya dan segera turun kebawah. Ia berjalan kearah pintu dab membukanya.

Cklek! Kriet!

"Otou-sama!"

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat mengetahui kalau yang berkunjung kerumahnya adalah ayahnya. Hiashi sendiri hanya berdiri diam dengan wajah datar meski sudah keriput.

"Boleh Tou-sama masuk, Hinata?"

Hinata gelagapan. "Ten-tentu saja Otou-sama, silahkan masuk. Bi-biar Hinata buatkan teh untuk Otou-sama."

"Terserah."

Dan Hinata tidak pernah mengingat kalau ayahnya berbicara menggunakan nada yang seperti itu.

**\-- Skip Time --**

Disinilah Hinata berada. Ia dan ayahnya saat ini sedang duduk diruang tamu tanpa adanya pembicaraan sama sekali. Hiashi hanya duduk diam sambil menutup mata dan sama sekali tidak menyentuh tehnya yang sudah dingin.

Hinata sendiri duduk dihadapan ayahnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak melihat sifat Hiashi yang seperti ini. Perlakuan dingin ayahnya sudah tidak pernah Hinata lihat lagi setelah ia kalah dari Neji ketika ujian Chunnin dulu tapi entah kenapa sifat dingin itu justru muncul kembali.

Hiashi akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap lurus Hinata. "Bagaimana kondisi Himawari, Hinata?"

"Himawari masih saja demam, Otou-sama." jawab Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi suasana menjadi canggung karena tidak adanya pembicaraan. Hinata karena takut melihat ayahnya sedangkan Hiashi masih memikirkan topik apa yang akan dibicarakannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Hiashi memutuskan untuk memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu, Hinata?"

Sontak Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ayahnya dengan pandangan bingung. Hiashi yang melihat pandangan bingung itu mulai membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Kenapa kamu justru mengkhianati Naruto? Apa karena dia seorang Jinchuriki? Atau karena kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?" tanya Hiashi.

"A... Aku..."

Lidah Hinata terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi. Entah kenapa ia justru takut untuk menjawabnya. Hiashi sendiri hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa.

Pria yang sudah menjadi kakek-kakek itu mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dulu ayah tidak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto akan menjadi menantu ayah. Ketika dia masih kecil, ayah hanya melihatnya sebagai anak pembawa onar, idiot, tolol dan shinobi yang tidak berguna."

Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ayahnya yang masih melihat kearah langit-langit. Senyum kecil terbentuk diwajah cantik Hinata saat mengingat ketika Naruro menolongnya dari ketiga anak nakal yang mengejeknya dulu.

"Ayah pernah berpikir saat melihatnya berbuat kenakalan 'kenapa anak itu bisa terlahir didunia ini?'. Pada saat itu ayah hanya melihatnya tanpa mencoba untuk memahami perasaannya kala ketika kecil dulu."

Hinata melihat ayahnya dengan terkejut, tidak ia sangka kalau ayahnya itu pernah memiliki pemikiran seperti itu pada suaminya. Ada sebersit rasa marah tetapi Hinata lebih memilih untuk diam mendengarkan cerita dari ayahnya.

"Meski dulu kamu sering mengikutinya ketika kecil tetapi selalu ada kejadian yang tidak kamu ketahui." ujar Hiashi yang kemudian menatap Hinata.

Hinata menatap penasaran ayahnya dengan pandangan yang mengartikan 'apa itu, Otou-sama?'.

"Ketika suatu siang saat ayah baru pulang dari kantor Hokage, ayah melihat Naruto saat itu sedang berjalan kearah suatu tempat. Melihat beberapa kunai dan shuriken yang menancap ditubuhnya maka tidak bisa dikatakan kalau kondisinya sedang baik. Dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih, Naruto kecil saat itu berusaha untuk menuju suatu tempat."

"Mungkin karena penasaran dan bukannya kasihan, ayah pergi mengikuti kemana dia pergi. Ayah pikir kalau dia akan berjalan kearah rumah sakit, tetapi dugaan ayah salah. Naruto bukannya berjalan kearah rumah sakit namun justru menuju Shi No Mori."

Hinata menatap ayahnya dengan bingung. "Bukannya Naruto-kun memang selalu kesana, Otou-sama."

"Ternyata kamu masih memanggil dengan panggilan '_Naruto-kun_' setelah mengkhianatinya." ujar Hiashi dengan dingin.

"Ma... Maaf."

Hiashi menghela nafas. "Ayah terus mengikutinya hingga ditengah-tengah hutan. Ayah melihatnya sedang berendam dialiran sungai, ia sedang mencabut seluruh kunai dan shuriken itu dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Kala itu ayah tertegun saat melihat senyumnya, senyum yang ayah lihat waktu itu bukanlah senyum lebar yang sering ditunjukkannya tetapi senyum tenang yang meneduhkan dan mengenal baik pahit manisnya kehidupan."

"_'Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak tersakiti kok'_ itulah kalimat yang sering Naruto ucaokan saat mencabut semua kunai dan shuriken itu."

"Dan pada akhirnya ayah memustuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyian dan berjalan kearah Naruto. Ketika anak itu melihat ayah, bisa ayah lihat kalau cahaya yang berada pada bola matanya sudah sedikit kusam. Kehilangan cahayanya sedikit."

"Kami berdua berbincang-bincang sebentar dan saat puncak pembicaraan itu, ayah berkata_ 'takdir itu tidak bisa diubah Naruto. Kau itu lemah dan tidak akan bisa menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Bahkan dirimu masih kalah dari Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi, berhentilah untuk menjadi seorang shinobi.'_" ujar Hiashi.

Deg! Deg!

Jantung Hinata terasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Tidak pernah Hinata duga kalau ayahnya akan mengatakan hal yang sekejam itu, terlebih lagi pada suaminya.

"Ayah melihat kalau Naruto terdiam dan ayah pikir kalau Naruto akan mendengarkannya. Namun justru dialah yang membuat ayah terdiam dengan kata-katanya."

"_'Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto! Orang yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi Hokage! Jika takdir memang tidak bisa diubah! Maka aku adalah orang pertama yang akan mengubah takdir itu! Dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itulah jalan ninjaku!.'_ Itulah kata-kata yang disebutkannya dengan lantang."

"Awalnya ayah tidak percaya dengan ucapannya karena saat itu dia masihlah akademi. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Naruto mulai membuktikan semua ucapannya dan itu dimulai dengan mengalahkan Neji." Hiashi menghentikan ucapannya. Pria tua itu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mata yang teduh.

"Asal kamu tahu Hinata, ayah sangat senang sekali ketika pernikahanmu digelar. Ayah pernah khawatir akan kehidupanmu nantinya tetapi kekhawatiran itu menghilang ketika Naruto datang untuk melamarmu. Saat ayah melihatmu menikah, ayah menjadi tenang karena bisa menepati janji ibumu pada ibu Naruto."

Mata amethyst yang indah milik Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca saat mendengar semua perkataan Hiashi. Ia kembali mengingat dimana Naruto selalu hampir mati. Terlebih lagi ia mengingat kalau Naruto pernah sekarat saat mencoba menyelamatkannya dari Toneri.

Mengingat kejadian itu dan secara bersamaan mengingat kalau dia sudah berselingkuh membuat tangisan Hinata justru semakin keras dan bergumam 'aku menyesal.' Hiashi hanya melihat itu dengan sendu.

Ia sebenarnya kasihan dengan keadaan anak sulungnya itu. Namun itu justru kesalahan anaknya sehingga ia hanya bisa diam tanpa membantu sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

"Kita mendapat dua misi dari Markas Pasukan Revolusi." tukas Najenda.

Stab!

Sebilah pisau bertipe combat menancap dimeja. "Markas ingin kita untuk membunuh pelaku pembunuhan yang terjadi di Ibu kota akhir-akhir ini. Pelaku pembunuhan ini punya ciri khas yaitu selalu memotong kepala korbannya." jelas Najenda.

"Dari kabar yang kudengar di Ibu kota, korban kali ini sudah mencapai 15 orang." tambah Naruto.

"Dan kalau tidak salah 6 dari korban adalah Polisi Militer Kerajaan. Kalau begitu musuh kita kali ini sangatlah kuat." timpal Tatsumi.

Lubbock memegang dagunya dan berpikir. "Dari cara korban yang terbunuh, itu berarti pelakunya adalah Kubikiri Zank."

"Kubikiri Zank?" beo Naruto dan Tatsumi bersamaan dengan tanda tanya yang melayang diatas kepala.

"Kalian berdua tidak tahu? Sepertinya tempat tinggal kalian itu sangat terpencil." ledek Mine.

Twich!

"Grr... Bocah ini." geram Tatsumi dengan sebuah perempatan didahinya.

Naruto sendiri hanya menghela nafas. 'Kurama, bisa katakan kenapa aku seperti dibenci olehnya?'

'**Mungkin karena kau itu seorang duda.**'

Perempatan muncul juga didahi Naruto. 'Lucu sekali, Kurama. Lucu sekali.'

"Apa benar kalian berdua tidak tahu, siapa itu Kubikiri Zank." ujar Leone.

Spontan mereka berdua mengangguk. "Betul Nee-san. Emangnya dia itu siapa?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Summimasen, aku juga ingin tahu."

"Kalau Sheele mungkin hanya lupa." Mine menghela nafas dan melihat kearah Naruto serta Tatsumi. "Kubikiri Zank, dulunya dia adalah seorang algojo kekaisaran. Dia ditunjuk sebagai algojo karena kemampuannya yang hebat. Sejak Perdana Menteri mengendalikan Kaisar yang sekarang, makin banyak kepala orang yang harus dipenggalnya. Baik orang bersalah maupun tidak bersalah."

"Tiap hari, tiap jam, tiap menit dan tiap detik. Pekerjaannya terus memenggal kepala bahkan orang yang tidak bersalah namun dihukum tetap ia penggal. Sehingga memenggal kepala itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Mungkin karena belum puas memenggal kepala orang-orang dipenjara, akhirnya dia memenggal kepala orang-orang secara acak." jelas Mine.

"Dan jangan lupa sejak adanya perintah untuk menangkapnya, orang itu justru menghilang tanpa jejak. Namun tidak kusangka kalau orang itu berani untuk menampakkan dirinya lagi." tambah Bulat.

"Melakukan pekerjaan itu pasti mengguncang jiwa seseorang, kan." ujar Tatsumi.

"Atau karena dia itu seorang maniak." timpal Naruto. Dibenaknya terbayang sosok Orochimaru yang sering melakukan eksperimen pada manusia sebelum orang itu bertobat.

"Betul sekali Naruto-sensei! Dasar pria psikopat! Kita harus segera menghentikannya!!!"

Naruto memegang bahu Tatsumi. "Tenanglah Tatsumi, kita harus segera membuat rencana untuk menghentikannya."

Pluk!

"Yang dikatakan oleh Naruto memang benar, kita harus mengatur rencana terlebih dahulu. Terlebih lagi Zank mencuri teigu milik kepala penjaga sehingga jika gegabah untuk melawannya... " Bulat mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau bisa berada dalam bahaya." ujarnya sambil memegang dagu Tatsumi dengan ilustrasi bunga-bunga disekitar.

'Saat ini aku berada dalam bahaya dengan artian berbeda!!'

"Fusssh~ seperti yang dikatakan oleh Bulat, kita tidak boleh gegabah untuk melawannya. Karena itu kalian akan kubagu menjadi tiga kelompok. Yang pertama Akame dan Tatsumi, yang kedua Sheele dengan Mine dan yang terakhir adalah Leone sama Lubbock." ucap Najenda setelah membuang asap rokok.

"Bos, kenapa Naruto dan Bulat tidak ikut dengan kami?" tanya Leone yang diikuti anggukan yang lainnya.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa." Najenda mengambil sebuah gulungan dab melemparkannya kearah Bulat.

Tep!

"Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah lokasi misi untuk kalian. Misi kalian adalah membunuh kenalan Perdana Menteri yang bernama Galma. Dia sering melakukan perdagangan manusia dan obat-obatan terlarang dan kegiatannya tersebut dilindungi oleh Perdana Menteri sendiri. Meski tidak punya pengawal, tapi berhati-hatilah karena dia sering menyewa bandit-bandit yang hebat." jelas Najenda dengan pandangan serius.

Naruto tertegun. "Berdua saja?"

"Yap, hanya berdua."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Yare, yare, sepertinya kali ini hanya kita berdua saja ne, Bulat."

"Kau benar Naruto dan ini justru membuatku bertambah semangat, hahahaha!"

Naruto hanya tertawa hambar saat melihat kalau temannya itu sangat mirip dengan Rock Lee dan Might Guy. Mengingat mereka berdua justru membuatnya sedikit merindukan mereka.

'Bagaimana kabar mereka semua, ya?' batin Naruto.

**\-- Skip Time --**

Dimalam hari yang nampak cerah di Ibu Kota, terlihat dua orang berbeda gender sedang berjalan-jalan disalah satu gang. Mereka berdua adalah Akame dan Tatsumi.

Tap!

"Yeah, kita berdua ditugaskan disini seauai petunjuk peta." ujar Akame setelah melihat peta.

"Sepertinya semua warga disini tidak ada yang berani keluar rumah, ya." Tatsumu melihat sekeliling dimana jalanan sudah sepi dan pintu-pintu rumah sudah tertutup. "Ternyata mereka semu- hmph!!!"

Perkataan Tatsumi tidak berhasil diselesaikan karena keburu dibekap oleh Akame dan ditarik kearah salah satu dinding perumahan.

Drap! Drap!

"Cepat! Cepat! Kita harus segera menemukan pembunuh itu!"

Terlihat 7 Polisi Militer Kerajaan sedang berlari melewati tempat Akame dan Tatsumi berada tadi. Akame sendiri mengintip mereka dan disebelahnya ada Tatsumi yang duduk ikut bersembunyi.

"Fuah!" Tatsumi langsung menghirup nafas secara rakus ketika tangan Akame sudah tidak ada lagi diwajahnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

"Itu Polisi Militer Kerajaan, meski hanya mereka tapi kita harus berhati-hati juga dengan mereka." ujar Akame.

Set!

Akame segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk roknya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel. "Ayo, kita harus segera pergi dari daerah sini."

Tatsumi mengangguk dan mengikuti Akame dari belakang. Mereka terus berjalan dalam keheningan dimalam hari. Tatsumi yang mulai bosan mencoba membuka obrolan.

"Hei!" panggil Tatsumi.

"Kenapa?"

"Teigu itu sebenarnya apa?"

Set! Sring!

"Benda menakjubkan seperti ini." jawab Akame sambil menodongkan Murasame kearah Tatsumi.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dipelipis Tatsumi. "Sebenarnya ane gagal paham."

Pandangan Akame secara tiba-tiba menajam. "Sekitar 1000 tahun yang lalu, ketika Kekaisaran baru saja terbentuk, Kaisar pertama sempat memikirkan ini _'aku ingin terus melindungi Kekaisaran ini namun suatu saat aku akan mati. Tapi... Senjata dan armor tidak akan mati dimakan usia.'_"

"_'Segera buat senjata yang paling kuat! Demi Kerajaan tercinta kita!'_ menurut legenda, bahan-bahan dari teigu adalah bagian tubuh dari Danger Beast dan logam-logam yabg paling langka seperti Orihalcon. Seluruh peneliti diseluruh dunia didatangkan untuk membantu."

"Setelah memakan waktu lama, akhirnya mereka semua berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang tidak mungkin pada saat itu. Seluruh senjata itu berjumlah 48 buah dan diberi nama teigu."

"Menurut kabar, seseorang yang memiliki teigu bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang setara dengan 100 prajurit. Dan Kaisar saat itu membayar siapapun yang mempunyai teigu sehingga kekuatan Militer Kerajaan bisa lebih kuat dari biasanya."

"Karena saking kuatnya teigu sehingga terdapat satu peraturan tak tertulis yang bersifat mutlak. Jika kedua pengguna teigu saling bertemu satu sama lain dan bertarung, maka salah satunya pasti akan mati. Namun jika seri maka kedua pengguna teigu tersebut juga akan mati." jelas Akame.

"Jadi, maksudmu semua orang dimarkas memiliki teigu?"

Akame mengangguk. "Iya, bahkan bos juga mempunyai teigu."

"Yang pertama, Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame. Teigu yang berbentuk katana ini memiliki racun kutukan yang sangat mematikan, bahkan penawarnya pun tidak ada. Teigu ini bisa membunuh lawan dalam sekali tebas saja serta luka kecil yang diakibatkan oleh katana ini. Moto dari Murasame sendiri adalah _'satu tebasan pasti mati'_."

"Yang kedua, Roman Houdai: Pumpkin. Teigu yang memiliki bentuk seperti sebuah senapan. Pumpkin menggunakan daya hidup penggunanya sebagai peluru."

"Yang ketiga, Hyakujuu Ouka: Lionelle. Teigu yang berbentuk sabuk ini bisa mengubah penggunanya dalam mode hewan sehingga seluruh stastiknya meningkat. Baik itu kecepatan, kekuatan, insting bahkan semua indera."

"Yang keempat, Senpen Bangka: Cross Tail. Teigu ini memiliki bentuk sebuah benang yang tidak biaa putus sehingga penggunanya bisa mengkreasikannya tanpa batas."

"Yang kelima, Akki Tenshin: Incursio. Teigu berbentuk armor ini memiliki pertahanan yang keras dan didiami jiwa dari Danger Beast jenis naga yang sangat ditakuti. Karena besarnya stamina yang dibutuhkan, jika orang biasa yang menggunakannya maka orang itu akan langsung mati."

Glek!

Menghiraukan Tatsumi yang menelan ludahnya, Akame melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kemudian yang keenam, Banbatsu Ryodan: Extase. Teigu yang berbentuk gunting raksasa ini memiliki kemampuan yang bisa memotong apapun. Karena ketebalannya jugalah, Extase bisa digunakan untuk bertahan."

"Itulah teigu-teigu yang berada dimarkas untuk saat ini." ujar Akame.

"Mm... Kalau teigu milik Naruto-sensei, apa kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Tatsumi pada gadia disebelahnya itu.

Tap!

"Dia pernah bilang kalau nama dari teigu miliknya itu adalah Gedoudama, tapi aku tidak tahu cara penggunaannya." jawab Akame.

"Wah... Sayang sekali kalau kau belum pernag melihat dia menggunakannya. Teigu milik Naruto-sensei sangat keren." ujar Tatsumi.

Akame menoleh dengan pandangan bingung. "Sangat keren? Maksudmu?"

"Iya! Sangat keren! Naruto-sensei bisa membuat teigu miliknya menjadi apapun." Tatsumi mengambil pedang hitam dipunggungnya. "Contohnya pedang ini. Pedang ini sebenarnya bagian dari teigu milik Naruto-sensei. Dia merubahnya menjadi pedang dan memberikannya padaku." jelas Tatsumi dengan semangat.

"Oh... Sepertinya sangat tajam. Bisa aku melihatnya?"

"Boleh saja, ini."

Akame mengambil pedang yang disodorkan oleh Tatsumu dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Pedang tersebut memiliki bentuk seperti pedang pada umumnya namun berwarna hitam legam. Dari memegangnya saja Akame sudah tahu kalau pedang ini sangatlah kokoh. Ia pun mencoba untuk mengelus siai tajam tersebut.

"Ah!"

"Akame!"

Akame mengindahkan panggilan dari Tatsumi, ia melihat kearah jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah. "Tajam sekali." gumamnya.

Gadis itu menyerahkan kembali pedang tersebut kepemiliknya. Tatsumi mengambil pedang itu dan menyarungkannya kembali, Akame mengangguk melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan pencarian target." ujar Akame sambil berjalan duluan.

Tatsumi mengangguk pelan. "Ayo."

Mereka berdua segera melanjutkan pencarian mereka tanpa mengetahui kalau sedang diintai oleh seseorang dari jauh.

~AND~

Wush~

Sebuah bola hitam kecil yang berukuran bola kasti sedang melayang kearah seseorang yang sedang menengadahkan tangan kanannya yang diperban keatas.

Orang itu tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Sang Nanadaime Hokage yang berasal dari desa Konoha. Naruto terlihat sedang menutup matanya ketika gedoudama telah melayang diam diatas tangannya. Setelah beberapa saar, Naruto membuka matanya dan memerintahlan gedoudama itu untuk kembali kepunggungnya.

Sang Hokage menoleh kearah kanannya dimana ada seorang pria yang memakai armor sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya.

"Bagaiman keadaan disana, Naruto?" tanya pria itu.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Buruk Bulat, para bandit yang disewa oleh Galma ada sekitar 300 orang ditambah 10 dari semua bandit itu setingkat dengan Jounin."

"Jounin?"

"Maksudnya seperti Kushimaru."

"Oh..." Bulat mengangguk paham. "Jika keadaannya seperti itu, lebih baik kita batalkan saja misinya. Jika berdua saja, kita pasti akan kalah."

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak setuju sama sekali. Jika misi ini dibatalkan, bisa-bisa reputasi Night Raid di mata Pasukan Revolusioner akan menjadi buruk."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja, tugasmu cukup menghabisi Galma saja, Bulat. Biar bandit sewaannya saja aku yang urus. Sendirian."

Bulat terlihat ingin menolaknya sebelum melihat kalau mata Naruto sudah berisi dengan tekad. Bulat menghela nafas sebelum melihat kearah Naruto dengan serius meski tertutupi oleh armor.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu, Naruto?" tanya Bulat.

"Tentu saja yakin, jangan khawatirkan tentangku."

Bulat mengangguk. "Baiklah dan soal Galma serahkan padaku."

Naruto mengangguk sambil berdiri yang diikuti oleh Bulat. Naruto mengeratkan ikatan perban ditangan kanannya. Bulat sendiri mengambil tombaknya dan memutarnya. Naruto menutup mata sambil memasang topeng dengan motif rubah. Ia membuka matanya yang bersinar biru dari dalam topeng.

Gret!

"Satte, ayo kita mulai misinya." ujar Naruto sambil mempertemukan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya yang terbalut oleh rompi hijau sedangkan dibelakang punggungnya, melayang sembilan bola gedoudama.

"Baiklah Naruto." jawab Bulat sambil menenteng tombaknya dibahu kanannya yang terbalut armor.

**\-- Line Break --**

Disebuah rumah besar yang mefah dan dekat dengan pepohonan hutan. Rumah itu tampak dijaga oleh puluhan orang yang membawa senjata tajam. Bahkan rumah itu memiliki menara pengawasnya sendiri.

"Hoaam... Walau sudah larut, kita harus tetap berjaga juga." ujar salag satu bandit yang menguap.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tapi bayarannya juva besar sekali."

"Kau benar, dengan bayaran 500 keping emas, aku bisa men-"

Jleb!

Sebilag kunai langsung menancap dalam tepat didahi bandit tersebut. Temannya sendiri sangat terkejut ketika melihat kalau temannya telab mati dengan mudah.

"Pe... PENYUSUP!!!!" bandit itu segera menuju lonceng besar dan membunyikannya.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Kerusuhan langsung terjadi ketika mendengar suara lonceng tersebut. Semua bandit yang berada dalam rumah besar yang megah itu langsung keluar menuju halaman dan mendapati dua orang yang sedang berdiri.

Satu dari mereka memakai rompi hijau dengan wajah yang tertutupi topeng bermotif rubah dan sembilan bila hitam berukuran seperti bola kasti sedang melayang dibelakangnya.

Yang satunya memakai armor perak yang dibaluti oleh jubah perak juga. Tombak yang memiliki bilah berwarna merah yang mengeluarkan aura haus darah, sedang dipegangnya menggunakan tangan kanan.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, Bulat. Lemparanku pasti mengundang semua bandit itu." ujar orang yang memakai topeng.

"Kau benar Naruto. Sesuai kesepakatan, selesai misi ini akan aku traktir minum." balas Bulat.

Naruto terkekeh. "Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua segera bersiap dan terlihat kalau puluhan bandit didepan mereka sedang mencoba memasang wajah sangar untuk mengintimidasi kedua anggota Night Raid tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya ini, sialan?!!"

"Ayo kita bunuh saja mereka!"

"Akan kupotong-potong mereka!"

"Beraninya kalian!"

Sahut demi sahutan terdengar yang menandakan mereka semua sedang marah. Bulat semajin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tombak miliknya. Sedangkan Naruto sedang memegang katana yang terbuat dari gedoudama ditangan kanan dan sebilah kunai di tangan kiri.

Bulat menghirup nafas. "Ikuzo! Naruto!"

"Ya!"

Mereka berdua langsung melesat kearah puluhan bandit itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya, para bandit langsung berlari kearah mereka.

Ketika jarak sudah dekat, yang melakukan pembukaan pertama ternyata adalah Naruto. Sang Hokage segera melompat dan langsung membelah dua salah seorang bandit yang tidak siap. Ia segera merundukkan kepalanya ketika sebuah pedang sedang mengincar lehernya.

Naruto segera melakukan serangan balasan dengan katana gedoudama yang sangat tajam. Karena saking tajamnya katana itu sehingga Naruto bisa dengan mudah membelah tubuh bandit menjadi dua bagaikan memotong keju. Bulat juga terlihat tidak ingin mengalah, pria itu terus mangayunkan tombaknya kearah bandit.

Ayun. Hujam. Belah.

Ayun. Hujam. Belah.

Ayun. Hujam. Belah.

Para bandit yang terkena serangan tombak itu langsung mati akibat kuatnya hujaman tombak Bulat. Naruto sendiri tersenyum dibalik topeng saat melihatnya. Ia segera membuat satu lagi katana dari gedoudama dan memegangnya dengan tangan kiri.

Pria yang berjabatan Hokage itu langsung melakukan gerakan berputar horizontal dan membelah tubuh para bandit. Kunai yang dipegangnya tadi telah dilemparkan pada salah satu bandit.

Naruto memerintahkan satu dari tujuh gedoudama yang melayang dipunggungnya untuk masuk kedalam tanah. Naruto kembali mengayunkan kedua lengannya untuk menahan dan menebas bandit yang menyerangnya.

Bulat menangkis tusukan pedang yang mengarah dikepalanya dan membalasnya. Pertama memotong lengan dan diakhiri memotong kepala. Bandit lain yang melihat teman mereka mati dengan mudah mulai ragu-ragu untuk menyerang.

Bulat pun menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedang menusukkan katana yang dilengan kanan keleher bandit sebelum menebasnya kebawah. Sedangkan lengan kiri yang memegang katana lain, sedang menebas salah satu bandit dengan pola diagonal.

"Naruto! Aku akan segera masuk!"

Tanpa menerima jawaban dari Naruto, Bulat segera berlari masuk kearah kediaman Galma. Naruto sendiri hanya melirikkan matanya dan segera berlari kearah pintu untuk menghalangi para bandit yang berniat masuk untuk mengejari Bulat.

"Kalian tentunya tidak akan kubiarkan masuk." ujar Naruto dengan suara dingin.

Inilah sifat asli Naruto ketika sedang bertarung. Ia akan menjadi seseorang yang kejam, dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Ketika sifat aslinya keluar, Naruto tidak akan pernah melepaskan satu orang musuh pun. Meski musuhnya adalah seorang anak-anak. Begitu sudah mengarahkan pisau kearahnya maka detik itu juga Naruto akan menganggapnya sebagai musuh.

Mungkin jika teman-temannya melihat dia seperti ini, mereka semua pasti akan sangat terkejut. Naruto selalu menyembunyikan sifatnya ini karena tidak ingin teman-temannya menjauhi dirinya.

Salah satu bandit nampak maju kedepan sambil memegang kapak besar. Naruto menatap bandit itu dengan tertarik karena dia adalah salah satu bandit yang setingkat dengan Jounin.

"Sebelum kami menyerang, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." ujar bandit itu.

"Bertanya tentang apa."

"Apa kau ini adalah salah satu anggota Night Raid?"

Naruto terdiam sebelum mengangguk. "Benar, aku adalah salah satu anggota Night Raid dan namaku ialah **Kitsune**."

Yap benar, Kitsune. Itulah code name milik Naruto dalam Kesatuan Anbu di Konoha. Banyak yang tidak mengetahui kalau Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang anbu Konoha. Bahkan Naruto adalah Kapten Anbu.

Ia mendapat promosi dari Godaime Hokage a.k.a Tsunade Senju untuk menjadi seorang anbu atas prestasinya dalam mengalahkan salah satu anggota Akatsuki, yaitu Kakuzu. Meski yang membunuh Kakuzu adalah Kakashi.

Pertama ketika Tsunade mengatakannya didepan tetua konoha. Mereka semua tidak ada yang setuju. Ada tetua konoha berkata kalau Naruto adalah senjata dan aset berharga konoha sehingga tidak boleh menjadi seorang anbu. Tetua itu tidak lain adalah Shimura Danzo.

Tetapi berkat bantuan dari Jiraiya sehingga Naruto bisa menjadi anbu. Statusnya Naruto yang menjadi anbu juga sangatlah rahasia sehingga hanya para tetua konoha, Tsunade dan Jiraiya saja yang mengetahuinya.

Hanya dalam kurun beberapa bulan saja yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto untuk menjadi kapten anbu. Meski didalam dirinya lebih dominan gen Uzumaki namun gen Namikaze juga berpengaruh padanya. Meski tidak sepintar Shikamaru namun Naruto adalah shinobi jenius diangkatannya.

Ia juga sering membuat rencana didalam misi ketika sedang bertugas sebagai anbu. Berterima kasihlah pada Kagebunshin dan chakra yang besar sehingga Naruto bisa menyebarkan bunshin dalam jumlah banyak untuk mencari informasi.

Harga kepala yang dipasang untuk Naruto sangatlah besar didalam bingo book. Iwagakure dan Kumogakure yang memasang harga kepala Naruto dalam jumlah besar.

Cukup katakan atau sebutkan saja nama **[Akuma No Kitsune] **didepan orang, maka semua orang akan ketakutan karena mengetahui keganasan dan kebrutalan anbu Kitsune.

Naruto menghiraukan burung yang diterbangkan oleh bandit yang ada didepannya. Ia yakin kalau burung tadi pasti membawa data tentang dirinya dan memberikannya pada Perdana Menteri.

Priiit!

Suara peluit terdengar nyaring begitu ada salah satu bandit yang meniupnya. Naruto sedikit bingung namun kebingungan yang menghinggapi dirinya langsung sirna begitu melihat banyak sekali bandit yang berdatangan. Melihat dari jumlahnya, Naruto yakin kalau mereka semua lebih banyak dari yang tadi.

"Sekarang kau akan kalah karena kami menang jumlah!"

Bandit yang membawa kapak besar tadi tertawa keras dan diikuti oleh bandit lain. Naruto sendiri terlihat diam namun berbanding terbalik dengan seringai yang terbentuk diwajahnya yang tertutupi oleh topeng.

"Bunuh semuanya." gumamnya.

Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!

Secara tiba-tiba puluhan pasak berwarna hitam yang keluar dari dalam tanah langsung menusuk para bandit. Darah merah mengalir menuruni pasak yang terbuat dari gedoudama itu. Bandit lain yang selamat hanya bisa mematung melihat kematian teman mereka.

"Ternyata masih ada yang selamat ya." ujar Naruto dengan katana yang kembali menjadi bulatan hitam kecil dan melayang menuju punggungnya.

Naruto dengan cepat membuat heandseal dan langsung menapakkannya keatas tanah dengan keras.

"**Doton: Sanryuu No Jutsu!**"

Tanah bergetar sebelum seekor naga dengan tiga kepala tercipta dari tanah. Para bandit mematung melihat naga itu. Ketiga kepala naga itu menatap bandit yang masih sekitar ratusan dengan mata hijau yang mengintimidasi.

Naruto sendiri berdiri tepat diatas kepala naga yang ditengah sambil bersidekap dada. Ini adalah jurus ciptaannya. Jurus yang ia buat selang beberapa bulan setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat. Jutsu yang terinspirasi ketika mengingat kalau ia pernah melawan iblis Moryuu bersama Shion. Jurus yang bisa menahan tembakan panah Susano'o milik Sasuke. Dan sekarang ia menggunakannya kembali setelah berada didunia ini.

Naruto menatap rendah dengan mata yang bersinar biru, mengirim tatapan yang tidak pernah ia gunakan saat berada didunia Shinobi.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai pertarungannya?" ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin.

**\- To Be Continued -**

**Note**

: Akhirnya selesai juga!! Jangan lupa review dan jika ada saran bisa kirimkan di kotak review atau langsung ke PM saya. Mohon maaf jika masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisannya. Sampai jumpa semuanya!!

**Assalamuallaikum Wr. Wb.**

**[Ichi****zan Hissatsu Out]**


	6. Chapter 6

_Kekacauan, kepanikan, kebakaran, tangisan dan keputusasaan. Itulah yang dilihat oleh Hinata saat ini. Ia bingung, sebenarnya dirinya berada dimana. Kota ini terlihat sangat kacau._

_Orang-orang berlarian tanpa arah dengan penub kepanikan. Semuanya melewati Hinata dengan begitu saja, seolah-olah Hinata itu tidak ada. Merasa tidak bisa bertanya, Hinata lebih memilih berjalan menyusuri sekitar._

_Ia menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri untuk melihat banyak orang yang menjadi korban dalam peristiwa ini. Sebenarnya ini ada dimana? Itulah yang berada dalam pikiran Hinata saat ini._

_Wush! Boom!_

_"Kyaa!"_

_Hinata menyilangkan kedua lengannya untuk menghalau debu-debu yang terhamburan ketika ada sesuatu yang terjatuh didekatnya. Ia mencoba mengintip dan terkejut saat melihat kalau seseorang yang memakai armor naga berwarna emas sedang terbaring._

_"Ugh... Cough... Cough..." pria berarmor itu memuntahkan darah dengan mudah karena helm armornya telah hancur sebagian._

_Entah kenapa Hinata tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Padahal ia berniat untuk menolong pria itu. Lagi-lagi Hinata harus menyilangkan lengannya untuk menghalangi debu yang terhempas karena ada seseorang yang jatuh kembali._

_Ia kembali mengintip dan melihat kalau pria yang berumur sekitar 17 tahun sedang terbaring dengan luka parah serta armor hitam kebiruan yang retak sana sini._

_"Cough... Di-dia kuat ju-juga... Cough... " ujar pria itu diakhiri muntah darah._

_"Ka-kau benar se-sekali... Wave." jawab pria berarmor emas pada Wave._

_"Bah-bahkan gu-guru ninjamu, ti-tidak dapat mengalahkannya... Cough... Tatsumi... " balas Wave sambil bersusah payah bangun yang diikuti oleh Tatsumi._

_'Guru Ninja? Siapa yang dimaksud?' batin Hinata penasaran dengan sosok yang dibicarakan._

_Wush! Tep!_

_"Tatsumi! Wave!"_

_Jantung Hinata terasa berhenti sesaat ketika mendengar suara orang yang sangat ia kenali dan sayangi. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Hinata melihat kearah suara itu. Mata dengan iris berwarna amethyst itu terlihat membola dan berkaca-kaca ketika melihat orang yang telah ia khianati._

_Naruto segera berlari kearah Tatsumi dan Wave serta menghiraukan keberadaan Hinata yang berada dekat dengan kedua pemuda yanf ia teriakkan namanya tadi._

_Jantung Hinata kembali seperti berhenti berdetak saat melihat kondisi Naruto yang berada dalam kategori [sangat buruk]. Tubuh yang dipenuhi luka parah, bahu kanan yang masih ada bekas terbakar serta mata kiri yang mengeluarkan darah dan jangan lupa tangan kiri yang terpotong hingga bahu. Hinata menatap tidak percaya sambil menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tangan._

_"Tatsumi, Wave, kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan khawatir._

_"Buruk sekali Naruto, aku bahkan sudah tidak merasakan kedua kakiku lagi." jawab Wave sambil mencoba menggerakkan kakinya namun tidak bisa._

_"Benar Naruto-sensei, aku rasa tulang rusukku banyak yang patah." ujar Tatsumi._

_Naruto mendecih mendengarnya, ia menoleh keatas dimana seseorang berambut putih panjang sedang melayang sambil menatap rendah mereka semua. Hinata sendiri sangat terkejut saat melihat rinnegan didahi orang itu._

_"Bagaimana, Kitsune. Apa kau ingin menyerahkan monster yang ada didalam tubuhmu itu padaku?" tanya orang tersebut._

_Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai. "Persetan dengan permintaanmu, ••••••••. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Kurama padamu!"_

_Orang itu menyeringai. "Sayang sekali."_

_Wush! Cleb!_

_"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal membunuhmu saja."_

_Baik Tatsumi, Wave dan Hinata sangat terkejut ketika secara tiba-tiba orang itu sudah muncul didepan Naruto. Terlebih lagi, dia langsung menusukkan tangannya ketempat jantung berada._

_"Naruto-sensei!!/Naruto!!"_

_Naruto memuntahkan darah sambil menggenggam tangan orang tersebut. "Cough... Uhuk... Uhuk... Si-sialan... "_

_Brug!_

_Tubuh Naruto seketika tumbang saat orang tersebut menarik tangannya. Hinata sendiri menatap tidak percaya ketika melihat kalau suaminya telah mati._

_"Ti-tidak mungkin... NARUTO-KUN!!!!" jerit Hinata dengan frustasi._

**_._**

**_._**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**: Saya tidak mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah milik saya tetapi milik om Masashi dan saya hanya meminjam karakter saja.

**RATED**: M

**PAIR**: Naruto X ?

**SUMMARY**: Uzumaki Naruto, Sang Nanadaime Hokage, menghilang saat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kecewa sehingga membuat kelima Desa besar panik saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu Pahlawan Perang telah menghilang dan tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Naruto telah berpindah dimensi.

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata Hinata langsung terbuka lebar, wanita yang sudah berumah tangga itu segera bangun dari acara tidurnya. Nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah dengan wajah pucat yang berkeringat dingin.

"Mimpi tadi... Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

Ia segera menggelengkan jepalanya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya dimana tempat ia dan Naruto tidur seranjang. Ia harus segera membuat sarapan untuk melupakan mimpinya dan berharap semoga Naruto baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Jrash!

Satu bandit kembali tumbang ketika Bulat berhasil memotongnya menjadi dua. Ia pun menahan tebasan pedang yang mengarah kepadanya dan segera membalasnya. Bulat memutar tombaknya untuk menghilangkan darah yang menempel.

"Jumlah mereka ternyata lebih banyak dari yang kami duga." gumam Bulat sambil melihat mayat bandit yang ia bunuh.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bandit-bandit yang datang kembali dalam jumlah banyak. Bulat menghela nafas pendek.

"Hah... Mereka berdatangan kembali."gumamnya.

Bulat segera memutar tombaknya kembali. "Ayo maju! Para bandit!"

**\-- Change Scene --**

Jrash!

Satu bandit kembali tumbang ketika Naruto berhasil memotong pertengahan kepalanya. Sang Hokage diam menghadap bandit-bandit yang tersisa sekitar ratusan orang.

"172, sudah 172 orang yang kubunuh dari kalian dan itu berarti sisa kalian semua ada sekitar 128 orang. Apa diantara kalian masih ada yang berani?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Melihat kalau tidak ada yang menjawab, Naruto kembali angkat bicara.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin maju?"

Hening...

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menyerang."

Katana gedoudama ditangan kanannya pun melayang perlahan keatas. Dengan perintah batin, satu bola gedoudama yang senantiasa melayang dibelakang punggung, melayang kearah telapak tangan kiri yang terbuka. Gedoudama itu mencair dan membentuk sebuah shuriken besar dengan sebuah lubang besar ditengahnya.

Naruto menatap dingin bandit dihadapannya. "Bunuh."

Katana gedoudama tadi terpecah menjadi beberapa lalu membentuk kunai. Kemudian kunai gedoudama itu melesat kearah bandit-bandit yang paling dekat jaraknya.

Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!

Bandit yang tidak beruntung langsung mati begitu terkena kunai gedoudama. Memanfaatkan bandit yang masih syok, Naruto segera berlari kearah mereka.

Sebuah rasengan tercipta tepat ditengah lubang sehingga gedoudama yang membentuk shuriken itu ikut berputar kencang karena rotasi dari rasengan.

"**Gedou Rasenshuriken!**"

Wush! Syuuung!

Jutsu baru yang dibuat mendadak itu langsung melesat cepat ketika Naruto melemparnya. Rasenshuriken tersebut meluncur cepat kedepan sebelum berubah arah kesamping. Bandit yang nasibnya tidak baik, langsung terpotong menjadi dua. Bandit yang selamat hanya bersiaga sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Boom!

"Apa kalian lihat, perbedaan diantara kita. Teman-teman kalian mati karena mencoba untuk membunuhku. Namun apa kalian semua tidak sadar kalau itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia." ujar Naruto sambil membiarkan hembusan angin melewatinya yang diakibatkan ledakan Rasenshuriken yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Bangsat!"

"Kubunuh kau!"

"Matilah kau!"

Para bandit memilih kembali menyerang Naruto karena merasa diremehkan. Naruto hanya menatap dingin dari balik topeng.

"Jadi, kalian lebih memilih untuk melawan, ya? Kalau begitu..."

Sring!

"... Akan kuladeni."

Naruto secara tiba-tiba menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan muncul tepat ditengah-tengah para bandit. Para bandit yang terkejut pun hanya bisa diam karena baru pertama kali melihat kalau ada manusia yang bisa menghilang.

Buagh!

"Guakh!"

Naas bagi bandit yang terkena pukulan keras Naruto sampai-sampai tubuhnya membungkuk. Naruto sendiri tidak berkomentar apapun ketika bandit yang ia pukul mengatakan sumpah serapah.

Naruto segera menghindar ketika bilah tombak sedang mengincar kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia harus menghindar saat sebuah pedang mengincar lehernya. Naruto terus menghindar agar bisa memberikan dirinya ruang untuk bergerak.

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Beberapa pukulan berlapis chakra Naruto berikan sehingga ruang untuk dirinya sedikit bertambah karena bandit yang ia pukul langsung terpental. Naruto terus memukul dan sesekali menendang menggunakan taijutsu khas klan Uzumaki. Kuat, cepat dan mematikan. Itulah moto dari taijutsu klan Uzumaki. Disela-sela memukul , Naruto sempat membuat insou andalannya.

"**Kagebunshin No Jutsu.**"

Boof! Boof!

Dua kepulan asap muncul disisi Naruto sehingga mengagetkan bandit yang tersisa. Tangan yang terkepal langsung keluar dari dalam asap dan menuju kearah bandit yang ada disekitar.

Bugh! Bugh!

Dua bandit terlempar jauh dengan leher yang patah karena dipukul oleh tangan yang berlapis chakra. Kepulan asap menghilang dan terlihat dua orang yang berpenampilan sama seperti Naruto. Para bandit terkejut melihatnya.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa..."

"Mo... Monster."

Spontan bandit-bandit langsung mundur untuk menjaga jarak saat melihat tiga orang yang sama. Naruto asli menoleh kearah kedua bunshinnya.

"Mari kita lakukan." ujar Naruto.

Kedua bunshin menganggul. "Baik bos!/Tentu saja!"

Bunshin pertama segera membuat heandseal dan langsung menapakkannya diatas tanah.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa!**"

Zruuut!

Tubuh seluruh bandit itu terhisap kedalam tanah hingga lutut. Bandit-bandit itu seketika panik dan mencoba melepaskan kakinya yang terbenam dalam tanah.

"Apa-apaan ini!"

"Kakiku tidak bisa dicabut!"

Memanfaatkan kepanikan yang terjadi, bunshin kedua segera melakukan heandseal juga dengan cepat dan memasang posisi seperti menembak.

"**Suiton: Teppoudama**."

Pciu! Pciu!

Dari kedua jari tangan yang tertodong, keluarlah puluhan peluru air. Peluru-peluru itu melesat dan menembus tubuh sebagian bandit. Bandit yang diperkirakan sangat sedikit itu menatap horor.

"Sekarang giliranku." Naruto asli juga segera membuat heandseal.

"**Futon: Kazekiri No Jutsu!**"

Angin-angin terkumpul diatas kepala Naruto dan membentuk beberapa bilah pedang. Naruto menunjuk kearah bandit yang selamat. Bagaikan punya jiwa, bilah pedang itu langsung melesat kearah bandit.

Crash! Crash! Crash!

"Arkkk!!"

"Sakit!!"

"Tolong aku!!"

Satu persatu bandit mulai tumbang begitu terkena serangan pedang yang terbuat dari angin itu. Naruto melihat kejadian itu hingga semuanya mati. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Naruto menoleh kearah kedua bunshinnya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku." ucap Naruto.

"Tenang saja bos, kami semua pasti akan selalu membantu." balas bunshin pertama.

"Betul itu, bos. Ngomong-ngomong kita apakan mayat bandit ini?" tanya bunshin kedua.

Naruto asli menghendikkan bahunya. "Kita biarkan saja, lagipula ini sebagai peringatan untuk kekaisaran."

Kedua bunshin itu mengangguk paham. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, bos."

"Silahkan."

Boof! Boof!

Setelah kedua bunshin miliknya menghilang, Naruto segera melepaskan topeng yang ia kenakan dan menyimpannya didalam kantong ninja. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang sesaat untuk melihat sesuatu.

"Tinggal 5 gedoudama, ya. Sepertinya aku harus menghematnya." gumam Naruto.

"NARUTO!!!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Yang memanggilnya ternyata adalah Bulat. Naruto berasumsi kalau Bulat sudah selesai membunuh Galma karena pria itu saat ini tidak menggunakan teigu armornya.

Tap!

"Bagaiman keadaan disini, Naruto?" tanya Bulat begitu sudah sampai.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Bulat. Semua bandit disini sudah tertidur." jawab Naruto sambil bercanda.

Bulat melihat sekeliling. "Kau sadia juga, ya."

"Sadis adalah salah satu sifatku."

Yap benar, tidak ada Shinobi yang mengetahui sisi sadis Naruto terkecuali pada anbu yang pernah ikut dalam misi bersamanya. Sisi sadis Naruto merupakan mimpi buruk bagi musuhnya. Ketika mengintrogasi tawanan, Naruto akan mempermainkan mentalnya hingga mental tawanan tersebut rusak.

Pernah satu kali Naruto mendapat misi solo untuk pertama kalinya. Misi yang dijalani oleh Naruto adalah misi pengawalan seorang putri.

Ketika diawal misi, Putri tersebut kesal karena tingkah Naruto yang berisik dan mengganggu. Pengawal pribadi Putri itu juga tergganggu karena tingkah laku Naruto. Singkat kata, ditengah perjalanan, Putri yang menjadi klien Naruto itu menolak supaya Naruto tidak kembali mengawalnya.

Mendapat penolakan itu, Naruto secara tegas menolak permintaan itu. Ia berkata kalau pengawalan ini sudah menjadi kewajibannya sejak menerima misi itu. Sang Putri dan Naruto akhirnya berdebat karena itu.

Nanun ditengah perdebatan, tiba-tiba mereka bertiga disergap oleh puluhan bandit. Sang Putri dan pengawal pribadinya takut ketika mereka akan mati saat itu. Dan saat itulab sifat asli Naruto muncul karena tidak ada Shinobi Konoha lainnya.

Naruto menghadapi bandit-bandit itu dengan membawa sebilah kunai saja. Sang Putri mengira kalau Naruto ingin bunuh diri sehingga ia melarangnya untuk maju. Namun tatapan Naruto justru membuatnya ketakutan karena tatapan mata Naruto justru menampilkan hasrat membunuh yang sangat kentara.

Hanya bermodalkab sebuah kunai yang dilapisi chakra angin. Naruto dengan cepat membantai semua bandit itu dengan cepat dan brutal. Kepala terpenggal, tubuh yang tercerai-berai, potongan tubuh berserakan, organ-organ tubuh yang tercecer. Itulah hasil dari pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Sang Putri yang pertamanya merendahkan Naruto langsung berubah menjadi mengaguminya. Apalagi menurutnya, Naruto itu keren dengan raut wajah dingin sambil bajunya yang basah karena darah.

Diakhir misi, Sang Putri justru memberikan Naruto bonus karena melakukam misinya dengan baik. Naruto sendiri pertamanya bingung namun kemudian ia tidak ambil pusing.

**\-- Back To Story --**

Bulat sendiri hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita harus segera pulang dan melaporkan misi."

"Soal Galma?"

"Galma sudah kubunub. Pria bertubuh gemuk itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

Naruto terkekeh. "Kau ada benarnya juga, Bulat."

Bulat hanya tersenyum lebar, mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan dan menjaub dari kawasan perumahan Galma.

Deg!

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu. Bulat juga berhenti dan menatap bingung Naruto yang saat ini sedang terdiam.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Bulat.

Naruto segera melihat kearah Bulat. "Aku pergi dulu, Bulat. Kau laporkan saja misinya." Naruto pun berbalik dan segera pergi.

"Hey! Kemana emangnya!?"

"Ada urusan penting!"

Bulat menatap bingung kelakuan Naruto yang aneh, ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya untuk kembali kemarkas sendirian. Sedangkan Naruto saat ini sedanv berlari dengan cepat. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang serius, urusan yang dikatakan oleh Naruto memanglah penting.

'Tunggulah aku, Tatsumi. Selama aku kesana, cobalah untuk bertahan selama mungkin.' batin Naruto.

Fuus!

Tubuh Naruto seketika diselimuti oleh chakra orange yang menandakan kalau ia sudah mengaktifkan [**Kyubi Chakura Mode**]. Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan. mata berwarna orang dengan pupil berbentuk.

"Tunggu aku! Tatsumi!"

Wush!

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Tatsumi tidak menyangka kalau ia akan melawan penjahat yang menjadi target dari misinya itu. Zank, itulah nama penjahat yang saat ini sedang ia lawan. Awalnya ketika sedang buang air kecil, ia melihat temannya yang sudag meninggal.

Untuk memastikan dirinya sedang bukan berhalusinasi, Tatsumi mengikuti orang yang sangat mirip dengan temannya itu. Setelah memastikan kalau itu benar-benar adalah temannya, Tatsumi segera memeluknya dengan erat sambil bersyukur kalau temannya masih hidup.

Namun sedetik kemudian, temannya tersebut berubah menjadi orang tua yang aneh. Sedikit berbincang sebentar, akhirnya Tatsumi sadar kalau yang didepannya ini adalah target dari misinya. Pertarungan pun akhirnya tidak dapat terelakkan.

Trink!

"Kenapa!? Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu!?" tanya Zank.

Tatsumi menggertakkan giginya, ia menggenggam erat pedangnya dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Zank berhasil menghindari serangan-serangan itu dengan mudah. Tatsumi bingung selagi mengayunkan pedangnya, kenapa semua setangannya bisa dihindari dengan mudahnya.

"Tentu saja karena aku bisa membaca isi hatimu!"

Trank! Wush!

Brug!

Tatsumi terjatuh dengan pedangnya yang terpental, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Zank yang saat ini sedang tersenyum meremehkan.

"Dengan teigu Spectator ini, aku bisa dengan mudah untuk mengetahui apa isi hatimu." jelas Zank.

Tatsumi mendecih. 'Gomen Naruto-sensei, sepertinya aku akan menggunakan gaya bertarung yang kau ajarkan.'

Tatsumi segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya, kedua tangannya terulur kearah kakinya dan mengambil [benda] yang terikat dikakinya. Zank mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tatsumi tidak menjawab karena saat ini ia sedang melebarkan kedua kakinya, tubuh direndahkan dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan didepan wajah sambil memegang [**benda**] yang ia ambil tadi. Zank sendiri menatap tertarik dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dipelipisnya.

'Orang ini, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi sepertinya auranya telah berubah dari sebelumnya.' pikir Zank.

Tatsumi menatap serius Zank sebelum membuang [**benda**] pemberian dari Naruto dan melesat kearah Zank. Jalanan yang berbatu pun langsung retak ketika [**benda**] itu sudah jatuh. [**Benda**] itu ternyata adalah pemberat yang berisi fuin pemberat sekitar 30 kg.

Zank terkejut saat melihat hal itu, bukan terkejut karena pemberat tersebut tetapi terkejut karena Tatsumi sudah ada didepannya. Tatsumu menatap serius sebelum melakukan uppercut kearah Zank.

Wush!

Pukulan itu dengan mudah dihindari oleh Zank, Tatsumi pun segera memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan serangan sikut kearah wajah. Lagi-lagi Zank bisa menghindari serangan itu dengan cara memundurkan kepalanya, tetapi ia dikejutkan oleh pukulan Tatsumu yang secara mendadak.

Bugh!

Pukulan itu sukse bersarang diwajah Zank. Tatsumi segera menyiapkan kembali kuda-kudanya dan melakukan tiga pukulan beruntun. Tatsumi juga melakukan dua pukulan ke rahang Zank.

Bugh!

"Ugh..."

Zank meringis ketika merasakan kalau rahangnya ngilu karena pukulan itu. Tatsumi tidak berhenti begitu saja, ia mengepalkan tangannya kembali dan memukul Zank secara terus-menerus. Zank sendiri hanya mencoba untuk menahan.

Duagh!

Tendangan mendadak dari Tatsumi berhasil tepat mengenai pelipis Zank. Pemilik dari teigu curian itu bingung. Padahal ia bisa mengetahui semua serangan fisik dari Tatsumi namun ia tidak bisa bereaksi terhadap serangan fisik tersebut. Tatsumi kembali melakukan tendangan berputar sebelum melakukan dua pukulan beruntun yang bertepatan ditulang rusuk.

Zank mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi tempat tulang rusuknya berada. ia pun mengangkat dan melihat kalau Tatsumi sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

Ketika merasakan hawa seseorang dibelakangnya, Zank menoleh dan melihat kalau Tatsumi saat ini sedang berjongkok dengan kedua tangan yang membentuk heandseal tiger. Zank berkeringat dingin ketika melihat kalau Tatsumi sedang menyeringai kepadanya.

"**Konoha Hidden, Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi!**"

Cleb!

"Gyaaa!!!!"

Zank terlempar keatas dan jatuh ketanah dengan wajah membiru sambil memegang bokongnya. Tatsumi sendiri saat ini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau teknik nista yang diajarkan oleh Naruto ternyata berguna juga.

"Hahahaha! Bagaiman rasanya terkena teknik itu?! Naruto-sensei bilang kalau itu adalah salah satu teknik terkuat yang berasal dari desa ia berasal! Hahahaha!" tawa Tatsumi.

Zank perlahan berdiri dan menatap Tatsumi dengan wajah merah yang menandakan kalau ia sudah marah. Harga dirinya sudah dilecehkan karena terkena teknik nista yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Tatsumi langsung menghentikan tawanya dan memasang kuda-kuda kembali ketika melihat kalau Zank sedang marah.

"Beraninya... Beraninya... BERANINYA! AKAN KUPENGGAL KEPALAMU DAN KUCINCANG TUBUHMU!!"

Tatsumi menatap serius kearah Zank yang saat ini sedang berlari kearahnya. Ia menghirup nafas sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

Bugh!

"**Tat**."

Zank memuncratkan air liur begitu Tatsumi memukul ulu hatinya dengan sangat keras. Saking kerasnya pukulan itu, gelombang kejut terlihat menembus tubuh Zank.

"**Su**."

Kali ini Tatsumi melakukan uppercut kearah dagu Zank sehingga pria itu memuntahkan darah karena pukulan tersebut.

"**Mi**."

Tidak hanya itu, Tatsumi segera memegang belakang kepala Zank lalu menariknya dan mempertemukan wajah Zank dengan lututnya.

"**Rendan!**"

Tatsumi mendorong Zank kebelakang dan akan segera melakukan serangan penghabisan tanpa mengetahui kalau Zank sedang menyeringai.

Cras!

Mereka berdua terdiam sambil berdiri membelakangi. Baik Tatsumi dan Zank sama-sama menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat segari darah muncul dipipi kanan Zank sedangkan darah dalam volume banyak muncrat dari dada Tatsumi.

Kaki Tatsumi bergetar sebelum ia terduduk dan berakhir jatuh terbaring dengan raut wajah kesakitan. Ia mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kalau Zank saat ini sedang menatapnya sambil menyeringai.

Zank menghapus darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. "Bagus... Bagus... Aku harus mengakui kalau gaya bertarungmu itu unik dan hebat sekali. Tetapi sayang sekali kalau itu saja tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku."

"se-setidaknya ugh... Kau tidak bisa memenggal ugh... Kepalaku." Tatsumi menjawab sambil menahan sakit.

Zank terdiam sebelum menyadari kalau yang dikatakan oleh Tatsumi itu benar. Ia menggertakkan giginya sebelum berlari kearah Tatsumi dengan ekspresi marah.

"BRENGSEK! KALI INI KUPENGGAL KEPALAMU!!"

Jleb!

Langkah Zank terhenti ketika secara tiba-tiba sebuah katana tertancap tepat dihadapannya. Baik Tatsumi dan Zank sama-sama mendongak keatas dan melihat kalau ada seseorang yang sedang terjun mengikuti gravitasi.

Tap! Wush!

"Gaya bertarung yang menakjubkan dan kau masih bisa bertahan hingga aku datang. Kerja bagus, Tatsumu dan sekarang serahkan sisanya padaku."

Tatsumi melirik kedepan dan melihat kalau orang itu sedang memasang kuda-kuda dengan katana yang diacungkan kedepan. Tatsumi pun memasang senyum lemah begitu mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"A... Akame, kah? Ka... Kalau begitu a... Aku serahkan dia pa... Padamu." ujar Tatsumi sebelum ia pingsan.

Akame mengangguk. "Tentu saja dan beristirahatlah, Tatsumi."

Zank terdiam sebelum menyeringai. "Tidak kusangka kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu ditempat ini, Akame-chan. Bagus... Bagus..."

"Aku tidak pernah ingat kalau pernah bertemu dengan orang tua mesum sepertimu."

"Ucapanmu itu sangat menyakitkan, Akame-chan. Entah kenapa aku justru semakin bersemangat untuk memenggal kepalamu."

"Kalau begitu." tatapan Akame menjadi tajam. "Kenapa tidak dicoba, apa kau mampu untuk memenggal kepalaku, sebelum aku membunuhmu."

Zank menyeringai. "Bagus... Bagus... Sepertinya menyenangkan."

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui dimana keberadaannya. Terdapat sebuah kastil besar yang megah dengan dipolesi cat berwarna putih. Diruang utama kastil itu terdapat 3 orang yang memakai pakaian berwarna putih.

"••••••••, bagaimana pembuatan pil-pil itu?" tanya sosok pertama.

Sosok kedua merunduk hormat. "Prajurit-prajurit kita saat ini sedang diubah menjadi pil-pil itu, •••••••••--••••"

"Bagus, lalu bagaimana pencarian keberadaan binatang berekor itu, ••••••••?" tanya sosok pertama kepada sosok ketiga.

"Yah... Mencari keberadaan binatang-binatang itu ternyata susah juga. Jadi, aku belum menemukan tempat binatang itu berada." jawab sosok ketiga.

"Teruskan pencariannya."

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Sosok pertama memandang lurus kedepan sambil menyeringai. 'Dunia dari Rikudou-sennin akan kamu binasakan dan dengan begitu impian Kaguya Hime-sama untuk memiliki seluruh chakra akan terwujud.'

**.**

**.**

**~AND~**

**.**

**.**

Trink! Trink! Trink!

Akame menahan tebasan Zank yang lagi-lagi mengarah kelehernya. Tidak hanya itu, entah kenapa semua serangan yang ia arahkan kepada Zank selalu dihindari dengan mudah.

"Tentu saja karena aku memiliki teigu ini!"

Akame melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari tebasan pedang Zank. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan mengobservasi Zank.

"Bagus... Bagus... Meski tubuhmu kecil tapi ternyata kau punya tenaga yang kuat, Akame-chan." ujar Zank sambil menyeringai.

Akame terlihat masih mengatur nafasnya. 'Karena dia bisa membaca isi hatiku sehingga kami berdua imbang. Kalau begitu.'

Akame menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia pun menutup matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Zank menatap diam sebelum menyeringai kembali saat sudah tidak merasakan niat apapun dari Akame.

"Bagus... Bagus... Ternyata kau sudab berhasil sampai pada titik hampa. Tapi, itu tidak akan berguna karena teigu Spectator ini bisa melihat masa depan hanya dari pergerakan otot saja." jelas Zank.

Dash! Dash!

Mereka berdua melesat kearah satu sama lain dengan cepat. Akame segera mengayunkan katana miliknya namun berhasil ditahan oleh Zank. Zank juga segera melakukan beberapa gerakan menusuk namun Akame berhasil menahan semua tusukan itu.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Percikan-percikan api terus berhamburan ketika kedua logam itu saling berbentura. Suara dentingan logam juga menjadi musik pengiring pertarungan itu. Baik Akame maupun Zank terlihat tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Mereka berdua terus mengayunkan pedangnya masing-masing hingga bebatuan jalanan retak. Naruto yang kebetulan baru samapi hanya memilih untuk menonton terlebih dahulu.

Trank! Trank! Wush! Sraat!

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Hah..."

"Haaaah... Haaaaah... Haaaaah..."

Mereka berdua terlihat terengah-engah dan saling memandangi dalam jarak 10 meter. Naruto sendiri hanya menyipitkan matanya sambil melihat kearah Akame.

"Akame terluka?" gumam Naruto sambil melihat adanya segaris darah dipaha rekannya itu.

Zank sendiri segera menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Hebat sekali, Akame-chan. Kau memang pantas berada dalam Night Raid, tetapi bagaimana caranya kau menghadapi suara-suara itu?"

"Suara?"

"Suara itu, suara orang yang telah kau bunuh. Aku sering mendengarnya. Mereka berteriak dari dalam Neraka dan terus berteriak agar aku menyusul mereka. Suara itu terdengar sangat memuakkan, Akame-chan. Aku ingin tahu, apakah suara it-"

"Tidak ada."

"Apa?"

Mata Akame menjadi dingin. "Seperti yang aku bilang barusan, aku tidak mendengar suara-suara yang kau maksudkan tadi."

Zank terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Hehehe... Hehehe... Hehehe... Gyahahahaha... Oh Akame-chan, ternyata kau orang yang mengecewakan."

Akame menjadi siaga saat melihat kalau Zank sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan kepala.

"Sekarang, rasakan kematianmu, Akame-chan." teigu berbentuk mata yang ada didahi Zank langsung terbuka dan mengeluarkan cahaya hijau, dalam hitungan detik kemudian.

Deg!

Tubuh Akame seketika membeku saat melihat sesuatu, bukan karena langit yang menjadi merah tetapi apa yang dilihatnya didepanlah yang membuatnya membeku. Naruto pun heran saat melihat kalau Akame hanya berdiam diri saja.

'Kurama, apa yang terjadi dengan Akame-chan? Kenapa dia hanya diam saja?'

**'Gadis itu terjebak dalam genjutsu.'**

'Terjebak?! Kalau begitu, Akame-chan bisa dalam bahaya!'

**'Jangan terlalu paranoid, gaki.'**

'Tapi...'

Naruto tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat melihat kalau Akame sudah berhasil bergerak dan hampir saja membunuh Zank.

**'Lihat hasilnya sendiri, gaki.'**

'Kau benar, Kurama.'

Zank menatap tidak percaya. "Kenapa! Kenapa kau bisa tanpa ragu mengayunkan pedangmu pada orang yang kau sayangi, AKAME!?"

"Karena aku menyayanginya sehingga aku ingin membunuhnya." jawab Akame dengan nada dingin.

Jawaban dari Akame merupakan hal yang tidak dapat diduga oleh Zank sehingga ia hanya bisa menatap Akame dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Akame mengacungkan Katana Murasame miliknya kearah Zank.

"Musnahkan."

Greb!

"Tunggu dulu."

Lari Akame tertahan ketika ada yang menarik kerah belakang bajunya. Ia pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Naruto?"

Ternyata orang yang menarik kerah Akame adalah Sang Nanadaime. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan tangannya dari baju Akame.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku?" tanya Akame.

"Soal dia biar aku saja yang mengurusnya dan lebih bauk kau segera beristirahat dan menyembuhkan luka Tatsumi." ujar Naruto.

"Tidak, biar aku yang menghabisi orang itu."

"Jangan membantah, Akame-chan. Meski seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa tetapi aku tahu kalau kau sedang tertekan. Itu bisa kulihat dari raut wajahmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti melihat sesuatu yang membuat mentalmu jatuh tadi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena kau sudah sering melihat orang yang mentalnya jatuh."

Akame langsung terdiam saat mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum mengambil sesuatu didalam kantong rompinya dan memberikannya pada Akame.

"Apa ini?" tanya Akame saat menerima dua buah pil coklat yang seukuran kelereng.

"**Zouketsugan**, berfungsi mempercepat fungsi sumsum dalam pembentukan darah beberapa kali lipat. Makanlah dan berikan satu pada Tatsumi. Biar orang ini aku yang lawan." ujar Naruto sambil memegang puncak kepala Akame.

Akame mengangguk dengan sedikit rona merah diwajah cantiknya. "Baiklah dan berhati-hatilah, dia bisa membaca isi hatimu."

Naruto tidak menjawab namun hanya melambaikan tangannya. Akame memperhatikan sebentar sebelum berjalan kearah Tatsumi yang sedang terbaring.

Naruto tersenyum sambil melirik kebelakang sebelum pandangannya melihat kedepan dimana Zank sudah berdiri kembali.

"Jadi, inikah Kubikiri Zank?" tanya Naruto.

Zank seketika menyeringai kembali ketika melihat orang dihadapannya ini. "Bagus... Bagus... Sepertinya kau cukup berani juga, ya. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku adalah **Kitsune**, anggota Night Raid dan aku adalah kematianmu." jawab Naruto sambil memakai kembali topengnya dan menatap Zank dengan mata yang bersinar biru didalam topeng.

**-To Be Continued -**

**Note**: Akhirnya selesai juga!!!!! Bagaimana dengan chapter 6 ini. Menghibur apa tidak. Silahkan komentar dan bisa memberi saran melalui PM dan kotak review. Ane selalu siap menerima saran apapun.

Ada yang bertanya tentang Boruto dichapter 5, kenapa Boruto masih membenci Naruto padahal sudah mengetahui permasalahannya? Jawaban ane sih, Boruto itu belum tahu tentang permasalahan diantara Naruto dan Hinata. Yang ia tahu kalau Naruto sudah pergi dan membuat Hinata menangis serta Himawari sakit. Jadi, Boruto itu belum tahu sama sekali titik masalahnya.

Disini juga sudah terlihat 3 orang yang kemungkinan sudah pasti banyak yang tahu siapa mereka bertiga ini. Dan juga dichapter ini adalah penampilan perdana Tatsumi menggunakan taijutsu klan Uzumaki yang diajarkan oleh Naruto.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa saya katakan karena harus segera bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Asrama Ponpes. Selama diasrama, akan saya usahakan untuk membuat chapter 7 dan 8 dibuku sebelum memindahkannya dihp ketika pulkam kembali.

Silahkan follow, favorite, dan review jika ingin. Mohon maaf jika masih ada salah penulisan kata-kata. Akhir kata...

**Assalamuallaikum Wr. Wb.**

[**Ichizan Hissatsu Out**]


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah milik saya tetapi milik om Masashi dan saya hanya meminjam karakter saja.

**RATED:** M

**PAIR: **Naruto X ?

**SUMMARY:** Uzumaki Naruto, Sang Nanadaime Hokage, menghilang saat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kecewa sehingga membuat kelima Desa besar panik saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu Pahlawan Perang telah menghilang dan tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Naruto telah berpindah dimensi.

**.**

**.**

**~A New Dimension~**

**.**

**.**

**Pembunuh**.

Apa kalian tahu maksud dari kata pembunuh? Pembunuh adalah orang yang mencabut nyawa seseorang secara paksa. Bagi orang waras, membunuh itu merupakan sebuah dosa besar karena mencabut nyawa seseorang tanpa izin dan sebelum maksudnya.

Namun ada beberapa pembunuh yang melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini demi kepentingan diri sendiri atau orang lain. Misalnya adalah Night Raid.

Mereka adalah kelompok kecil yang berisi pembunuh profesional. Semua kegiatan kelompok ini dilakukan ketika malam hari sehingga membuat para aparat keamanan kesusahan untuk menangkap mereka semua.

Bagi bangsawan atau pejabat besar yang melakukan kejahatan seperti korupsi, Night Raid adalah kelompok penjahat yang harus bisa segera dihentikan tetapi bagi rakyat yang bisa memahami maksud dari pekerjaan Night Raid pasti akan menganggap kelompok ini sebagai pahlawan.

Akame, salah satu anggota Night Raid sekaligus pemegang **Teigu Murasame** ini sedang berdiri sambil menjaga salah satu anggota Night Raid yang saat ini masih pingsan. Mata merahnya terus mengikuti pertarungan yang terjadi di depannya. Pertarungan antara sang target, Kubikiri Zank melawan anggota baru Night Raid, Uzumaki Naruto.

Akame terus memperhatikan pertarungan didepan karena Naruto menyuruhnya untuk tidak campur. Meski dirinya khawatir tapi harus Akame akui kalau pertarungan didepannya ini sangatlah menarik dan menegangkan.

Dimana terlihat kalau Naruto sering menangkis serangan dari Zank hanya bermodalkan sebuah belati kecil yang memiliki tiga bilah tajam. Akame bisa melihat kalau Naruto menggunakan senjata itu seakan-akan sudah menguasainya dengan sangat baik.

Akame sendiri merasa kalau dirinya masih lemah dibandingkan dengan Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, ia hanya bertarung dengan Zank dalam kurun waktu sekitar 30 menit namun sudah memiliki luka di paha hasil kecerobohannya.

Sedangkan Naruto, pria itu sudah bertarung sekitar 60 menit namun tidak menunjukkan rasa lelah. Pria itu justru terlihat semakin ganas memainkan belati yang ia pegang. Topeng yang digunakannya juga membuat Akame penasaran. Kenapa Naruto memakai topeng? Apa ia ingin menutupi identitasnya? Daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik Akame kembali fokus dengan pertarungan didepan.

Trink! Trink!

"Temee!! Sebenarnya siapa kau ini!!?" tanya Zank dengan raut wajah marah.

Wajar sih, siapa coba yang tidak marah ketika semua serangan yang dilancarkan bisa ditangkis dengan mudahnya bahkan tidak terlihat lelah setelah bertarung dalam waktu cukup lama. Naruto menatap Zank dari balik topeng sambil memegang erat kedua kunai hiraishin yang berada ditangannya masing-masing.

"Kau hanya boleh tahu kalau aku adalah malaikat kematianmu." setelah deklarasi kecil itu, ia langsung melesat kearah Zank menggunakan shunsin.

**Shunsin** yang sudah ia latih kembali setelah berada didunia ini memang tidak sia-sia sehingga membuat penjahat sekelas Zank kebingungan saat tidak melihat Naruto. Ia lebih memilih shunsin karena untuk melawan Zank. Selain karena simpel, Naruto juga harus hemat chakra karena tidak tahu kemampuan pasti dari Zank.

Zank masih kesulitan untuk Melancarkan serangan menggunakan pedangnya karena ketika muncul, Naruto pasti akan langsung menghilang. Hal itu yang membuatnya kesal. Teigu yang ia curi berupa mata ketiga sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan letak munculnya Naruto.

"Kusoyaro!! Dimana sebenarnya kau!!? Tunjukkan dirimu!!?" teriak Zank sambil melihat ke segala arah.

Akame sendiri masih bingung dan mencari keberadaan Naruto. Kecepatan langkah dari Naruto berhasil membuatnya kebingungan. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, Naruto sedang berdiri disalah satu dahan pohon. Ia melihat ketempat Zank berada sambil memutar-mutar kunai hiraishin miliknya.

Iris blue saphire yang tampak beku terlihat menyala dibalik topeng itu. Topeng yang menjadi identitasnya selama masih berada dalam kesatuan Anbu dulu. Ia menghentikan memutar kunainya dan sedikit menarik nafas.

"It's show time..." gumamnya.

Ia pun langsung melemparkan kunai tersebut tepat disamping kaki Zank. Naruto juga segera bersiap sebelum menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. Ia pun langsung saja muncul tepat dihadapan Zank yang terlihat kaget.

"Terlemparlah..."

Duagh!

"Gah..!!" Air liur muncrat dari dalam mulut Zank ketika dipukul oleh Naruto.

Naruto masih dalam berada memukul meski Zank sudah terlempar jauh. Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas kedalam topeng yang ia gunakan, kedua matanya yang pertama berwarna blue saphire sekarang sudah berubah menjadi kuning dengan pupil yang mirip dengan mata katak.

Menekuk kaki kanannya, Naruto pun langsung kembali menghilang dan muncul tepat dihadapan Zank kembali. Tangan kanannya pun bergerak untuk memukul dan berhasil dihindari oleh Zank. Tidak mau kesempatannya terbuang begitu saja, ia kembali menggunakan siku kanan dan mengarahkannya di kepala Zank dan kembali berhasil dihindari.

Adu pukulan antara Naruto dan Zank tidak terelakkan karena Zank tidak punya celah untuk menggunakan kedua pedangnya sehingga ia hanya bisa meladeni secara fisik. Naruto sendiri juga harus berhati-hati ketika melawan Zank, menurut pengamatannya tadi kalau Zank bisa membaca pikiran lawannya.

Melawan Zank justru membuatnya teringat saat betapa merepotkannya melawan iblis Satori ketika ia ada di Kusagakure. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kusagakure, bagaimana kabarnya Ryuzetsu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, sialan!!?"

Karena dirinya sedang berada dalam mode Sannin sehingga ia hanya cukup memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Zank sendiri terkejut saat melihat kalau tusukan pedangnya yang hanya berjarak 2 cm dari wajahnya lawannya berhasil dihindari.

Dengan cepat Naruto melesatkan pukulannya kedagu Zank, merasa belum cukup dengan itu sehingga ia memberikan tiga pukulan beruntun tepat didada Zank.

"Guah!!" darah dalam volume banyak keluar dari mulut Zank.

Masih ada kesempatan! Naruto dengan segera menendang kepala Zank sehingga wajah itu menoleh kesamping yang dimana pukulan tangan kiri sudah menunggu. Pukulan demi pukulan, tendangan demi tendangan Naruto berikan pada Zank sehingga ia yakin kalau tubuh Zank ini sudah hancur luar dalam.

'Satu serangan lagi pasti akan tumbang!' Itulah yang ada dibenak Naruto.

Ia pun dengan cepat dan sekuat tenaga langsung memukul perut Zank sehingga terlihat kalau gelombang angin keluar menembus tubuh Zank dan membuatnya terpental beberapa meter kedepan. Naruto menatap datar tubuh Zank yang masih terbaring.

"Selesaikah?" gumamnya.

Tubuh besar yang kekar itu hanya diam saja sambil terbaring tengkurap. Secara perlahan jari-jari Zank mulai bergerak bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mencoba untuk bangun. Naruto segera memasang posisi kembali karena ternyata Zank belum kalah.

Menahan tubuhnya sambil bertumpu pada lututnya, Zank sedang mencoba untuk menetralkan pernafasan yang sedikit terganggu akibat dihajar oleh Naruto.

Melihat kalau Zank sedang kelelahan membuat Naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Zank. Tangan kanan yang sudah terkepal kuat itu mengarah ke kepala Zank yang masih menunduk.

Duagh!

Kepala Zank seketika menoleh ke kiri saat bertemu dengan pukulan Naruto. Belum cukup oleh pukulan itu, Naruto segera mempertemukan lutut kirinya ke wajah Zank dan segera melakukan uppercut dengan keras sehingga Zank memuntahkan darah.

Pukulan-pukulan terus diberikan oleh Naruto sambil sesekali menendangnya. Zank sendiri hanya bisa menerima semuanya dengan pasrah karena tubuhnya sakit dihajar dari tadi. Apalagi Naruto menggunakan mode Sannin sehingga rasa sakitnya bertambah.

Akame yang saat ini sedang menjaga tubuh Tatsumi yang pingsan hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. Dia bisa lihat bagaimana Naruto bisa membuat Zank tersudut seperti itu. Tetapi ada yang aneh menurutnya.

Kenapa Zank tidak membalas? Meski tersudut seharusnya Zank bisa membalas serangan Naruto. Apalagi Naruto saat ini hanya menggunakan gaya bertarung tangan kosong saja.

"Dengan ini, berakhir sudah!!"

Teriakan Naruto yang sangat keras menarik Akame dari lamunannya. Ia melihat kalau Naruto sedang bersiap memukul Zank untuk terakhir kalinya. Iris merahnya sedikit melebar saat melihat seringai kejam yang tercipta di wajah Zank.

"Naruto!!!" teriak Akame.

Naruto seketika kehilangan fokus saat mendengar teriakan Akame sehingga tanpa sadar ia menatap teigu curian berbentuk mata yang ada didahi Zank yang sedang terbuka.

"Berakhir sudah." ujar Zank menyeringai.

Deg! Deg!

Mata Naruto yang sebelumnya berwarna kuning dengan pupil berbentuk horizontal langsung berubah menjadi semula namun tampak kosong. Tangan kanannya yang tinggal 1 cm dari wajah Zank seketika terhenti. Tubuhnya pun langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Ini balasanku untukmu!!" Zank langsung menendang Naruto dengan keras.

"Naruto!!" Akame dengan sigap menahan tubuh Naruto yang terlempar kearahnya.

Dengan sigap ia membaringkan Naruto disamping Tatsumi yang sedang pingsan. Akame segera melepas topeng rubah yang terpasang di wajah Naruto sehingga bisa ia lihat kalau Naruto terdiam dengan matanya yang terlihat kosong.

"Naruto, Tatsumi..." gumamnya.

Mengambil Murasame yang ada disampingnya, Akame menatap tajam kearah Zank yang berada dalam kondisi buruk karena Naruto tadi.

Seringai lebar kembali terbentuk saat melihat tatapan tajam Akame. "Ada apa, Akame? Kau marah padaku karena berhasil menumbangkan kedua rekanmu?" tanya Zank meski bibirnya belepotan darahnya sendiri.

Sing~

Akame membuka sarung Murasame sehingga bisa memantulkan sinar bulan yang menandakan betapa tajam nya bilah katana yang memiliki racun terkutuk. Ia pun langsung memasang posisi bertarung dengan ujung Murasame yang mengarah kedepan.

"Bersiaplah, Kubikiri Zank!"

Dash!

Retakan sedang langsung tercipta begitu Akame melesat kearah Zank yang saat ini sudah bersiap menerima serangan dari gadis yang berasal dari kelompok Night Raid tersebut.

Trink!

Suara dentingan besi terdengar nyaring ketika Zank menahan tebasan Akame. Mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, Akame segera menyerang kembali.

Trink! Trink! Trink!

Percikan-percikan api menghiasi pertarungan mereka berdua yang terlihat seimbang. Seimbang karena Zank bisa membaca pikiran Akame menggunakan Teigu yang dicuri.

Zank menahan semua tebasan yang diberikan Akame sambil menyeringai lebar dengan darah yang menghiasi bibirnya. Akame sendiri menatap tajam sambil mengayunkan Murasame secara terus-menerus.

Trink! Trink! Duagh!

Zank terseret kebelakang karena secara tiba-tiba ditendang oleh Akame. Ia sedikit berbatuk dan memuntahkan sedikit darah sambil memegang perutnya yang ditendang.

'Sialan! Karena dihajar sama orang bertopeng itu aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan benar.' batinnya sambil menghapus darah disudut bibirnya.

Akame segera memasang posisi karena melihat Zank yang masih bisa berdiri. Mata merahnya memandang tajam kearah Zank yang sedang menyeringai.

"Bagus sekali, Akame. Bagus sekali. Luapkan semua amarahmu karena kedua rekanmu terluka, luapkan semuanya dan datanglah padaku." ujar Zank.

Pandangan Akame semakin menajam. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan pada Naruto?!"

"Oh~ Jadi namanya Naruto, menarik sekali."

"Cepat jawab, Kubikiri Zank!? Kenapa Naruto terdiam dengan pandangan kosong?!"

"Khukhukhu... Akame oh Akame, kau tahu bukan kalau setiap teigu memiliki teknik rahasianya masing-masing."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Khukhukhu... Seperti yang kubilang barusan, setiap teigu pasti memiliki teknik rahasia. Seperti **Teigu Spected** milikku ini, jika kau mengira kalau ilusi yang kuberikan padamu tadi adalah teknik rahasia maka kau salah besar, Akame." Zank tampak menyeringai kembali.

Mata Akame sedikit melebar. 'Kalau begitu Naruto saat ini sedang terkena teknik rahasia miliknya.'

"Ting-tong, benar sekali dugaanmu, Akame. Bocah bertopeng itu saat ini berada dalam ilusi yang tidak mungkin dipatahkan oleh seseorang. Dia akan melihat kalau orang tersayangnya akan membunuh dirinya namun bukan secara fisik tapi secara mental, khakhakha!!" tawa Zank.

Akame sedikit terdiam sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang masih memandang kosong kearah bulan.

"Jika kau ingin tahu." Akame menoleh. "Cara untuk melenyapkan teknik rahasia itu adalah membunuhku tapi tekniknya tidak akan lenyap begitu saja dan cara lainnya adalah dengan menghancurkan teigu ini, Akame."

Lagi-lagi ia terdiam, kedua pilihan yang dikatakan oleh Zank sangatlah sulit. Jika ia berhasil membunuh Zank tapi teknik itu tidak akan lenyap.

Namun jika menghancurkan teigu itu maka Naruto bisa sadar kembali tapi mereka juga membutuhkan teigu untuk menambah kekuatan Pasukan Revolusioner.

Wush!

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun, Akame!!"

"!"

Trink!

"Ugh...!"

Akame sedikit tertekan saat menahan tebasan Zank sebelum targetnya itu mundur. Ia sedikit menormalkan pernafasannya yang terpacu karena kaget.

Ia memasang posisi untuk melawan Zank kembali. Namun sebelum menyerang, ia melirik kearah Naruto sedangkan Tatsumi hanyalah pingsan biasa.

'Cepatlah sadar dari ilusi itu, Naruto.' batinnya berharap.

Memandang tajam kedepan, Akame sedikit menghirup nafasnya dan langsung melesat kearah Zank yang sudah siap untuk menyambutnya.

Trink!

**.**

**.**

**~A New Dimension~**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah ruangan yang sangat putih sejauh mata memandang dan dihiasi oleh hamparan bunga-bunga lavender yang tampak indah, terlihat ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah hamparan bunga itu.

Orang itu memiliki rambut pirang jabrik denga mata berwarna blue saphire yang indah bagaikan langit biru. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Naruto melihat sekeliling yang dimana hanya hamparan bunga lavender yang bisa ia lihat sejauh mata memandang. Mendongak keatas, ia hanya bisa lihat sebuah langit berwarna putih polos yang sangat bersih.

"Ini dimana?" gumamnya.

Ia pun berjalan untuk menjelajahi tempat tersebut. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai disebuah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar dengan indah.

Naruto memilih mendekati pohon itu dan memegang batang pohon, ia sedikit mendongak dan sebuah kelopak sakura yang berguguran menempel diwajahnya.

Melihat sekeliling. "Sebenarnya ini dimana? Seingatku, aku sedang melawan Zank." gumamnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah sumber suara yang menyapanya. Matanya perlahan melebar saat melihat siapa yang menyapa dirinya.

"Ne-Neji..."

Apa didepannya ini betulan Hyuga Neji, sahabatnya itu. Neji sendiri menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu kau masih sama saja, Uzumaki Naruto." ujar Neji.

Naruto menatap Neji dengan sedikit berkaca-kaca sebelum menghapus air mata yang berkumpul di kelopak matanya. Ia menunjukkan senyum tipisnya kepada Neji.

"Ya, lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Neji." balasnya.

Neji berjalan mendekat. "Jadi, apa kau sudah mencapai tujuanmu, Naruto?"

"Sudah, aku berhasil menjadi Hokage. Lebih tepatnya Nanadaime Hokage." jawab Naruto.

"Souka."

Mereka berdua berdiri bersebelahan dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar. Meski tidak ada hembusan angin tapi Naruto merasa cukup nyaman.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa?"

Neji tidak menjawab namun lebih memilih menutup matanya. Naruto memandang bingung kearah Neji.

Tap!

"Yo Naruto!"

Mata blue Saphira miliknya sedikit melebar saat mendengar suara tersebut. Suara dari seseorang yang ia sayangi. Suara dari seseorang yang sudah ia anggap ayah. Itu suaranya Ero-sennin.

Dengan gerakan yang terpata-pata, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya dengan apa yang dilihat.

"E-ero... Sennin..." ujarnya tergagap tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari mata kanan.

Jiraiya terkekeh. "Kau sudah besar rupanya, Naruto."

Hug!

"Ero-sennin!!"

Jiraiya menampakkan wajah terkejut sebelum tersenyum kecil ketika Naruto memeluknya. Ia membalas pelukan muridnya itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto." ujarnya lembut.

Neji hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sebelum menoleh kearah pohon sakura.

**.**

**.**

**~A New Dimension~**

**.**

**.**

Trink! Trink! Trink!

Sret!

Akame langsung memasang posisi kembali dan melesat kearah Zank yang sudah siap menyambut serangan Akame dengan menggunakan pedang dikedua tangannya.

Trink!

Dentingan kedua besi menghasilkan percikan api. Suara benturan besi yang mencoba untuk menguji siapa yang terkuat. Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam satu sama lain sambil mengayunkan senjata masing-masing.

"Zehahaha! Ada apa Akame? Sepertinya kau mulai frustasi." ucap Zank.

Akame tidak membalas perkataan Zank namun hanya menatap tajam saja. Ia menambahkan tenaga dikedua tangannya untuk mendorong kedua pedang Zank.

Trang!

Berhasil menang dari beradu pedang, Akame langsung berputar 360 derajat sambil menebas pedangnya kearah Zank. Dengan cepat Zank menghindarinya dengan cara mundur namun ia dikejutkan dengan Akame yang melakukan gerakan menusuk.

Katching!

Zank berhasil memblokir tusukan Akame dan segera menendangnya namun berhasil ditahan oleh Akame menggunakan lengan kanannya meski terseret beberapa meter.

Mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan. Akame terlihat mengatur nafasnya, begitu juga dengan Zank yang mengatur nafas miliknya. Akame menggenggam erat Murasame.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi jika Naruto dibunuh secara mental?" tanya Akame.

"Mm? Sepertinya kau sangat penasaran, Akame?" ujar Zank sambil menyeringai.

"Jawab saja!"

"Zehahaha!! Baiklah, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu itu." Zank tidak merubah posisi sama sekali. "Dia akan dibunuh oleh orang yang ia sayangi dengan cara menyerang mentalnya. Jika mentalnya hancur maka dia tidak akan bisa bangun lagi karena mental yang hancur tersebut langsung terhubung dengan otak." Zank mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil menyeringai kejam.

Deg! Deg!

Jantung Akame terasa berhenti ketika mendengar penjelasan itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit ketika mendengar kalau Naruto tidak akan bisa bangun lagi. Perasaan ini berbeda ketika ia melihat teman-temannya yang lain mati.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Akame menatap tajam Zank kembali dan melesat kearahnya sambil mengayunkan Murasame.

Trink! Trink!

Suara dentingan besi kembali mewarnai malam yang sedang terang bulan. Baik Akame ataupun Zank tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain.

Jika dilihat-lihat, Akame unggul dalam kecepatan namun karena Zank bisa membaca pikiran Akame sehingga mereka berdua terlihat imbang.

Trink! Trink! Trink!

"Ayolah Akame!! Apa hanya ini yang kau punya!!?"

Trink! Trink! Trink!

"Tutup mulutmu, Zank."

Trink! Trink! Trink!

"Dinginnya. Tapi asal kamu tahu saja, Akame. Sebelum kesini aku sudah membuat temanmu yang lainnya pingsan, jadi tidak akan ada orang yang menolong kalian. Zehahahaha!!"

Trink! Trink! Krack! Duagh!

"Gwah!"

Mata Zank membulat ketika merasakan betapa sakitnya tendangan yang diberikan oleh Akame. Ia sampai-sampai berlutut karena menahan dua kali lipat rasa sakit.

Pertama ketika ia dihajar habis-habisan oleh Naruto sehingga beberapa tulang rusuk didalamnya patah. Dan yang kedua adalah tendangan Akame yang tepat mengenai tulang rusuknya yang patah sehingga rasa sakitnya bertambah.

Ia sedikit mendongak untuk melihat kalau Akame saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan dingin dimana iris merah rubynya tampak menyala.

"Aku akan membunuhmu disini, Kubikiri Zank." ujar Akame.

Zank terdiam sebelum terkekeh sambil sesekali memuntahkan darah. Ia segera berdiri dan memandang Akame sambil terkekeh dimana darah sudah berlepotan di bibirnya. Pedang dikedua tangannya juga sudah hancur.

"Tidak. Kau salah Akame. Akulah yang akan membunuhku disini." ucap Zank.

Akame tidak membalas namun satu detik kemudian ia merasakan nyeri dibagian paha. Ia melihat kepahanya dan terkejut saat melihat sebuah jarum suntik yang sudah menusuk pahanya.

"Zehahaha!!!" Zank tertawa keras. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Akame."

Brugh!

Akame terduduk sambil menggunakan Murasame sebagai penopang. Terlihat cukup banyak keringat di dahinya. Ia menatap Zank seperti raut wajah kesakitan.

"A... apa yang... kau... lakukan?" tanya Akame dengan terbata.

"Tidak banyak, aku hanya memberimu racun pelumpuh."

"Ka... kapan?"

"Ketika kau menendangku. Saat kau menendangku, dengan cepat aku menusuk pahamu menggunakan racun pelumpuh." jelas Zank sambil berjalan perlahan kearah Akame.

Akame mencoba untuk berdiri namun tidak berhasil sehingga ia terjatuh dan Murasame yang terlempar dan berhenti tepat di kaki Zank.

Zank menyeringai dan mengambil Murasame. Ia kembali berjalan sampai didekat Akame yang masih mencoba bangun.

Duagh!

"Ugh...!"

Akame terlempar hingga berhenti tepat didekat Tatsumi yang masih pingsan. Ia segera bangun dan langsung terdiam saat Murasame miliknya sudah dihunus tepat didepan wajahnya.

Zank menyeringai saat melihat hal itu, ia mengangkat Murasame tinggi-tinggi menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengeksekusi gadis yang ada didepannya ini.

Akame yang masih dalam pengaruh obat pelumpuh hanya bisa meratapi takdir. Ia sudah banyak membunuh orang-orang. Ia juga sudah siap untuk terbunuh dalam misi ketika menerima ajakan Najenda.

Akame tersenyum getir saat menyadari kalau dirinya tidak akan melihat adiknya lagi. Ia masih melamun ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Melihat sekeliling meski akan dibunuh oleh teigu miliknya sendiri, Akame mencoba mencari keberadaan seseorang yang seharusnya ada disini.

'Tunggu, dimana Naruto?' batinnya.

"Matilah!! Akameee!!"

Crash!!

Iris merah ruby miliknya membulat saat melihat kalau ada orang yang menahan tebasan Zank. Ia mengenali orang itu. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Makan ini!!"

Buagh!!

Sebuah bogem mentah diterima oleh Zank secara gratis ketika Naruto memukul wajahnya dengan cepat sehingga pegangan Murasame terlepas. Naruto tersenyum lemah sebelum jatuh terduduk dengan luka melintang yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

**'Gaki, ada racun yang sangat berbahaya ditubuhmu.'**

'Kurama, bisa kau hentikan racunnya?'

**'Jangan remehkan aku, gaki'**

'Haha, sankyu Kurama.'

Akame segera tersadar dan langsung menahan tubuh Naruto yang sudah mau tumbang meski ia sendiri masih berada dalam pengaruh racun pelumpuh.

"Baka!! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!!?" bentak Akame.

"Sudah jelas bukan, aku melindungimu." jawab Naruto meski wajahnya masih pucat.

**'Gaki, racunnya sudah hilang.'**

'Arigatou Kurama.'

**'Jangan berterima kasih padaku!'**

Akame menatap khawatir Naruto karena ia terkena tebasan Murasame yang otomatis sebentar lagi Naruto akan mati karena teigu miliknya. Melihat wajah khawatir Akame membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya kearah wajah Akame sambil mengelus pelan pipi kanannya dan menghapus darah yang ada disitu.

"Jangan khawatir, oke. Aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto berusaha bangun. "Akame, tolong jagalah Tatsumi."

"Apa maksudmu!? Kau sudah terluka karena tebasan Murasame dan sebentar lagi... kau..." Akame tidak melanjutkan ucapannya yang terasa menyakitkan.

Laki-laki ini akan mati karena terkena racun Murasame. Meski bukan Akame yang melakukannya tapi Akame merasa bersalah karena Murasame adalah teigu yang harus ia jaga baik-baik.

Tap!

"Akame." Akame mendongak ketika Naruto memanggilnya. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri jika menyangkut luka ini. Luka ini tercipta karena melindungimu."

"Ta... tapi... kau akan..."

Mereka berdua terdiam sambil hembusan angin yang membuat sejuk suasana dimalam hari. Naruto diam sebelum melepaskan rompi hijau itu yang robek karena tebasan.

Ia menjatuhkan rompi itu dan hanya memakai baju kaos lengan panjang yang berwarna hitam. Naruto menoleh kearah Akame dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah, Akame-chan. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum mencapai impianku. Karena, itulah jalan ninjaku."

Deg! Deg!

Akame terpana saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah saat melihat betapa tampannya Naruto ketika tersenyum lebar serta aura kharisma milik pria itu.

"Kisama!!"

Naruto dan Akame menoleh kedepan dimana Zank baru saja berteriak. Zank menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang berhasil lolos dari teknik rahasianya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lolos dari teknik rahasiaku, teme!!!?" teriak Zank.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau salah jika memberikan ilusi yang seperti itu padaku."

**\--Flashback On--**

Naruto menatap Jiraiya dengan senang karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang sudah dianggap ayah tersebut. Apalagi ia kembali bertemu dengan Neji.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?' tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ero-sennin. Seperti yang kau lihat kalau aku sudah menjadi Hokage." jawab Naruto.

"Hahaha sudah kuduga kalau kau pasti bisa menjadi seorang Hokage."

"Benarkan, hihihi."

Naruto dan Jiraiya bersama-sama tertawa keras sambil saling merangkul, sedangkan Neji hanya melihat saja.

"Naruto?"

"Ada apa, Neji?"

"Bagaimana dengan perangnya?"

"Ah, perang itu sudah selesai dan pihak aliansi yang memenangkannya serta saat ini seluruh negara baik negara kecil maupun besar sudah berdamai." jelas Naruto.

"Berdamai? Perang? Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" tanya Jiraiya karena bingung.

"Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Perang yang terjadi demi menghentikan Akatsuki yang berniat mengambil Kyuubi dari Naruto dan Hachibi dari Kumogakure." jelas Neji.

"Iya, perang yang bisa dikatakan sejarah baru dimana kelima negara besar bersatu untuk menghentikan Akatsuki diketuai Uchiha Madara untuk mengaktifkan **Mugen Tsukoyomi**." tambah Naruto.

"Souka, perang lagi rupanya." gumam Naruto.

Neji hanya memandang Jiraiya sebentar sebelum melihat kembali kearah Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Uchiha Madara palsu?"

"Maksudmu Obito?"

"Iya."

"Dia gugur."

"Jadi, kau berhasil mengalahkannya."

"Bukan, tapi dia gugur sebagai salah satu pahlawan Aliansi dan aku sudah memaafkannya." Naruto berucap dengan nada sedih yang tersirat dalam kata-katanya.

Mengingat tentang Obito membuat ia sedih karena impian teman Sensei-nya yang ingin menjadi seorang Hokage itu tidak bisa tercapai karena sebuah dendam. Drama tentang dendam yang sudah direncanakan dengan baik oleh Sang Hantu Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Madara.

"Kenapa kau dengan mudah memaafkan musuh sepertinya, Uzumaki?"

"Eh?" Naruto memandang Neji dengan raut wajah terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Neji.

Bukan, bukan kata yang barusan tetapi adanya nada dingin didalam kata tersebut. Apalagi bisa ia lihat kalau Neji menatap dirinya dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas, Uzumaki. Kenapa kau memaafkan nya? Bukannya dia itu musuh yang ingin mengambil Kyuubi darimu? Lalu kenapa kau masih memaafkan nya meski dia sudah membunuh seluruh teman-teman kita maupun sesama Aliansi." ujar Neji dengan nada dingin.

"Bukan begitu, Neji. Aku memaafkan nya karena dia sudah sadar atas perbuatannya. Apalagi Obito sebenarnya diperalat oleh Madara demi ambisi Mugen Tsukoyomi miliknya." jelas Naruto pada Neji.

"Kau dengan mudahnya memaafkan orang yang telah membunuhku. Tidak kusangka kalau kau seperti itu padaku. Aku kecewa padamu, Uzumaki Naruto. Bahkan kau dengan mudahnya memaafkan orang yabg telah membunuh Jiraiya-sama dan meruntuh lantahkan desa kita, Desa Konoha." ucapan Neji justru menarik perhatian Jiraiya kali ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hyuuga? Naruto memaafkan orang yang membunuhku?"

"Ha'i Jiraiya-sama. Naruto memaafkan orang bernama Pain yang sudah menghancurkan Desa Konoha." jelas Neji.

Pandangan Jiraiya beralih pada Naruto yang saat ini menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat kalau Naruto tidak membela diri justru membuat Jiraiya melihat Naruto dengan pandangan dingin.

"Rupanya begitu, tidak kusangka kau justru memaafkan nya." celetuk Jiraiya.

Naruto langsung memandang heran kearah Jiraiya. "A-apa maksudmu, Ero-sennin? Sudah seharusnya aku memaafkan Nagato, dia hanya kehilangan Yahiko ditambah dia dihasut oleh Obito saat itu."

"Tapi kau seharusnya membunuhnya dengan pria bernama Obito, bukannya memaafkan seperti itu. Aku sungguh kecewa padamu Naruto."

Deg!

Jantung Naruto seakan-akan berhenti apalagi melihat kalau Jiraiya dan Neji memandangnya dengan pandangan dingin. Ingatan tentanga pandangan orang-orang yang ia terima saat kecil kembali berputar dalam kepalanya.

Ia terdiam bagaikan patung dengan ingatan masa kecilnya yang buruk sehingga tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Jiraiya maupun Neji.

"Kau membuat kami berdua kecewa, Naruto. Seharusnya kau membalaskan dendam kami kepada mereka." ujar Jiraiya.

Dengan cepat Naruto memandang Jiraiya denga wajah yang sangat terkejut. Beberapa menit kemudian entah kenapa ia menjadi tersenyum dan langsung tertawa keras. Jiraiya dan Neji memandang heran kearah Naruto yang masih tertawa.

"Hahahahaha!! Seharusnya aku sudah sadar daritadi." ujar Naruto sambil menutup matanya menggunakan tangan kanan.

"Apa maksudmu, Uzumaki?" tanya Neji karena heran.

"Apa maksudnya? Sudah jelas kalau kalian berdua itu bukanlah Neji dan Ero-sennin yang asli. Dengan kata lain kalian berdua adalah palsu atau hanyalah ilusi." jelas Naruto memandang kearah mereka berdua.

Jiraiya dan Neji tersentak saat melihat kalau iris blue saphire tersebut memandang kearah mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin. Apalagi mereka bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat kental keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kami ini palsu?" tanya Jiraiya yang mundur kebelakang.

Tap!

"Mudah saja untuk mengetahuinya, Sandaime-jiji, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-bachan, Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Ero-sennin tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk balas dendam. Balas dendam hanya akan menghasilkan lingkaran setan yang tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah." Naruto perlahan melangkah maju.

"Ero-sennin mengajarkan ku untuk mengerti apa itu dendam dan cara untuk mengatasinya karena Ero-sennin ingin adanya perdamaian. Ero-sennin juga percaya kalau suatu saat nanti aku bisa membawakan sebuah perdamaian."

Jiraiya dan Neji semakin mundur saat melihat kalau dikedua tangan Naruto sudah ada bola energi berwarna biru langit yang dimana ada shuriken kecil yang terbuat dari angin di sisi nya sehingga membuat suara yang nyaring.

"Dan juga aku tahu kalau Ero-sennin ataupun Neji tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk membalaskan dendam miliknya. Itu menjadi alasan kalau kalian berdua bukanlah yang asli." Naruto menatap tajam Jiraiya dan Neji.

Jiraiya ataupun Neji menjadi ketakutan dan mencoba kabur namun betapa terkejutnya saat melihat kalau kedua kaki mereka sudah terbenam dalam tanah sedalam lutut.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa**. Kalian berdua saat ini tidak bisa kabur lagi." Naruto berdiri satu meter dari mereka berdua.

"Na-Naruto, tolong maafkan aku. Aku ini Ji-Jiraiya yang asli, bu-bukan Jiraiya yang pal-paslu." mungkin karena takut sehingga Jiraiya salah ucap.

"Be-benar yang dikatakan Jiraiya-sams, i-ini kami Na-Naruto. Ka-kami ini yang asli." tambah Neji.

Ucapan mereka berdua justru menambah rasa muak dalam diri Naruto. Ia baru saja sadar kalau ini adalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh Zank untuknya.

Kurang ajar!

Berani-beraninya orang itu mempermainkan dirinya seperti ini. Bahkan sampai melibatkan dua orang dari sekian banyaknya yang orang ia sayangi, baik itu teman ataupun keluarganya. Ia berjanji akan memberikan pembalasan yang sangat berat pada Zank.

"Na-Naruto, per-percayalah pa-pada kami. Ka-kami ini yang asli bukannya yang pal-"

"Kalian berdua sangat berisik."

Otomatis Jiraiya dan Neji (palsu) langsung terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sangatlah dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Naruto melompat mundur beberapa meter dan segera memasang posisi.

Kedua rasengan miliknya membesar hingga membentuk sebuah shuriken angin yang mengeluarkan suara yang sangat nyaring. Naruto memandang tajam kearah Jiraiya dan Neji (palsu).

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjelek-jelekkan Neji, apalagi menjelek-jelekkan Ero-sennin ataupun orang yang kusayangi!! Jika ada maka orang itu akan menerima balasannya!!"

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!!**"

Wush!

Duar! Blaaar!

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi ketika kedua Rasenshuriken itu mengenai tubuh orang yang menyamar menjadi Jiraiya dan Neji. Naruto menatap datar saat melihat kalau sebuah kawah dengan luas 20 meter tercipta akibat jutsunya.

Secara perlahan tubuh Naruto juga menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya kuning. Naruto menghirup nafas sebelum menatap kedepan dengan tajam.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku, Kubikiri Zank."

**\--Flashback Off--**

"...begitulah caranya aku bisa lolos dari ilusi milikmu."

Zank menggertakkan giginya saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ini tidak bagus. Ia harus pergi dari sini untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu remuk jika ingin melanjutkan pertarungan lagi. Mumpung Akame masih lumpuh dan pria ini terkena racun Murasame yang otomatis bakalan mati, ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus.

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja."

Deg!

Mata Zank membola saat mendengar suara yang sangat dingin dari sisi kanannya. Ia menoleh namun langsung dihadiahi sebuah bogem mentah yang langsung membuatnya terpental dan merontokkan dua giginya.

Pelaku pemukulan itu tidak lain adalah Naruto yang menatap tajam Zank. Akame mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat baru menyadari kalau Naruto sudah berpindah tempat dengan sangat cepat.

Ia melihat kalau Naruto sedang mencabut sebuah belati yang aneh menurutnya karena belati itu memiliki tiga cabang yabg terlihat tajam. Ditambah Naruto sedang mengikat suatu kain didahinya yang dimana ada sebuah lempengan besi di kain itu.

Setelah mengencangkan ikatan pelindung kepalanya, Naruto memandang tajam Zank sebelum melemparkan kunai cabang tiga miliknya ketempat Zank. Sebelum kunai itu mengenai Zank, kunai tersebut sudah ditangkap oleh Naruto yang sukses membuat Zank dan Akame terkejut.

Naruto mengarahkan sebuah palm ke perut Zank dengan sangat keras sehingga sebuah hempasan angin terlihat menembus tubuh Zank. Terlihat juga ada sebuah kanji yang sangat rumit ditempat bekas palm tadi.

Naruto bersiap sebelum menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan langsung berpindah kebelakang Zank karena sudah ia tandai.

Duagh! Crash!

Naruto memukul punggung Zank menggunakan tangan kiri sebelum menebasnya menggunakan kunai yang ada ditangan kanannya.

Duagh!

Lagi-lagi Zank terpental kearah kiri ketika Naruto menendangnya. Naruto pun membuat sebuah heandseal andalannya.

"**Kagebunshin No Jutsu.**"

Poff! Poff!

Dua kepulan asap tercipta didepan Naruto dan dari dalam asap itu keluarlah kedua bunshin Naruto yang berlari kearah Zank. Lagi-lagi Akame terkejut saat melihat kalau Naruto menjadi tiga.

Duagh!

Sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat diwajah Zank tapi bukan hanya itu saja. Sebuah tendangan juga mendarat disisi kiri kepalanya yang dilakukan oleh bunshin kedua. Sebuah serangan lanjutan berupa tendangan di dada berhasil membuat Zank terpental sekaligus sesak nafas.

Kedua bunshin Naruto saling mengangguk dan langsung melemparkan Naruto ke udara sebelum berlari lagi kearah Zank. Naruto yang masih berada di udara segera membuat satu bunshin lagi dan melesat kebawah dengan bunshin itu sebagai tolakan sehingga bunshin yang baru dipanggil itu langsung kembali menghilang.

Sebelumnya juga kedua bunshin yang sedang menghajar Zank dibawah segera memegang kedua tangannya dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto yang melesat.

Melihat kalau targetnya sudah dekat, Naruto segera menyiapkan pukulan tangan kanannya yang dialiri banyaknya chakra berwarna kuning yang bergelora.

"Horrraaaa!"

Duagh! Wush! Duar!

Tubuh Zank melesat kembali kebawah dengan cepat sehingga menciptakan sebuah kawah. Zank merintih ketika merasakan rasa yang sangat teramat sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Hidungnya sudah patah, banyaknya tulang yang patah, rahang yang ikutan patah juga.

Ia membuka sedikit matanya untuk melihat keatas. Dalam penglihatannya bisa ia lihat kalau Naruto sedang menengadahkan tangannya keatas dimana ada sebuah rasenshuriken yang berputar kencang.

Zank hanya bisa pasrah karena ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sekarang. Melihat kalau Zank sudah pasrah, Naruto segera menyuruh kedua bunshin yang dibawah untuk melemparkan dirinya kearah Zank.

Kedua bunshin itu melompat kearah Naruto secara bersamaan dan melewati Naruto yang sedang melayang jatuh. Bunshin pertama dengan cepat menangkap tangan bunshin kedua dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto.

"Pergilah!"

Poff!

"Tentu saja!"

Bunshin kedua itu melesat cepat kearah Naruto sebelum dirinya berputar sehingga kedua kaki mereka saling bertemu yang menghasilkan daya tolak.

"Pergilah oyabun!!"

Poff!

Seperti kedua bunshin sebelumnya yang menghilang setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, bunshin yang ini juga langsung kembali menjadi kepulan asap. Naruto tersenyum tipis meski sedang melesat kebawah.

"Tentu saja!"

Melihat kalau dirinya sudah dekat dengan Zank, Naruto segera bersiap untuk mempertemukan jutsunya itu dengan orang yang dijadikan target oleh Night Raid.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!!**"

Jutsu rank-S itu bertemu dengan tubuh Zank dan sukses menciptakan ledakan besar. Naruto sendiri terpental ketika ledakan itu merupakan hasil dari jutsu yang ia lempar.

Beruntungnya ia terlempar kearah Akame sehingga gadis itu bisa dengan mudah menangkap tubuhnya. Akame memeluk Naruto sambil memegang tangan Tatsumi agar mereka bertiga tidak terlempar akibat hembusan angin yang tercipta dari jutsu Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian setelah ledakan itu menghilang, Akame tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat kalau beberapa meter didepannya itu tercipta sebuah kawah selebar 10 meter.

Naruto segera melepaskan tangan kanan Akame yang memeluknya. "Kamu mau kemana, Naruto?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu saja, Akame-chan. Jangan khawatir oke." setelah itu ia segera bangun dan berjalan kearah kawah itu sambil memegang tangan kanannya.

Ia berjalan hingga tepat dipinggir kawah, menengok kebawah sehingga bisa ia lihat dengan jelas tubuh Zank yang terbaring disana. Ia menoleh kearah Akame sebelum melompat kebawah.

Wush! Tap!

Naruto mendarat tepat dipinggir Zank, ia berjongkok dan mengambil teigu yang ada didahi Zank menggunakan tangan kirinya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang rusak, Naruto segera naik keatas karena Zank sudah tidak bernyawa.

Akame hanya memandang Naruto ketika pria itu berjalan kearahnya. Bisa ia asumsikan kalau tangan kanan Naruto tidak bisa digerakkan. Secara tiba-tiba didepannya ada sebuah benda yang berbentuk mata. Ia mendongak untuk melihat kalau Naruto sedang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Setidaknya kita pulang tanpa tangan kosong, bukan?" ujar Naruto.

Akame diam sesaat sebelum mengambil teigu itu dan menyimpannya. Secara tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan kalau Naruto tumbang kearahnya sehingga ia harus menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ikut tumbang juga.

"Naruto?" panggil Akame.

Namun hanya dengkuran halus yang diterima oleh Akame sebagai jawabannya. Akame yang melihat itu entah kenapa tersenyum kecil. Ia segera duduk sambil menaruh kepala Naruto yang sedang pingsan karena lelah diatas paha kanannya sedangkan Tatsumi diatas paha kirinya.

Akame tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambut kedua pria yang ia sayangi. Tatsumi yang ia sayangi bagaikan adik sedangkan Naruto...

Ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya kepada Naruto. Yang ini berbeda sekali dengan rasa sayang kepada adik ataupun rasa sayang kepada teman. Ini merupakan hal yang baru baginya. Mungkin ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Leone ataupun Najenda.

Akame melihat rembulan yang diatas sebelum memandang kembali kedua pria itu. "Kalian berdua ini sungguh bodoh." gumamnya.

Akhirnya Akame bisa bernafas lega setelah melewati misi yang cukup menguras tenaga miliknya karena harus melawan Zank, pemilik teigu yang bisa membaca pikiran dan hati seseorang.

Malam itu juga diakhiri oleh berhasilnya kedua misi yang dilakukan oleh Night Raid dengan bulan yang bersinar terang sebagai saksinya.

**\--To Be Continued--**

**Note:** kretek-kretek (membunyikan kedua jari tangan) akhirnya selesai juga untuk chapter ini.

Jadi, bagaimana dengan adegan fight dan akhirnya? Apa memuaskan? Atau kurang? Well ane sudah cukup berjuang untuk menulis chapter yang ini. Jika saja buku ane yang menyimpan chapter 7 cerita ini tidak hilang, bisa saja ane up cepet.

Tapi mau diapa. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Buku itu hilang di asrama sehingga ane harus mikir ulang alur ceritanya. Ane minta maaf jika lama sekali updatenya. Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat ane lama update.

Alasan utama dari sekian banyaknya alasan ialah, niat mau nulis yang bagaikan jaringan 4G. Datang hilang datang hilang terus. Jadinya lama untuk update.

Jadi, ane sekali lagi minta maaf jika lama update apalagi jika kalian baca terus menemukan typo atau salah huruf, ane sungguh minta maaf.

Chapter kali ini juga menutup **_Bagian 1: Kubikiri Zank_** dan akan berlanjut ke Bagian 2 yang masih ane rahasiakan.

Oh ya, sekalian ane mau promosi cerita ane yang Crossover dengan Fate. Judulnya itu '**The Fate Of The Heroes**'.

Mungkin ini saja dulu karena ane sudah kehabisan bahan ngomong. See you later~~

**\--Senin, 20-Juli-2020--**

**-Pukul 23:30-**


End file.
